


Hunted

by starian_nightzz



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-03-07 02:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 51,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3157775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starian_nightzz/pseuds/starian_nightzz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There have always been rumours about a mysterious group of vigilantes – they did anything—even murder, as long as you paid. No one knows who they are. Until Izuki Shun got caught up with them one day, learning of their identities—and also learning more about their pursuit of justice and their dark shadowy pasts. Izuki/Fem!Kuroko</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ICE

" _In the end, assassin, civilian or officer. We are all just the same—just pebbles in the avalanche." - Kuroko Tamaki_

**XXXXXX**

_All six pairs of eyes in the room looked up as one as the door to the room that they're in swung opened with a light creak, and all conversation stilled. Even as they met the red eyes of their leader, they all knew what it is about now—judging by the look on his face._

_The teal head and only female of their group—also their second-in-command sighed as she stood up, getting up from the couch that she had been sitting in, closing her book with a light snap even as she faced the ruby red eyes of their leader._

" _Another mission?" she stated more than questioned resignedly. The redhead nodded grimly, and next to the teal head, the orange haired boy sighed, covering his eyes._

" _How many does this make now?" he murmured._

" _Damn it!" The dark skinned boy with short dark blue hair over in a corner slammed his fist down hard onto the table by his side, causing the cup of water on the table to upset itself. "How long are they going to force us to do this?"_

" _They said that this would be the last, right?" The blonde asked almost hopefully, looking up from where he had been sitting on the carpeted ground in the underground room, leaning with his back against the couch that their second-in-command had been occupying. "That they'll let us go after that—that we can leave the syndicate."_

" _That's what they said the last time too. And the time before last." The redhead growled, closing the door behind him with a nudge of his foot. "I don't think they have any plans on letting us go."_

_The teal head was silent for a long time, looking from face to face before she locked gazes with the redhead, and both gave nods. "…We've been thinking about this for some time now," she said at last, and as one, everyone turned their heads towards their second-in-command. "We have a plan—one that we would like you to listen to."_

_The green head who had been extremely silent frowned. "What are you both thinking—"_

**XXXXXX**

"… _Tamaki!"_

Kuroko Tamaki's eyes shot opened as she sat up immediately, narrowly missing hitting Kagami Taiga's nose as he tried to wake her up. Thankfully, the redhead moved his head just in time, or he would be nursing a bruised nose right about now.

"Lessons are over." Kagami told his best friend. "We don't have basketball practice today, but do you want to go to Maji's with me?" He offered.

"Yeah." Kuroko Tamaki nodded, rubbing at her eyes to get the sleep out of it before she got to her feet, packing her books back into her bag before swinging it over her shoulder. "Let's go."

The hallway of the freshmen classrooms in Seirin High are still packed with students all lounging around, as it is a Friday, and they are no doubt making plans for the weekend. Even still, with Kagami's tall and broad frame, they easily made it through the hallway.

Even as they walked, Kagami glanced curiously at the smaller and shorter teal haired girl walking beside him, her teal blue hair reaching down to just below her shoulders, with sapphire blue eyes.

It had been a little over a month ever since the new school year had started, and he had joined the basketball club. Basketball had always been a large part of his life since early childhood when he had been growing up in America. He had been disheartened when he'd first come to Japan, finding that the level for basketball is way below that of America's. At least until he'd entered Seirin and learned about the Generation of Miracles—the legendary team of six basketball players that had taken the basketball world by storm starting from their first year in middle school, thus making a no-name school for basketball like Teiko Middle shoot to fame in just under a year.

Even now, despite Kagami having seen what Tamaki had been capable of during their first practice match against their seniors, the redhead still found it difficult to believe that this petite and small teal head is the vice-captain of the Generation of Miracles—the Number Two player in the basketball high school circuit, and also the legendary tactician. Honestly, having seen what Tamaki is capable of makes even Kagami doubt his chances in a one-on-one game against his teammate.

"It's unusual to see you falling asleep in class." Kagami commented even as they arrived at their lockers, switching their shoes out. "Didn't get much sleep last night?"

Tamaki glanced at him over her shoulder even as she switched her shoes out, placing the indoor shoes within her shoe locker and locking it. "Something like that," she replied, as the pair walked out of the school, taking the route to Maji Burger. "Even still, I can still manage to keep my position as top student. So you don't have to worry."

Kagami grumbled something beneath his breath even as the pair walked into Maji Burger—with one of the counter staff giving a greeting as they walked in. It is true that Tamaki wouldn't lose her position as top student even if she should fall asleep in classes or even skip a few days of school. He couldn't say the same for himself however. If it hadn't been for Tamaki who made a copy of her notes and tutored him in subjects that he couldn't understand, he would likely have flunked every single one of his classes.

"So Inter High is starting up soon." Kagami commented even as he returned to their usual table, carrying a tray with a mountain of burgers and a large cup of Diet Coke, also helping Tamaki to order her usual order of a small cup of vanilla milkshake and a small packet of fries. "You're going to be busy for awhile, aren't you?" He asked his teammate.

Their coach, Aida Riko couldn't be anymore grateful to Tamaki's help with the research and intelligence gathering on their opponents, and even helping the brunette coach to devise training regimes. The teal head definitely didn't gain her reputation as the top tactician in the high school basketball circuit for nothing. She had a sharp mind—always thinking at least five steps ahead of everyone. Though sometimes, her tactics can be a little…brutal. Kagami can definitely understand now why everyone feared facing the Generation of Miracles.

Izuki Shun, the Point Guard of their team had been assisting Tamaki with her work outside of basketball training, and both teens have several long discussions about strategies and tactics, and even training regimes. Apparently, the normally quiet freshman could be very talkative if you talked to her about the correct topics or even asked her the correct questions.

'Can you be my girlfriend?' not being one of them.

Kagami would know; he had chased away countless guys who had been after his teammate like a dog in heat. He was even more unnerved when a couple of seniors were after Tamaki as well.

Apparently, Tamaki's silent and aloof nature attracts people to her like a flower attracts bees. Though come to think of it, Kagami and the rest of the team still doesn't know much about their teammate outside of the fact that she lives alone and is an orphan, and is also the vice-captain of the Generation of Miracles.

"I'll manage." Tamaki answered even as they finished up the last of their food and exited Maji Burger. The skies are turning a crimson orange by this time. "I've been through worse." She added, a flash of something crossing her eyes so quickly that Kagami could only wonder if it is just a trick of the light.

A cyclist sped in between the gap that Kagami and Tamaki had between them just then, causing the redhead to jump out of the way to prevent getting his foot run over. "Hey, watch where you're going!" Kagami hollered at the back of the cyclist who didn't let up in the least, disappearing around a corner. "Damn cyclist." He muttered before turning back to his teammate. "Want me to walk you home?"

"No. I have somewhere else to be. I'll see you at school on Monday." Tamaki said before the two said their farewells, and Kagami then walked down the route that would take him to his house.

Tamaki waited until the redhead was out of sight before she uncovered the slip of paper hidden in her left hand—being pressed into her hand by the cyclist from earlier as he cut in between Tamaki and Kagami. She unfolded the slip of paper, reading the single line written on it in vaguely familiar handwriting before she rubbed on the edge of the paper, thus effectively setting it on fire.

"So it begins." Tamaki murmured to herself.

* * *

"Hey Kuroko-chan!" The friendly guard always guarding the entrance of the Prime Minister's residence greeted the teal head as she approached. Darkness is nearly falling by now, but as everyone working in the Japan government and the police knows by now—working in the Prime Minister's residence meant you rarely get days off. "Are you here to see the Prime Minister?"

Tamaki nodded to the guard wordlessly before she entered the residence.

The guard didn't mind in the least that she hadn't answered him; only giving him a polite nod. In fact, the few who  _had_  known of her existence and even what she does for the Prime Minister are starting to wonder if Kuroko Tamaki  _knows_  how to talk. If they haven't heard her talking to the Prime Minister or even the individual heads of the SP (Special Police) and the Public Security Division, they would have assumed that she's mute.

Katsuragi and Ishigami—the heads of SP and Public Security respectively are some of the rare few that have engaged in conversation with the teen for the past few years, and both are very impressed with the high intelligence that she possesses. They are also aware of her history, and just what led to her working for the Prime Minister—with knowledge of her existence and also that of her friends being kept under lock and key.

"Come in." A voice from behind the door of the Prime Minister's office echoed as Tamaki knocked on the door, and she entered.

A gentle looking man with gray hair sat behind the desk—a face that had appeared on television countless times staring back at her from behind the desk. The Prime Minister of Japan smiled at the teal head as he rose to his feet, even as the teen closed the door behind her.

"Kuroko-chan, it's nice to see you again." He greeted, only to be greeted by a polite nod. "Well, we both know why I've summoned you here." He handed a brown file to Tamaki who took it with a raised brow. A mug shot of a middle aged man stared back at Tamaki as she opened the file. "His name's Kawobe. He's actually arrested for suspicion of murder for several politicians and civilians. However, every single time we are about to charge him with several counts of murder, the evidence somehow always disappeared." The Prime Minister scowled. "Public Security managed to track down his latest location—all the information is in that file." He met Tamaki's eyes. "You know what to do."

Tamaki nodded. "We'll get it done," she said, closing the file with a light snap, and slipping it into her bag.

She was about to leave when she heard a soft apology from the Prime Minister of Japan in front of her, and she looked up—straight into the eyes of the man who had been protecting her and her friends for all these years ever since they've been rescued—seeing to it that they try to lead as normal lives as possible outside of the few 'jobs' that they took up occasionally—given by the Prime Minister.

"I'm sorry." The Prime Minister said apologetically once more. "If truth be told, I honestly don't want you or your friends to continue doing what you were  _forced_  to do once—back when you were members of Black Sun. I wanted you kids to try to integrate back into society once more, trying to lead normal lives. But…"

"We understand." Tamaki closed her eyes briefly. "Besides, killing is all that we know. It's the only life we know." She admitted at last. Tamaki walked towards the door, resting her hand on the doorknob before she paused once more. "I got a question, Prime Minister."

"Yes?"

"Back then…" Tamaki turned to look over her shoulder at the Prime Minister. "Back then, why didn't you kill us? Why did you spare us?" She met the Prime Minister's eyes. "You had Kashiwagi killed on your orders—and I understand why. But he trained us.  _All_  of us. Since early childhood—when we were taken from our families before we were even old enough to understand right from wrong, and given the ability to think for ourselves. We were  _assassins._  The best of the best. All of us trained in every kind of warfare, battle tactics and even trained to use every kind of weapon ever known. We've probably killed as many people as he did by the time that the SP and Public Security have rounded up Black Sun four years ago." She stared at the Prime Minister. "The rest of the syndicate were executed along with Kashiwagi. So why didn't you kill us? Is it because we're kids?"

The Prime Minister was silent for several moments before a wry smile crossed his lips. "In a way, yes," he said. "I have a son about your age—probably just a few years older. He is in his second year of high school now. Back then, I couldn't help thinking that it could have been my son who had been in your place. I couldn't prevent the horrific things that had been done to you. Neither could I prevent that all seven of you have been ripped from your families—and we still have no idea who they are so that we can tell them that their children are still alive. And for that, I'm sorry. But the least that I can do is to make sure that the seven of you live lives as normal as possible."

Tamaki was silent for several moments. "Sei had told you once before—even before you decided to kind of keep our talents as assassins secret, only engaging our services on very rare occasions. We can't really return to normal lives any longer—not with this much blood on our hands," she said wryly. She met the Prime Minister's eyes. "In the end, assassin, civilian or officer. We are all just the same—just pebbles in the avalanche." She murmured before shaking her head. "We'll get the job done."

Then she was gone.

For a very long moment, the Prime Minister of Japan sighed before he reached into his drawer and pulled out a black folder with the words 'Classified' stamped across it in red, with the words 'ICE' written at the bottom of the folder. He opened it, revealing several mug shots of children not much older than eleven or twelve on the first page of the folder.

The syndicate Black Sun had been an organisation that the entire nation of Japan, along with several other nations have been after for years now—even during the time of the Prime Minister before him. Approximately ten years ago, a series of kidnappings have taken place all over the nation, with the children being taken around the ages of two to four—barely toddlers old enough to know right from wrong. Those children were never found, and ransoms were never demanded from their grief stricken parents either.

Then when the Prime Minister himself had just ascended to the post about four years ago, a member of the SP had stumbled across sensitive information about the syndicate Black Sun when a series of killings have been taking place across the world. The member of the SP had stumbled upon a pair of kids—barely middle school age who have turned out to be child assassins of Black Sun, much to their horror. Those children have given them a deal—that if they give them information and tell them everything that they knew about the syndicate, they will offer amnesty to them and their friends who have never wanted to be part of this world to begin with.

Due to their young ages, and after determining that the children speak the truth, the Prime Minister had then agreed. A raid was then launched on the headquarters of the syndicate, with it causing heavy casualties on both sides. In the end however, most of the members of the syndicate were executed. There were still a few that are on the loose however—and the reason why the children's new identities were being kept secret today.

As for the children that have managed to escape the clutches of the organisation, the Prime Minister had created new identities for them, and has some of his trusted officers teach them the basics of everyday life—enrolling them into school after that so that they could live in society.

Due to how they have been brought up however, those children could never really get away from killing—and are essentially assassins. The few who actually knew who they are however couldn't stomach the thought of killing these kids. Finally, a member of the Prime Minister's bodyguard detail who used to serve in Special Forces have suggested that these children be 'contract killers' in a sense for the Prime Minister—there to take out the threats to Japan that they couldn't order legally. It might sound cruel, but it is the only way to suit all parties. Those children who are teens now functions under the unit name 'ICE'. And not all their jobs are given by the Prime Minister either. Some of those jobs are actually requested by the teens themselves.

Essentially, they are given the go-ahead to kill as long as they kept the Prime Minister informed and such. Those teens are no monsters however. The Prime Minister had never recalled a single person that they've killed being an innocent. Those that have earned the ire of ICE are typically villains or those that have wronged someone but couldn't be punished by the law for various reasons.

The Prime Minister flipped over the first page, revealing a profile page of a redhead, complete with a recent photo and his stats and even his skills. The leader of ICE, and also the one who plans their operations.  _Akashi Seijuro._

" _I was too young to remember when I was first taken by the syndicate. But I do remember that Number Two had been my cousin. The syndicate—Kashiwagi taught me how to plan operations. I am a weapons specialist. I was also their leader in a sense, along with one other—"_

The next page reveals the shot of a green headed teen with glasses, looking extremely serious and studious—the very picture of a scholar.  _Midorima Shintaro._

" _I am the team's doctor—I was trained in medical techniques—trained to patch up my teammates and comrades from any injuries that they've sustained during training or missions. I was taught to be a sniper—guns and bullets have always been my best friends as a child. There is no target too far away for me. I never miss my shot or my target—"_

The third page is that of a handsome blonde—with looks that could easily gain him a job as a model anywhere.  _Kise Ryota._

" _I am their infiltrator—a master of disguises. I could get into any place easily—trained to gather information from any target—man or woman by using my charm to seduce or lie—"_

The next page is that of a bored looking teen with unusual purple hair.  _Murasakibara Atsushi._

" _My job is just to make sure that my teammates get back alive. Nothing more. I am their protector, their shield—their Defender—"_

The fifth page is that of a dark skinned teen with short dark blue hair, with an almost feral look in his eyes and face.  _Aomine Daiki._

" _In missions, I am the first to be sent in to wreck havoc—to kill as many people as I could before the enemy takes me down. But no one has killed me yet. I am their brawler—the main attacker—"_

The next page is that of an orange haired teen with soft brown eyes. At first glance, he seems to be an ordinary kid.  _Ogiwara Shigehiro._

" _I'm an all rounder—a weapons specialist. I typically work with Number Two as the team's information specialist and hacker—"_

The last page reveals a shot of the only female of the group—their second-in-command, and also normally their representative when a member of ICE needs to head to the Prime Minister's residence.  _Kuroko Tamaki._

" _I am anything that the team needs me to be—an infiltrator, a hacker, a killer, an information specialist or even a sniper. Guns and knives are my speciality—I attack from far away or even from high places. I can enter places that most would have trouble with. I am their vice-captain—the one to make sure they return in one piece—"_

The Prime Minister sighed, recalling the individual interviews that they have with these seven children four years ago when new identities were set up for them, and they became 'ICE'. When they've entered high school earlier this year however, all of them have split into different regions. As far as he knew, only three still remains in Tokyo.

"… _We are former members of Black Sun. We have a proposal for you—one that we would like you to listen to…"_

The Prime Minister closed the folder with a light snap.

"…Kashiwagi… You truly are a sinful man…"


	2. Murder is My Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having witnessed his parents' murders, Izuki Shun tries to seek out the vigilantes that he'd heard so much about, accidentally stumbling upon Kuroko Tamaki who is just finishing up an assassination job.

" _Courage is not having the strength to go on; it is going on when you don't have the strength." - Theodore Roosevelt_

**XXXXXX**

The light chimes of the piano key echoed around the music room of Seirin High as Kuroko Tamaki pressed down on one of the piano keys with her index finger, letting her fingertips run over the white piano keys of the black grand piano.

Back then, when she was younger, all of them—Tamaki included have been trained in etiquette, politics and even musical instruments—not just hand-to-hand combat and weapons training. After all, no one would be wary of a child—hence, child assassins are able to slip into most places without any suspicion from arousing.

All the members of ICE hold at least black belts in judo, aikido and even taekwondo. Tamaki herself held a national best championship in kendo during her middle school years as well, when the ace of the kendo club broke his arm during her second year, and the captain was despairing of ever finding anyone good enough to replace him. For some reason however, he had heard how good Tamaki is with kendo, and had dragged her into the competition against her will—promising that it'll be just that one time, much to her annoyance.

…No one had been able to best or equal her in kendo however—if you don't go by the title of the Generation of Miracles or ICE, that is.

The teal head then sat down on the piano seat, letting her fingers run over the piano keys before she started playing—with her fingers almost flowing over the keys of the piano as her body remembers just how to play the songs. She shut her eyes, letting her muscle memory do the work for her.

Music had always been a way to vent her frustrations back when she is locked in that place, and forced to do nothing but kill and kidnap innocent people—women and children included. Her weapons and hand-to-hand training also helps her to vent her anger and guilt. Even now, sometimes when she gets nightmares from that period in her life (not that it happens a lot now), she plays the piano.

Outside the music room of Seirin High, Izuki Shun raised an eyebrow as his ears pricked up, hearing the melodious tunes of a piano. It is almost professional level—and he should know—he had been to a few music tournaments ever since he was little due to his mother who had been a pianist and a music critic. Who in Seirin could play like that?

Nothing against his school, but as Seirin is a pretty new school, they couldn't exactly manage to hire professional musicians to teach the students who'd joined the only music club in the school to play on professional level. As it is, Seirin had never managed to win a single tournament ever since its founding—both sports and culture. That is only part of the reason why the basketball club is so determined to bring back a championship—not only to prove something to themselves but also to prove to all of Japan that a new school and a new team like Seirin could reach the top with hard work.

Izuki's eyes widened when he saw who had been playing the piano as he looked through the glass window of the music room—allowing those on the outside to look into the music room.

_Tamaki._

He had never even known that she plays the piano—and at almost professional level too. Though Izuki is starting to realise that there is a lot that he doesn't know about their quietest and youngest member—ever since he'd started helping Tamaki out with her 'manager' duties. Officially, Seirin doesn't have a manager, but unofficially, ever since Tamaki had joined Seirin, she had been doing what she does best—intelligence gathering and devising strategies and training regimes for the team.

As the work involved is too much for one person, and Riko had to concentrate on the training for the team, the brunette coach had asked the only person in the team who at least understood a little how to devise strategies and gather information—Izuki himself to assist Tamaki. Furihata sometimes helps out too, as he is going to be the next Point Guard of the team after Izuki once the current second years graduate.

To be blunt, Furihata has zero experience and knowledge in basketball, only joining the team because of Fukuda and Kawahara, but is quickly learning to love the sport and the game. And honestly, Izuki feels as if Tamaki prefers it that way too, as she is basically teaching Furihata how to strategise and gather information on a clean slate. After all, there is a good chance that Tamaki might end up having to take over the coaching once Riko graduates, and it'll help tremendously if someone knows how to do some aspects of her job to take the burden off her.

Izuki frowned as he stared at Tamaki—finding that he likes seeing her play, looking so serene and at peace, with an almost small smile on her face. She doesn't really express her emotions much or even smile, even after their victory against Kaijo High during that practice match about two weeks ago.

Honestly, that is one eye opening match.

Sure, all of them know what the members of the Generation of Miracles are capable of—one doesn't gain a name like that without being monsters in basketball. But the practice match against Kaijo High and Kise Ryota is the first time when all of Seirin had seen a clash between two members of the Generation of Miracles—Kise Ryota and Kuroko Tamaki. Even Kagami who is easily the powerhouse of the team could barely keep up with the two. And even though the rest of the team are totally outclassed by Tamaki, she still managed to weave her plays and tactics with the rest of the team. It is probably one of the reasons why they've managed to win the match against Kaijo with a full ten points ahead of them.

"She should smile more. She looks better when she smiles." Izuki murmured absent-mindedly as he went on his way, with the light tunes of the piano echoing in the background as he did so.

* * *

In the music room, mere moments after Izuki Shun had left—not that Tamaki is aware of it—the light ringing tone of her cellphone from her bag caught her attention, and she stopped her piano playing.

Frowning to herself, the teal head reached down towards her bag by the side of the piano, fishing out her light blue cellphone with the keychain of a black and white dog hanging from it, answering the call without even looking at the LCD screen.

"Hello?"

" _Tamaki? It's me. Yase."_  A voice echoed through the phone—with the voice belonging to ICE's 'handler' of sorts—Ashiya Ayase—a Public Security officer who was sent by the Prime Minister to 'keep an eye' on them so as to speak, and also to act as a messenger of sorts. He is also kind of their guardian—there to make sure that no one knows of their other life or their pasts.

"How is it?" Tamaki asked quickly, knowing what this is about—since she'd actually gone to Yase on Friday night after her visit to the Prime Minister's residence, asking him to perform a background check on their target.

Typically, ICE doesn't always issue a headhunt and then an assassination on a target the moment they're given a job. They actually checked out the reasons first before determining if they should kill the person or not. While some others might find it disrespectful—that it is almost like ICE doesn't trust the Prime Minister and his men—the Prime Minister himself as well as the heads of SP and Public Security understood why.

The members of ICE have been used a little too much in the past—being used as human weapons. After getting out from Black Sun, they hate being ordered around and killing people whom either don't deserve it or whom are just in the wrong place at the wrong time. That had been one of the conditions that ICE had set when Interpol and the Prime Minister had first granted them political immunity and have set up new identities for them. They refused to allow themselves to be used any longer.

" _It's as you said."_  Yase said solemnly. There were sounds of rustling paper on the other end of the line.  _"The target—Kawobe is ex-militia. He was given a dishonourable discharge for abandoning a comrade on the battlefield and left to die. After he was discharged from Black Ops, he joined a few other PMCs in other nations—usually the war-ravaged countries."_

Tamaki frowned. PMCs.  _Private Military Company._  Basically, guerrilla groups. So their target is nothing more than a war nut—thirsting for bloodshed and battles.

" _And then again, I'm sure that you knew all this already."_  Yase said almost sarcastically as there were the sounds of rustling paper on the other end of the line.  _"He returned to Japan about five years ago. And like what we know, is wanted for the murders of several people—politicians and even civilians with high connections. Apparently, he was hired as an assassin or something. Public Security has cracked down on those who've hired him—and they are currently serving their sentences. It's just Kawobe whom they couldn't seem to charge—as the evidence disappear every single time they're about to charge him in court—with any witnesses either mysteriously disappearing or even ending up in an accident of some sort. Clearly, someone wants to keep him out of prison."_

Tamaki let Yase's words run through her mind for several moments. Black Ops. Ex-militia. He isn't going to be easy to deal with then. "…I'll contact the others. We'll assemble at Ashiya's tonight," she said, balancing her phone in between her cheek and her ear as she picked up her bag, swinging it over her shoulder. Ashiya's is the café-cum-bar that Yase operates in downtown Tokyo as his cover—where it turns into ICE's base after closing hours.

" _All of them?"_

"Nope." Tamaki replied as she exited the music room. "Only those of us still in Tokyo. And Kise-kun too. We'll be there tonight."

" _Okay." Click._

**XXXXXX**

A little after midnight that night can find four members of ICE in downtown Tokyo, in Ashiya's—all dressed in casual clothes as they're just there for a strategy session and not going on a mission.

"Kawobe. No last name known." Midorima Shintaro frowned, passing around the folder that the Prime Minister had given Tamaki just days earlier. "Former Black Ops member. Ex-militia. Served in several PMCs in nations like Russia, Israel and Uruguay. In other words, he's extremely battle tested."

"He's just a war nut." Aomine Daiki snorted, glancing at the skill set and stats of the guy that Tamaki could manage to attain in just a few days—and not for the first time, he marvelled at the fact that Tamaki could manage to gain this much information on their target in just a few days. "Served as an assassin, huh? Figures. Midorima, you'll be interested to know that this guy specialises in rifles and guns."

Midorima grunted, nursing his bowl of red bean soup in front of him.

"So how are we going to do this?" Kise Ryota asked, passing the folder back to Tamaki even as he sipped from his glass of iced lemon tea.

All four members of ICE—minus three who are currently in Kyoto and Akita respectively—are currently seated at the bar counter of Ashiya's with drinks in front of them. Ashiya Ayase—nicknamed Yase—who despite the name is really a handsome man in his late twenties with light blonde hair tied in a short ponytail at his nape and gray eyes stood behind the counter, fiddling with the computer on his side of the counter.

"He's ex-militia." Tamaki pointed out, looking from face to face to make sure that her friends understood just what they're going to be in for this time around. "Even as good as we are, strength-wise, we're not going to be much of a match for a man nearly two times older than we are, and not to mention bigger and stronger. We can't face him in frontal combat."

"Sneak attack then?" Midorima murmured. They've targeted a few people like this in the past—with a few different plans. "So are we using sleeping pills, the lost girl plan or what?" He asked, running his mind through the few various scenarios that they've used over the past few years. With Akashi, Murasakibara and Ogiwara missing, they're going to be short-handed for awhile, but would still be able to manage.

"Neither." Tamaki shook her head. "Kawobe's routine is pretty standard—especially after Hayato gave me a list of his usual day-to-day routine. He works as some kind of guard for some yakuza member—he has to lie low for a while due to the government after him. Must be pretty good money if he's willing to do that." Tamaki commented before shaking her head and flipping over the next page in the folder. The rest of her teammates peered over her shoulder at the folder. "Every single night, he frequents a bar in downtown Shinjuku by the name of Rose Maiden. It's one of  _those_  type of bars." She exchanged looks with her friends whom took several moments to understand what she meant, and Yase chuckled beneath his breath.

Sometimes, he's glad that these seven teens have to grow up so fast, as he doesn't have to give them the embarrassing talk of the 'birds and the bees'. But sometimes, it makes him sad too—as they are forced to grow up so fast.

"Those type of bars…?" Midorima trailed off before a disgusted look appeared on his face. "Oh… I get it."

"Strip dancers. Prostitutes. The usual." Kise sighed.

Every single member of ICE knew just what kind of place downtown Shinjuku is at night—especially the underground areas. Pretty much, the thugs and the few honourable yakuza gangs that reside there made the laws in underground Shinjuku. The police normally leave them alone as long as they don't cause too much trouble, for even Japan needs a place for those who lived in the underground or on the wrong side of the law to prevent worse crimes. Even the gangs have a code of honour to abide by.

"Why do nearly every single target we go after frequents places like those?" Aomine had a disgusted look on his face. Even the pervert of their group couldn't really stand  _those_  types of places. "Anyway, what's the plan, Tamaki?"

Tamaki sighed. "Operation Seduction," she answered, sipping at her vanilla milkshake. "Get him drunk enough to not be able to fight back once he leaves the bar."

"Operation Seduction?" Kise echoed. "Are you going to do it? Don't, Tamacchi! Who knows what that pervert will do to you?" He almost wailed.

Tamaki hid a smirk behind her glass. "Who said I'm going to be the bait?" she questioned, sounding really amused.

"Huh?" Kise almost had question marks floating above his head, but the other three guys in the bar seemed to understand where Tamaki is going with this, and identical grins appeared on their faces as they looked at Kise like he's a fresh piece of meat. "Oh.  _Ohhhhhh no!"_  Kise finally understood as he shook his head frantically. "You want  _me_  to go in there and let him… Ewwww!" He shivered, wrapping his arms around himself.

Tamaki rolled her eyes. "I became 'bait' the last time. It's your turn," she said grumpily.

The only ones amongst ICE pretty enough to pass off as a woman is only Kise and Akashi, aside from Tamaki who  _is_  a real girl. However, no one had the guts to ask Akashi to cross dress as a woman on missions—so normally, it falls to Tamaki and Kise to be bait during missions like this. Fortunately, they don't have to do this too often—but the few times they do, Tamaki and Kise normally take it in turns to play bait—though depending on how dangerous it is for the 'bait', Kise does it as he's a guy and wouldn't risk getting himself raped or something.

"Come on, Kise. Do it for the good of the world for ridding us of filth like him." Aomine teased, slugging his arm around the unhappy Kise—using the same lines that the blonde had used on a very annoyed Tamaki during their last 'seduction' mission back during their second year of middle school.

"When are we doing this?" Kise mumbled into the countertop.

"Tomorrow." Tamaki answered. "The faster we kill Kawobe, the better. We don't know when he'll he leaving the country."

"Fine…"

**XXXXXX**

"Man Kise, you make one fine woman!" Aomine joked the next night in Ashiya's as a very unhappy Kise—dressed as a woman walked down the steps of the bar from the second level where there are bedrooms where ICE normally crashes if they're too tired to go home.

As a girl, Tamaki had been taught during their time at Black Sun to apply makeup and even etiquette. And all of them have been taught to seduce members of the opposite sex, and even members of their own sex. Seduction had been part of the skills of an assassin after all.

And even though the members of ICE have all seen Kise dressed up as a woman more than once, they still couldn't help but marvel at the transformation. This time around, Tamaki had made Kise look like one of those hookers from the red light district—dressed in a rather revealing red dress with slits down the right side—applying cushioning for 'breasts', and had a purple shawl around Kise's shoulders to hide his rather broad muscles gained from basketball training.

Come next year, Kise won't be able to pass off as a woman anymore unless he wore long sleeves. Kise is also wearing a long blonde wig the same shade of colour as his real hair—being held in place with hairpins so that it doesn't fall off—with black stilettos so high that Midorima and even Aomine wonders how Kise could even manage to walk in it without falling over.

A little makeup also goes a long way in making Kise looks like an adult woman, rather than a teenager.

"Shut up." A very unhappy Kise pouted. "All I have to do is just to get him drunk, right?" He looked at Tamaki for confirmation.

The remaining three members of ICE were all dressed in their mission clothes—typically all black with black boots and gloves to prevent leaving behind fingerprints. Tamaki however had a black scarf around her neck—once she is out on the frontlines, that scarf will be used to conceal the lower part of her face and her hair.

Tamaki who is checking over her weapons—her handgun, her daggers and even an extremely sharp hairpin that she'd tucked away into her pouch looked up and nodded. "We'll be on standby," she explained even as she fixed the communicator device onto Kise's dress—hiding it enough so that it couldn't be seen.

"I'll be on the roof opposite the bar. Ring the alarm if anything happens." Midorima told Kise from where he is at the bar counter, examining his sniper rifle. "I really don't want to kill him in the bar where everyone could see, but sometimes, it happens." He shrugged his shoulders.

"I'll be the driver this time, since Ogiwara isn't here." Aomine shrugged his shoulders. "I'm also going to be your ride to the bar. Come on, princess." He grinned as he mocked bowed and held out his hand for a very annoyed Kise whose eye is already twitching dangerously, his hand inching towards his right thigh where a hidden dagger is concealed. No member of ICE goes about without a weapon—even when they're at school. They just knew how to keep those weapons hidden on their person.

Yase chuckled from where he is standing in a corner, watching them do their preparations.

"I'M NOT A GIRL!"

**XXXXXX**

"I didn't even know that she could play—and this well too." Izuki Shun was telling his parents excitedly at dinner as he sat down at the dinner table, watching his mother place the large pot of soup in the middle of the dinner table. "Kaa-san, you might be interested in her. She's really good. I think that she could easily go professional if she wants to."

Izuki Shinsuke chuckled as he exchanged looks with his wife—both whom looked rather amused at their son's endless chatter. They have never seen him talk this much about someone before. Ever since the start of the new school year, and this girl had joined the basketball team, their son could never shut up about her.

"Shun, you seem to be talking a lot about this junior of yours lately." Izuki Mizuki smiled at her son.

Shun blushed at the implications behind his mother's teasing words. "I-It's nothing much," he insisted, scratching at his cheek with the habit that he always had whenever he's embarrassed. "It's just… I've never seen any girl like her before. All the girls that I know—outside of Riko—does nothing but just giggle and point."

His father laughed. "Ah, the mysteries of women," he said. "Why don't we sit down later after dinner and have a good long talk about the mysteries of women, and how they seem to assume that we men can read their minds?"

His wife looked annoyed. "Shinsuke, do you really want to sleep on the couch tonight?"

Before Shinsuke could appease his wife, there was a loud bang on their front door just then.

" _Open up!"_

Shun's eyes snapped towards the direction of their front door where someone was furiously pounding on the door, almost seeming like the front door is about to get broken down anytime soon.

"D-Dad?" Shun felt rather uneasy, and a little afraid behind the venom in that voice as well as the fact how they seemed to be trying to break down the door. "Who is that?"

His father's face was grim, and his intelligent gray eyes snapped towards Mizuki who looked grim, and concerned as well. "…Mizuki…"

Mizuki locked eyes with her husband, and a silent conversation passed between the two for several moments before the woman nodded. "I know," she said. "They're here."

"Who's here?" Shun asked, feeling more afraid by the moment—especially when his father left the kitchen and returned moments later with his handgun in his hand. His father had been a cop—and a damn good one as well, with his name often appearing in the papers with some arrest that he'd made or even some drug ring that he'd busted.

"Shun, come here!" Mizuki ordered, grabbing hold of her son by the arm and pulling him to his feet. The two, along with Shinsuke, then headed to the living room before Mizuki knelt down to the ground by the leather sofa, pushing it back slightly and pulling up part of the floor, much to Shun's surprise. A secret entrance?

"Kaa-san, what is—?"

Mizuki cut Shun off even as he opened his mouth, looking over her shoulder, a scared look on her face before she turned back towards her son. "Listen to me, you need to hide in here."

"But—"

Mizuki shook her head. "Do as I say," she said with a gentle but firm tone.

Something in his mother's eyes and tone—along with the serious and urgent looks on both his parents' faces made Shun obey, and he quickly slipped into the small space beneath the secret entrance—just big enough for one person, and he could barely fit himself in there—having to fold his legs up beneath him and made himself as small as possible. The air was dusty in there—with a thick layer of dust that made Shun want to choke.

"Shun. Son." Izuki Shinsuke knelt down by the side of the secret entrance—opposite his wife as he grasped Shun's hand, and the teen was startled to find that his father's hands were clammy. The man had a sad smile on his face. "Listen. No matter what you hear later, remain silent and  _don't come out!_  Do you hear me?" He asked urgently.

"Dad, what is going on?" Shun asked, scared, even as the bangs on the front door increased in both volume and ferocity.

Izuki Shinsuke shook his head before pressing a crystal CD case into his son's hands. "Keep that safe—that is what they're after," he said urgently, pushing the case into Shun's pants' pocket. "If you meet someone by the name of Ishigami Hideaki, hand that to him. The head of Public Security." Shun's eyes widened. His father's direct superior? "Listen to me, Shun. You  _must_ survive. Find the members of ICE—tell them that I'm calling in the favour that they owe me!" Shinsuke said urgently, keeping his eyes locked with his son's startled gray ones. "Survive, Shin!"

" _Hey, open up!"_

"Dear…" Mizuki met her husband's eyes, and Shinsuke nodded grimly. The woman then smiled at her son sadly, bending down and kissing him on the forehead. "You made us so proud, honey. Never forget—we'll always love you. Live on, Shun."

Mizuki smiled sadly before she closed the entrance to the small space—covering Shun in darkness that sent him into mild panic momentarily.

…What on earth is going on? Shun couldn't help but wonder.

" _Izuki! I know that you're in there! I saw the lights in your house! Open up now!"_  A gruff voice demanded—sounding muffled to Izuki's ears as he lay hidden beneath the entrance.

"…Fine, I'm coming." Shun could faintly hear his father's voice, along with the sound of the front door creaking open. Immediately after that, he heard the sound of several people entering the house. "…Shiranui-san, what can I do for you? And bringing all these people with you too. They don't seem to be part of the police force." His father's voice was strong and steady—betraying none of his uneasiness.

"Cut the crap, Izuki! I know that bastard Ishigami had you and Goto working on some list for the Prime Minister!" A voice barked. "Hand that list over!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that." His father said bravely. "That list as well as the work that Ishigami had myself, Goto and Kurosawa working on will pave the path for Japan—ridding us of the corruption that have long riddled our ranks."

"Your dedication and loyalty makes me sick." Shiranui sneered. "Hand it over. Or you don't care even if I kill your lovely wife here?" There was the sound of a loud click as the safety of a gun was released.

"…Mizuki…" His father sounded uneasy.

"…I know. I don't care. I fell in love with you and married you because you're loyal and righteous." Mizuki said so softly that Shun could barely hear what his mother had been saying. "I'll rather die, knowing that my husband stayed true to his heart and beliefs—than be the one responsible for the ruin of this nation!" His mother didn't sound afraid at all. "Shiranui-san, my husband told me about the threats that he had been receiving of late. We are both prepared to die. But even if you killed us, you will never escape the arms of the law or even justice itself."

"Justice? Hah!  _I_  am justice itself!"

"No, you're not. You're just nothing but a corrupted official only looking out for his own ass!" Shinsuke snapped. "Even if we die here, someone else will make sure that you pay."

"Kill them!"

There were muffled sounds of what seems to be gunshots just then, and Shun covered his mouth with both hands—muffling his scream, his eyes wide in horror even as he heard two loud thuds as something hit the ground.

"Pathetic."

"Sir, what should we do with these corpses?"

Shun felt his body starting to tremble as he heard those words. Corpses…? Then his parents are… This can't be happening…! They were just sitting down for dinner just minutes ago!

"Leave them here." The voice— _Shiranui,_  Shun remembered his father saying, said uncaringly. "That bastard Ishigami will want to investigate the death of his own man himself. If he's busy with this, then the less he will interfere with me and the rest of us. Besides, he'll never find the one responsible behind the death of Lieutenant Izuki Shinsuke!"

With a loud laugh, heavy footsteps then echoed on the ground, and the house fell silent.

Shun doesn't know how long that he'd remained within the small space beneath the floor. His legs almost felt as if they wouldn't obey his commands. Finally, Shun managed to get it together enough to rise on his legs gingerly—with his legs having fallen asleep on him, and pushed the entrance to the space open slowly, creeping out of it.

The first thing that he saw were bright red puddles of blood spreading across the floor—with two bodies on the ground—his parents' bodies. Shun's legs felt weak, and he almost fell to the ground.

"…Dad…" Shun whispered. "I… What should I do now?"

**XXXXXX**

" _I got him as drunk as I could. He's leaving Rose Maiden."_  Kise's voice cackled through the communicator at a little past ten. The blonde sounded rather disgruntled.  _"I want to go home and take a long bath. His hands are all over me!"_  He sounded disgusted.

Aomine's chuckles could be heard through the communicator.  _"All right. Stay put, princess. I'm coming to get you."_  The sounds of the car engine being put into motion could be heard just then.

" _Aomine-cchi…"_  Kise growled menacingly.  _"If you call me 'princess' once more…"_

" _If you two idiots are done fooling around, can you get out of there as soon as you could?"_  Midorima's voice sounded annoyed. There was a rustling of fabric from his end just then.  _"Tamaki, he's heading north east—towards the north ward of underground Shinjuku. Seems to be awfully drunk."_  He murmured.  _"Kise, just how much did you make that guy drink?"_

Tamaki sighed, readying her dagger. "Okay. I'll meet you guys back at Ashiya's," she said before she then launched her grappling hook towards the rooftop of the next building—heading towards the northern side of underground Shinjuku, with her black clothing allowing her to blend in with her surroundings due to the lack of decent lighting in this part of town. Then, Tamaki let herself land onto the ground in an alley, leaning against the wall, the fingers of her left hand wrapped around the hilt of her dagger.

She waited.

Tamaki didn't have long to wait, as the drunken out of tune singing of a  _very drunk_  man reaches her ears just then, and she shifted her right foot—ready to spring out and drag him into the alley where she is. There is a reason why ICE have decided to make Kawobe as drunk as they could. No matter how well trained a soldier is, or even how physically strong he is—he wouldn't be able to fight back if he is drunk.

The sounds of dragging feet and the drunken singing were getting louder, and then, as Tamaki watched the ground near the alley—a shadow of a man was visible, with said man swaying from side to side. As the first signs of booted feet appeared in her vision, Tamaki leapt out and grabbed the man—hooking her right arm around his neck and dragged him into the alley.

The bottle of liquor grasped loosely in his hand clattered and rolled to the ground as she did so.

Tamaki tried to hold her breath as much as she could as the strong smell of alcohol reaches her nostrils—thankful for the help of her black scarf that is currently covering the lower part of her face and her hair. Due to how drunk the man is, he is basically laying against her body as she hooked her right arm around his neck.

Squinting slightly in the darkness, Tamaki noted that the man is indeed Kawobe—their target for tonight. Seeing the man about to scream for help, she used her right hand to cover his mouth—thankful that she is wearing gloves on her hands.

"Be quiet." Tamaki said in a low dangerous voice even as she whipped out her dagger with her left hand—the silver blade glinting in the darkness. Even though she couldn't see it, Tamaki knew that Kawobe's eyes have widened in horror. "…You're a hard one to find, Kawobe." Kawobe stiffened as she spoke his name. "…Hell is waiting for you."

She then slit open his throat.

Kawobe was dead before he even hit the ground, a puddle of blood pooling around him.

There was the sound of a light gasp, and Tamaki's eyes widened as she looked up. The moon came out from behind a cloud just then, shining its light down onto the streets of Shinjuku. Tamaki's eyes widened a slight fraction when she recognised the teen standing at the entrance of the alley—ashen faced with light specks of blood on his clothes.

_Izuki Shun._

What the hell is he doing out here at this time of night? And in this part of town even! And why in the world is he walking around  _without_  a jacket on?

"What…? Who…are you?" Izuki could barely get his words out, eyes wide with fear and horror at having seen a murder happen in front of him.

Tamaki was quick to avert her face to make sure that Izuki didn't see her—even though she knew that he wouldn't recognise her with the scarf covering her face and hair. The assassin then shot her grappling hook up towards the rooftop once more and took to the roof, leaving a very confused and terrified Izuki Shun behind, and one dead body.

* * *

"…I messed up," was the first thing that Tamaki said the moment that she entered Ashiya's and saw that her three friends along with Yase were waiting for her—each with a drink in front of them as they waited.

Kise had already long changed out of his disguise, and had clearly showered too—judging by his damp hair. Heavens only knows how long he'd spent in the shower, trying to scrub off the feeling of having Kawobe's hands all over him.

Seeing enquiring and curious eyes on her, Tamaki took a deep breath, pulling down the scarf around her face and her hair—letting it hang around her neck like how she usually did when not on the frontlines. "Someone saw me."

" _What?"_

Aomine's eyes widened a slight fraction in surprise before narrowing again. "That's unusual," he commented. "You normally never let anyone see you." The other three nodded—apart from Akashi, Tamaki is the second best in ICE when it comes to assassination techniques.

"I…don't think that he recognise me though." Tamaki said hesitantly even as she took her usual seat between Midorima and Kise, nodding a grateful thanks to Yase who handed her a warm cup of milk. "I mean, I had my hair and face covered."

"Then I think that it's fine." Midorima said with a frown. "After all, murders and crimes happen often in underground Shinjuku. The yakuza gangs make the laws there. The police typically don't interfere in matters there unless something major happens. Even the civilians know that."

Kise nodded in agreement. He was about to say something when the phone of Ashiya's rang, nearly causing him to jump. As one, the four members of ICE snapped their heads towards Yase who picked up the receiver.

"Ashiya," he said as a manner of greeting. His eyes then widened a slight fraction before narrowing. "No sir. Uh huh." He glanced at the four teens in front of him. "They're right in front of me. All right." He then placed the receiver back onto the phone and pressed a button, switching to loudspeaker mode. "Goto, you're on loudspeaker."

Tamaki's eyes widened a slight fraction. Goto? Ishigami's deputy in Public Security?

" _I assume that you've finished your latest assignment?"_  Goto asked. Before either of them could answer, he continued,  _"If so, I need you four on an urgent assignment. Ishigami told me to. And this time, it's not an assassination job. We need you to find someone for us."_

Midorima frowned. "Who and what for?" he asked. "Technically, we don't even exist."

There was a sigh from Goto.  _"Izuki Shinsuke was found dead in his house a few hours ago—him and his wife,"_  he said, and the eyes of all five in the bar widened. Izuki Shinsuke had served in Public Security alongside Ishigami, Goto, Kurosawa and Yase, and had been an excellent cop.

" _What?"_  Aomine almost upset his cup of tea at that.

" _We received a distress signal from Izuki hours earlier. But by the time that we got to his house, he and his wife were both killed."_  Goto answered, sounding rather stressed.  _"For months now, Ishigami and us have been working on compiling a list of corrupted politicians and government officials. The Prime Minister is planning on coming out with a new system for the police force—one that will benefit our country and the justice system. But it would also make lots of people uncomfortable. Izuki had been the one to compile that list. Clearly, he pissed off some people in the process—people who are desperate to keep their names out of the list. Now both he and his wife are dead, and their son has gone missing. We need you to find him before one of those on the list gets to him."_

Aomine scowled. "Hah? And how do you expect us to do that when we don't even know what the hell he looks like—"

"Actually, I do." Tamaki interrupted, a frown on her face.  _Izuki._  The same last name as Izuki-sempai… And she definitely remembers Izuki-sempai mentioning once that his father is a cop. "I have a senior in the basketball team that goes by the name of Izuki. It's probably him."

"… _Find him."_

Tamaki closed her eyes briefly. "…Very well."

**XXXXXX**

Izuki has no idea how long he'd walked, or even where he is going. Even as the cold winds whipped at his body, causing him to shiver, he didn't even notice it. His mind kept replaying the murder of his parents as he lay hidden in the small space—and even what his father had said.

_Shiranui._

That is the name of the man who had killed his parents. He felt for the crystal CD case in his pocket, relieved to find that it's still there. He couldn't just go to the police about this, as he has no proof, and furthermore, he hadn't  _seen_ the murder, only  _heard_ it. And judging by the way his father had addressed the man, he is probably somebody high up in the police force—probably even a politician or something.

Shun felt anger almost consume him.

His father had been a good and righteous cop. And he couldn't even get justice done for his parents' sakes, and see to it that their murderers are charged?

Suddenly, Izuki stopped in his tracks, recalling something that he'd once heard—of a rumour that had gone around the internet, and even amongst the students at school. An urban legend of sorts.  _'As long as you pay, they'll kill, steal, do anything at all'._

_Assassins._

They're also known by another name…

"Vigilantes…" Izuki murmured to himself out loud.

He then remembered that man who was murdered in the back alley in underground Shinjuku earlier. Was he  _assassinated_  on someone's orders? Crimes and murders happened so often in underground Shinjuku that no one would really care if some small thug or yakuza turns up dead in there. And that person in the dark clothes… Is he a vigilante?

Izuki clutched his hands into fists.

Will…they accept his request?

* * *

It felt odd—creepy almost by being at the deadly silent shrine at night. Due to the lack of believers, most of the shrines in central Tokyo and Shinjuku have been torn down, leaving only this small shrine intact.

Gulping, Izuki gathered his courage and went towards the board next to the offering box of the shrine where all those wishing for something or the other wrote their wishes on plaques and hang them on white offering ropes by the board.

With shaking fingers, Izuki picked up the black marker by the side and wrote his wish: 'Avenge my parents', hanging the plaque on a white rope. According to the rumours that he'd heard, there are various ways to hire the services of the vigilantes.

One of them is via a website of some sort which seems to be one of the more popular ways. And then again, they don't take every single request either. According to the rumours, the vigilantes only take on the assassination jobs if they determined that the target indeed deserves their ire. One of the other ways to contact the vigilantes for jobs is to write the request on a plaque and hang them in this shrine.

It is smart in a way, Izuki admits. After all, what they're doing isn't exactly legal—and this way, the cops can't track them down. Even Izuki had heard that their website couldn't be traced, even by the nation's top computer experts.

"Please…" Izuki murmured, reading his wish that he'd written on the plaque. "I just want the man who'd killed my parents to pay for what he did. They don't deserve to die. Please… Make him pay…"

For several moments, Izuki could hear nothing but silence. The only sounds surrounding him were the loud howls of the wind and the quiet whispers of the leaves growing on the trees around the shrine.

For a long moment, nothing happened. And just as Izuki was ready to give up, a hand shot out of nowhere and wrapped itself around his mouth, muffling any shouts or screams that he otherwise might have given. An arm wrapped itself around his waist—entrapping his arms to his body—and Izuki could be wrong, but he swore that this person is both a female and shorter than him.

"Be quiet please." A voice spoke from behind him—a voice that sounded oddly familiar. And for the life of him, Izuki couldn't remember  _where_  he'd heard it. His voice was also muffled by the hand covering his mouth—not that he could scream even if he wants to! "Don't struggle. Just remain quiet and don't move."

Izuki's eyes widened a slight fraction in horror as he felt what is unmistakably a gun poking into the side of his leg.

…Who is it? Is it the same person who has killed his parents?

Is he going to die here?


	3. Vigilantes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuki meets the 'vigilantes'--the ones whom he had been searching for, and he was surprised when he learnt that one of them is Kuroko Tamaki herself. Though nothing beats learning that the Generation of Miracles are all assassins, and are all part of the vigilante group that he'd been searching for so desperately.

" _Assassination is never a pretty business." - Kuroko Tamaki_

**XXXXXX**

Izuki Shun was too terrified to even move before his vision suddenly went dark, and he then realised that he had just been blindfolded, with his mouth gagged. Then before he even knew what is going on, he was thrown over someone's shoulder, and thrown into a moving vehicle—probably a van or something.

The gag in his mouth stopped him from saying anything or even screaming, and it wasn't too long before the vehicle stopped. The door of the vehicle opened just then, as Izuki could hear the sounds of the crickets in the night. A pair of hands picked him up easily—almost like he weighed nothing, before he is placed over someone's shoulder again.

And then…

"We're here."

A pair of gentle and careful hands placed him down onto a chair before the gag and blindfold were removed. With his eyes covered for several minutes, the sudden light that suddenly entered his vision caused Izuki to become dazed for several moments, and he blinked several times in an effort to clear his vision.

When his vision cleared, he was slightly startled to see that he's in a shop of some sort—probably a restaurant or a café or something, being seated at one of the cubicles closest to the counter seats. And five pairs of curious eyes were staring back at him.

Three of the people, Izuki had never seen before in his life. But it is the other two whom Izuki knew.

His eyes widened. "…Tamaki? Kise?"

The two mentioned exchanged looks with each other before Tamaki took a step backwards from Izuki—along with the dark skinned teen with short dark blue hair, she is the only one standing, with the other two teens seated on chairs at the counter seats, with the last person who seemed to be the oldest standing behind the counter—presumably the owner of the establishment.

For several moments, no one said a single word.

"Uh… Where am I?" Izuki asked, honestly confused over everything right now. "And what is going on?"

The four teens in the shop exchanged looks with each other before the green haired teen pushed his glasses up his nose. "This is Ashiya's—a café that functions as a bar at night—located in downtown Tokyo," he said. "We brought you here."

"W-What do you want with me?"

The four teens in the room exchanged silent looks between themselves once more—a silent message conveying between each other with glances alone. Finally, Tamaki turned her attention back towards Izuki. And now that the black haired teen had enough wits about him to take in his surroundings, he saw that the four teens in front of him—Tamaki included, have on dark clothing.

"Earlier tonight… You saw what happened, didn't you?" Kise asked when it looked like the rest of his companions wouldn't speak. Gone is the almost childish personality when Seirin had first met Kise two weeks ago. There is an almost cold gaze in his eyes right now—almost like that of a predator's as he eyed Izuki. The blonde narrowed his eyes. "Underground Shinjuku. The alley."

Izuki's eyes widened when he remembered the murder that he'd witnessed in the alley earlier that night. Underground Shinjuku had always been a dangerous place. Everyone knew that. It became particularly dangerous when night falls. Murders and crimes take place in that part of town almost every single day.

The dark skinned teen who is leaning against the counter seat raised a brow. "So you mean that this guy is the one who saw…?" He trailed off slowly, alternating his gaze between Izuki and Tamaki.

"He was at the shrine." Tamaki said, speaking up for the first time ever since bringing Izuki here, and the latter widened his eyes in realisation—finally remembering where he'd heard that voice. So that means the one whom he had met at the shrine earlier must be… Tamaki placed down the plaque that Izuki had written on at the shrine earlier onto the table in front of him. The words written in black marker could be seen by everyone. "He's made a request."

Request…? Then that means… They are… And if so, Tamaki is also…!

Izuki swallowed his fear and confusion. "Are…you guys the ones in the rumours? The vigilantes?" he asked, keeping his eyes on Tamaki's face rather than on any of the others.

"Yes, we are." The green head answered carefully. "Our leader isn't here right now, along with two of the others. So right now, it is mainly Tamaki who is running things. I'm Midorima Shintaro."

"…Aomine Daiki." The dark skinned teen grunted.

Izuki's eyes almost bulged out of the sockets. He recognised those names immediately.

"…The Generation of Miracles?"

The four teens exchanged looks. "Well… Yes." Tamaki said at last. "It's a bit of a long story, but the vigilantes as you know us as are all members of the Generation of Miracles, along with one other. We're also known as ICE to the underground. And that over there is Ashiya Ayase, the boss of this establishment."

Ashiya Ayase nodded to Izuki solemnly, but otherwise acted as if nothing is happening at all—almost like he didn't have four teens in front of him who are also killers.

"Ayase?" Izuki had a funny look on his face at that. Isn't that a girl's name?

Midorima coughed into his hand. "Despite his name, he's definitely a guy," he said solemnly. Clearly, this is a common reaction for those who have met Ashiya Ayase for the first time.

Ayase shrugged. "It's just that when I'm a kid, my parents believed that boys with girls' names tend to grow up strong, so they named me 'Ayase'," he explained. "Everyone here calls me 'Yase' though."

"So." Aomine turned towards Izuki, bringing the conversation back to topic. "You had a request?"

Izuki nodded, staring at his clenched fists on the tabletop, wondering where to start. "My parents… They were murdered…by a man my father addressed as 'Shiranui'."

All five in front of Izuki stiffened, and Tamaki frowned. "…Shiranui? He's in the force. In Metro PD," she added for her friends' benefit. "Ishigami has mentioned him once to me." She then turned towards Izuki. "We got a pretty good idea what had happened. You're Lieutenant Izuki Shinsuke's son, aren't you? Member of Public Security." She added, and Izuki's eyes widened, nodding.

Many people knew that his father is a police officer. Most just never knew that he worked in Public Security, and hence, is also kind of responsible for the security and safety for the Prime Minister in a way. Also, the way that Tamaki had addressed his father…

Just…who is she anyway? Who are they?

"Um… I get that you're the vigilantes and all. But… How do you know my father?" Izuki asked at last. "Tamaki… Who…are you?"

Tamaki glanced at Yase who said nothing for several moments as he cleaned the wine glass in his hand with a white cloth. "…You might as well tell him, Tamaki," he said at last. "He's going to find out eventually. Ishigami must have a reason for asking you to bring him here."

For several moments, there was nothing but silence—even as everyone in the room stared at Tamaki, wondering what the teal head will do. With Akashi not around, the teal head is the one calling the shots for ICE right now—or at least, just for the members of ICE present in Tokyo.

Generally, the leaders of ICE are Akashi and Tamaki. Akashi plans the operations, though Tamaki steps in if needed, as she is the team's tactician. Her skills over strategising and tactics don't just apply to the basketball court after all. It's just that Tamaki generally handles the behind the scenes work before ICE moves in on their target—gathering information on their target, performing the background checks, mapping out the routes, laying out plans for the assassination, and even doing the computer hacking if their target is in a place with a security system. Ogiwara Shigehiro normally assists her with those areas, as apart from Tamaki, he is the only other person in ICE with decent skills in hacking. However, there is no one better than Tamaki for slipping into places unnoticed—except for perhaps Kise.

"We work for the government." Tamaki said at last, slipping onto the counter seat in between Kise and Midorima—back facing the counter and Yase, and facing Izuki, making sure to keep eye contact with the black haired teen. "As a kind of secret unit. Only a few people knew of our existences—the Prime Minister and a few of the men that worked close with him included. Your father works with the unit that keeps regular correspondence with us—basically, they are like the go-betweens or the messengers between the Prime Minister and us as we can't be seen going in and out of the Prime Minister's residence all the time." Tamaki glanced at Yase before shifting her gaze back towards a stunned Izuki. "Basically, we are kind of a secret assassin unit for the Prime Minister and the nation of Japan. The Prime Minister order, we kill, or do whatever we need to in order to secure the safety and security of the country."

"Needless to say, we are the country's best kept secret." Aomine grunted, taking out his dagger and sharpening it with a wet stone—unknowingly making Izuki very nervous at seeing the unusually sharp blade, with the black haired teen having a pretty good idea what Aomine used the dagger for. "Only a mere handful of people knew about us and what we do, and for good reason too." He glanced sharply at Izuki. "If the nation ever knew that the Prime Minister and the one before him, and even the ones after him employs the services of  _assassins—_ there to take out the threats to the country that couldn't be done by legal means, there will be a civil war at best."

"Public Security—or to be more specific, Ishigami-san's team knew about us because they are the ones performing the cover-ups in the event if a police officer within Metro PD stumbles upon our handiwork, or if they should learn about things that they shouldn't." Kise added. "Of course, apart from Ishigami-san's team, the only other officers who knew about us are the Prime Minister's personal bodyguard team."

Izuki hesitated. "What…if someone learns about…ICE?" he asked, remembering that 'ICE' is what they called themselves.

Midorima sighed. "I doubt that you want to know," he said at last. In the event if anyone—civilian or otherwise, stumbles upon the true nature of their existences, they are to be…erased. And often by members of ICE themselves.

It might sound cruel, but it is necessary—because it is a cruel world that they lived in.

Izuki stared at the tabletop of the table that he is seated at, not knowing what to say for several moments. "So… My dad knew about you and…protected you?" he asked unsurely. Tamaki nodded in response to his question. "So… You know him too?"

"Not as well as we do Ishigami, Goto and even Yase here, but yes, we know Izuki-san." Aomine grunted. "By the way, Yase is with Public Security too. Unlike your dad and Goto, he's more of an intelligence agent." He explained, much to Izuki's shock, tilting a thumb backwards to point at Yase. "He's…kind of our handler, I guess?"

"Back to your request." Tamaki interrupted before Izuki can open his mouth to ask some rather uncomfortable questions. Ishigami's request or not, even there are things that Tamaki and the other members of ICE wouldn't feel comfortable with telling a complete stranger that had never been through what they did. "You want us to kill Shiranui."

Izuki nodded. "Yes. Please accept my request." He looked at Tamaki straight in the eye, never breaking eye contact with her, pure determination shining in his eyes.

Unknown to the black haired teen, the other members of ICE currently present in the bar were pretty impressed, as not many people could hold eye contact with Tamaki for long without feeling overwhelmed or intimidated. Even though the teal head looks meek and looks as if she wouldn't hurt a fly, she just has this way of  _looking_  at you that makes you feel as if every single secret and thought that you ever had is laid bare to her.

Much like her cousin, Kuroko Tamaki just has this  _presence_  about her. Unlike Akashi who gives off an intimidating aura, and hence, is also the most well known assassin amongst ICE in the underground, Tamaki works from the shadows. And though most thought that it should really be Akashi that they should be wary of, the more dangerous of the two is actually Tamaki. Those two are the leaders of ICE for a reason after all.

Finally, Tamaki gave a huff. "Well, you look determined enough at least," she commented. "But… There is a slight…complication with your request and our current situation."

Izuki was confused. "Complication?" he echoed.

The members of ICE exchanged annoyed looks with each other, which must mean that they are privy to the situation at hand as well. Kise was the first one to answer, turning back towards Izuki.

"There is a reason why we managed to locate you so soon after your parents' deaths, and when you'd headed to the shrine." Kise explained, and Izuki straightened, looking startled. Now that Kise had mentioned it, it does seem rather strange that Tamaki had managed to locate him so soon. "Goto-san of Public Security—Ishigami-san's subordinate and also your father's co-worker alerted us to your parents' deaths mere hours ago when they received a distress signal from your father."

Izuki then remembered what his father had given him, and he pulled out the crystal CD case, handing it to Tamaki. "My father wants me to hand this to Ishigami-san," he told the teal head. "I don't know what's in it, but my father protected this with his life. So I can only assume that it's something important."

"It is." Midorima murmured, watching Tamaki accept the crystal case from Izuki, murmuring a silent prayer beneath his breath for the Izuki couple.

"Back to topic," Tamaki interrupted, and the eyes of everyone were on her immediately, "Due to the…work that Ishigami has your father working on for him, he made quite a few enemies along the way. Ishigami is worried that your father's enemies might come after you, so he asked us to protect you until the entire situation is cleared up."

"That basically means that you're given the go ahead to join us." Aomine grunted with a scowl. "Honestly, now that you've seen our faces and where we work, we can't exactly allow you to walk free either. So either way, even if Ishigami didn't ask this of us, we would have asked you to join us too."

Izuki nearly sweat dropped. Why does he feel like he doesn't really have a choice in the matter?

"Does…this mean that I have a chance to avenge my parents with my own hands?" Izuki asked, looking from one person to the other.

"If that is what you desire, yes." Tamaki nodded before she paused, glancing at Yase before turning her attention back towards Izuki. The teen nodded with determination in his eyes, eager at the thought that he could avenge his parents' deaths and honour with his own hands. "Also, one week from now, try to get two weeks off from school. We'll build a cover story for you for school and the basketball club. You'll be coming to Karuizawa with our leader and me. We're going to teach you how to be an assassin." She announced, much to Izuki's shock. "If we're going to do this, then the least that we could do is to give you the tools needed for you to survive. Assassination is never a pretty business. It is a pretty dangerous job." She warned.

"One of us is also going to have to guard you 24/7." Midorima added, polishing his gun. "And as both you and Tamaki are in the same school and in the basketball club furthermore, we've decided that your 'handler' of sorts will be her. Also, you don't have anywhere else to go, do you?" He asked Izuki carefully, well aware of the situation from Ishigami and Goto when they've rang Ashiya's when Tamaki and Aomine are out in the streets earlier, searching for Izuki.

Due to the sensitivity of the entire situation, and not to mention the work that the Prime Minister had Ishigami and his team working on, there aren't a whole lot of people whom the team could trust. ICE are merely one of the few whom Ishigami could trust not to harm Izuki, and hence why he'd asked them to guard the teen, knowing that he had also basically given the go ahead for the teen to join a group of assassins. Likewise, Izuki's house will likely be watched by people out to bring him harm, and they have no idea whom they could trust.

"No." Izuki said glumly, remembering everything that had happened just hours ago. "I can't really go home either. No doubt that my father's enemies will likely be watching the house."

Midorima raised a brow. "Well, you're not stupid at least," he commented, impressed that Izuki had actually managed to deduce it for himself without Tamaki needing to explain it to him.

"I don't mind if you stay here actually." Yase interrupted, joining the conversation for the first time. As a rule, he normally stays out of ICE's affairs. His role there is to watch over them and make sure that the former Black Sun members doesn't find them or even that others don't stumble upon their identities. Nothing more. "There are bedrooms on the second level that the members of ICE uses whenever they are too tired to go home. There are enough rooms for everyone. It's just that as Tamaki is supposed to watch you, it wouldn't be a good idea for you to stay here, as her house is pretty far from here."

Aomine sighed. "No choice then. You'll have to put up at Tamaki's house," he said.

" _What?"_

Izuki is pretty certain that he isn't the only one who had voiced his disbelief in that particular statement. Kise is staring at Aomine like he had grown two new heads, and Midorima seemed to be considering using the gun he is polishing to put a hole into Aomine's head. Tamaki on the other hand seemed to be trying to decide between killing Aomine or Izuki.

"We don't have much of a choice, do we?" Aomine argued defensively. "He can't put up at Ashiya's, and as Tamaki is supposed to be his handler of sorts, it only makes sense that he put up at her place. They both go to the same school furthermore, and are also in the basketball club. Is there a problem?"

Apparently, it seems that Aomine is a little too used to sharing the same room with Tamaki like how all the boys of ICE have done when they were young and are forced into servitude as child assassins to Black Sun, as he honestly couldn't see what is wrong about his suggestion.

"There are  _millions_  of problems!" Tamaki said, annoyed, answering before either Izuki or the other two boys could. "To start with, I live alone. And all of you have been to my place before—my house is barely big enough for one person, let alone two! I can probably squeeze another bed or something in there, but it'll be a pretty tight fit! Furthermore, no matter how skilled I am, and can probably kick your ass in a fight, in case you've forgotten, Aomine-kun, I  _am_  still a girl."

Izuki had a faint blush on his face at that. "I…don't really mind actually," he said hesitantly, stopping all arguments, and Tamaki groaned.

"You're going to be the one to explain to Akashi this weekend when he and the other two return why a boy is living with his cousin." Midorima told Aomine who paled.

"…Fine." Tamaki sighed, giving in at last since she doesn't really see a way out of it. "But if I'm doing this,  _one of you_  is coming with me tomorrow to help him shop for clothes and also to get his weapons from Akifusa. Kise-kun, you're coming with me tomorrow."

"Roger." Kise nodded with a grin on his face, pleased at the thought that he can spend the day with his most favourite person in the world.

Shopping is his forte after all. Hell, his entire wardrobe is larger than all the members of ICE put together, with his wide collection of clothes. Murasakibara had even wondered at one time if Kise even wears the same clothes twice. With the blonde's specialisation in disguises and infiltration, no one is really surprised that he had so many different types of clothes from all kinds of styles. Though the blonde's extensive knowledge in makeup and styles is better than even that of Tamaki's for some reason…

"I…don't have any money." Izuki spoke up hesitantly. "And I can't possibly continue leeching from you—"

"You  _do_  have money." Yase interrupted, looking at Izuki. "I doubt that your father ever told you, but all officers serving in Public Security and as a bodyguard all opened a special bank account, with part of their salary each month going in there just in case something happened to them. That way, their families could still manage to feed themselves. Izuki-san draws a pretty decent salary each month—all those who serve in Public Security do. You won't go hungry—don't worry. You can at least last long enough on what your father had left you until you start earning your keep once you start going on missions with ICE. All the members of ICE have Swiss bank accounts—the money they get for their missions all go in there as it isn't traceable by normal means. You'll be getting one of your own soon once Tamaki go through all the necessary procedures with the Prime Minister, as you'll be working with ICE from now on."

"Oh." Izuki mumbled, not knowing quite what to say.

"It's been a long night. We should go." Tamaki announced, getting to her feet. "Kise-kun, I'll meet you at Shinjuku Station tomorrow after school."

"Okay. Have a good night." Kise nodded. "And Izuki-kun? Don't think too much about things."

Izuki smiled weakly before bowing to them politely, and leaving Ashiya's with Tamaki. Silence then fell in the bar for several moments before Aomine, Midorima and Kise exchanged concerned looks with each other.

"…Is this a good idea?" Kise murmured, reaching for his drink. "There are dangerous people after us, you know? It's the reason why the Prime Minister set up new identities for us four years ago—to prevent whatever survivors there are from finding us. Won't Izuki-kun be caught up with it too if he joins us? What the hell is the Prime Minister and Ishigami-san thinking?" He wondered. "We have enough problems of our own to worry about."

"Well, if I know Tamaki, she'll get Izuki up to speed in a month tops. Chances are that Akashi will likely be involved in his training too." Aomine grunted. "Though I don't know how much they can do in just two weeks—turning a mere civilian into an assassin."

"No. I don't think that Tamaki will train him in assassination techniques." Midorima shook his head, much to his two companions' surprise. "It'll take way too long for him to be proficient in assassination techniques for Akashi  _and_  Tamaki to even consider sending him out onto the field with us." He pointed out. "Probably, Tamaki will teach Izuki how to hack into computers and all that. Due to Ogiwara heading to Kyoto with Akashi, Tamaki hasn't been on the frontlines much as she's the only hacker and intelligence agent that we have in Tokyo right now. Assassination training takes a long time. Tamaki will need Akashi's help for that part in the training—they're the top two amongst ICE. They're going to have to take off from school for about two weeks, I guess."

Aomine grunted as he recalled how tough both their leaders could be when it comes to training. He still had the scars and the memory of the pain from his bruises and injuries to prove it. Those two demands perfection, and for good reason too. If you're not skilled as an assassin, you could end up getting killed by your target instead.

"Damn." Aomine shook his head in amusement. "I don't envy him in the least."


	4. Underground Shinjuku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuki is dragged on a shopping trip with both Kise and Tamaki, also learning more of their past, and the darker side of the underground world.

" _Why is someone like her an assassin?" - Izuki Shun_

**XXXXXX**

The route to Tamaki's home—at least a half an hour's journey from Ashiya's is spent in relative silence. As it is pretty late at night by now—nearly close to midnight, there aren't many cars on the road, and there isn't a single soul out on the streets either. In fact, the only sounds that could be heard are just of the crickets chirping.

And yet, Izuki couldn't help but find this silence almost comforting in a way.

Tamaki had always been one of few words. And often, whenever Seirin had a late training session, one of the boys in the team would usually walk the girls in the team home—Riko and Tamaki. For Riko, Hyuuga always walks her home religiously—the two being best friends and all. For Tamaki, it is usually Kagami who walks her home, but at times, Izuki walks her home whenever Kagami opts to stay back after practice for more basketball training.

"So…" Izuki was the first one to break the silence, glancing down at the shorter and younger teal head girl next to him. "How long have you been doing this?" He gestured with his hands wildly even as Tamaki glanced at him with amusement. "You know, this 'vigilante' business?"

Tamaki looked steadily ahead of her. "…Close to four years now," she said at last. "But me and the others… We've been doing this 'business' nearly all our lives." She glanced at Izuki. "I guess you understand now why I'm so detached with the team, and with my classmates even. Kagami-kun is the sole exception, as he simply refuses to leave me alone for some reason. Our lives as vigilantes…" She trailed off slowly. "This isn't exactly something that I can tell anyone. The Generation of Miracles or ICE as you know us as… They're all that I have left. You'll meet the other three this weekend—they return to Tokyo every weekend for visits. You'll meet our leader too."

Izuki nodded solemnly. Honestly, it is still taking a lot for him to take it in. And even though he should really feel scared or even repulsed by his kohai who is an assassin, for some reason, he doesn't feel afraid at all. Just…curious.

Even as he looks at Tamaki, it is almost difficult to believe that this teal head is the second-in-command of ICE, a secret assassination team that operates under the name of the Prime Minister of Japan. And the Generation of Miracles… Who knew that the famous team of six basketball prodigies would actually be famous and skilled assassins in the underground?

What had happened in their past? What would lead them to becoming assassins?

"Can I ask something?" Izuki asked at last, and Tamaki nodded. "Why is someone like you an assassin? And the Generation of Miracles too… Why are all of you assassins?"

Tamaki was silent for a long time.

In fact, the only ones who actually knew the full details of their past had just been the Prime Minister, Ishigami, Yase and even Katsuragi. Even the teams of Public Security and SP that serves beneath Ishigami and Katsuragi didn't know the full details behind their pasts—only the barest details with a 'need to know' basis. Yase is probably the only member of Ishigami's Public Security team that actually knew the full details of their past. But only because he had been assigned as their handler—there to protect them and to make sure that no one finds out about their past identities.

"…It's a bit of a long story. And not one that I feel like talking about." Tamaki said at last, and Izuki smiled weakly. He had a feeling that he had hit a sore spot with that comment. "Besides, I can't tell you anything about the others. This isn't my place to tell." She looked at Izuki. "Once they trust you enough, they'll tell you."

"I got a feeling that it'll take me a zillion years though." Izuki drawled, and he gave an inner cheer as he saw Tamaki give a small smile. All of Seirin had a freaking contest by now to see which one of them would be the first to make Tamaki laugh. They only see her smile on those few occasions—and those occasions were rare to begin with.

"Yeah, they don't trust others much to begin with." Tamaki admitted. "Myself too. It's just…difficult for us to trust others. Besides…" She glanced at Izuki. "Are you really sure about this? I know that you don't have much of a choice and all that, but are you really sure you want to join ICE? We're talking about killing people here, you know? That's what we do for the government. It isn't a clean or pretty job. It's not like we like what we have to do. But…" She closed her eyes briefly. "It's the only life we know." She murmured, a tone of sadness in her voice. "But back to topic." She looked at Izuki, her gaze sharp and assessing. "Are you really sure about this? Once you become an assassin—taking a life for the first time, you can never return to being a normal person anymore."

Izuki was silent for several moments.

He's seventeen this year—turning eighteen next year and entering his senior year in high school. He's far from naïve from the realities of the world, as his father is a cop after all. Stories about his father's cases and even his chases after 'bad guys' have been regular bedtime stories for Izuki when he is little.

At one point during his elementary school years, Izuki had even wanted to be a police officer like his father, much to his mother's displeasure. Probably, that is the reason why she'd started taking him to music recitals and even tournaments where she often serves as a judge or even a critic, and sometimes competing in music tournaments as a pianist. She had probably hoped to influence Izuki into becoming a musician, as he had some skill with the piano—being taught by his mother. Though after he'd heard Tamaki playing the piano in school just earlier that afternoon, Izuki could admit that his skill at the piano pales in comparison to her.

"…I know." Izuki murmured. "I know what I'm getting myself into. I'm seventeen. I'll be an adult in a year. I'm prepared for it. As long as I can kill my parents' murderer with my own hands…" He trailed off slowly.

Tamaki was silent for several moments before she nodded, apparently satisfied with what she saw there. "Well, you don't lack conviction at least," she said at last. By this time, they have arrived at Tamaki's place. "We're here." She pulled out a leather key ring from her pocket from which several keys are hanging from, using an unusual looking silver key hanging from it to unlock the front door. "Come in." She told Izuki from over her shoulder, turning on the lights and removing her shoes at the front porch inside her house.

Izuki nodded, entering the house and mimicking Tamaki's actions. "Sorry for the interruption," he murmured as habit whenever entering a house that is not his own—momentarily forgetting the fact that he's going to be living here from now on, and hence, this is going to be his house from now on as well.

Izuki has been to Tamaki's house before—just not the inside.

For a one-room apartment—with the bedroom and living room all in one area, the apartment is pretty spacious. A tiny kitchen is tucked away at the back of the apartment, with a kitchen island with black ivory shelves and cupboards, and a small bathroom. There is a single bed in the open area, with a nightstand with a table lamp next to it. A black ivory wardrobe is set against the wall near the bed. There is even a low table above a cream carpet, with a white tablecloth over it, and a black ivory couch. There is even a plasma television mounted on the wall. Beneath the tinted window is a black ivory study desk, with an expensive looking computer on it, and a stack of books stacked neatly in one corner. A black bookshelf is tucked in a corner, being stocked full of books.

"Honestly, I'm not sure how we're going to do this." Tamaki said at last, turning to face Izuki even as the front door closed automatically behind them, letting out a light click as the automatic electronic locks locked the door.

It is a safety measure for all the apartments that the members of ICE lived in, as there are dangerous people after them after all. Even the house keys of their apartments are special forged keys—there is only one in the world for each lock—there is no possible way to make a copy. Tamaki will have to visit the specialist that works for the Prime Minister that had forged their door locks for them to get a copy made for Izuki.

"I can probably get another bed in here for you." Tamaki told Izuki, and the older boy looked at her after surveying the apartment for several moments. "But as you can see, the place is pretty small."

"I don't need such a big space actually." Izuki smiled weakly.

Tamaki said nothing for several moments before she placed the black bag swung over her shoulder down onto the ground. "Come with me," she said at last, much to Izuki's confusion, but he followed her. To his surprise, Tamaki pulled back the cabinet next to the wardrobe—it slid sideways easily enough, revealing a blank canvas and a small electronic pad behind it. Tamaki keyed in several numbers on the electronic pad before a part of the wall slid away—revealing an entrance and a flight of stairs that lead downwards.

"A secret entrance?" Izuki murmured in wonder, following Tamaki down the stairs. Faint lights flickered to life immediately the moment that the two entered and walked down the stairs—allowing them to see where they're going.

"A secret basement actually." Tamaki corrected. "Our double lives are supposed to be kept secret after all. Just in case you can't find me anywhere, I will usually be down here."

By this time, they have arrived at the bottom of the basement. Much to Izuki's surprise, the basement is filled with several computers and electronic equipment. There are even several screens mounted on the wall in front of two computer terminals, and two screens on either side of it. Wires and cables were littered all over the floor, and in a corner—just opposite the door is a table on which two handguns were visible, with bullets scattered on the surface of the table.

"Whoa…" Izuki murmured, feeling as if he'd just stepped into a spy movie—since this is what he usually expects to see in those movies.

"I'm ICE's main hacker and intelligence agent." Tamaki explained. "Basically, I'm the one that does all the groundwork and investigations before we move in on our target. If needed to, I hack into computer terminals or even the computer networks to disable the security features to allow the others to get to the target. Hence, I don't usually appear on the frontlines unless they really need me, as they need my abilities as a hacker more."

Izuki nodded slowly, as he'd already heard it from the other three earlier in Ashiya's.

"We have another hacker and intelligence agent actually—he usually helps me with my work. But he currently resides in Kyoto with our captain for high school, with the third residing in Akita. You'll see them this weekend when they return. Hence, right now, I'm the main hacker and intelligence agent for ICE in Tokyo." Tamaki explained, seeing Izuki nod slowly. She studied him slowly. "Honestly, about your training that myself and our captain will be taking you to our villa in Karuizawa to train for two weeks, I will have to discuss this with him. But most likely, we'll focus on hacking for now. Assassination training takes a long time." Tamaki interrupted, putting up a hand to stop Izuki's protests.

"We can't ready you in a mere two weeks for us to feel safe enough putting you out on the field. In this business, you'll die for real if you're not strong enough to protect yourself, let alone killing someone." Tamaki said bluntly, causing any protests that Izuki had to disappear. "You're good with computers—I can teach you how to hack and gather information in two weeks, as right now, I'm the top hacker in the world. On the other hand, Kise-kun can teach you how to be an infiltrator and how to disguise yourself to gather information. Unfortunately…" Tamaki looks a tad bit amused at this point. "Seduction is going to be part of it. Good luck with that."

Izuki blushed. "S-Seduction?" he squeaked, his voice going two octaves higher than normal.

Tamaki looked amused with his reaction, nodding. "How do you think we can get to some of our targets? Seduction is part of our skills—all of us were trained to do that. The best amongst us is Kise-kun—he can seduce anyone—man or woman, by just using his face and body to do the trick. He is a master of disguises—you'll be surprised to see how good he looks when he dresses up as a woman for missions." Her lips quirked in amusement as she recalls the mission that they'd taken earlier that night before retrieving Izuki. "Besides…" Tamaki turned serious. "If I can teach you how to be a decent enough hacker, it'll lighten our load. With three of our members gone, we're kind of short handed of late. Furthermore, your hands aren't meant to kill."

"I…"

Tamaki sighed. "It's getting late, and we still have school tomorrow," she said at last. "Come on, time for bed, Izuki-sempai. I'll loan you some of the boys' clothes that I have here. Shige-kun and Sei sometimes crashes over at my place when they're too tired to go home, and they left some of their clothes behind. I got an extra futon, so you can sleep on that tonight until I can get another bed delivered tomorrow."

Izuki nodded, following Tamaki back up to the house, feeling relieved that he doesn't have to rob Tamaki of her bed tonight. Besides, he won't feel comfortable sleeping on a girl's bed.

"Tamaki, can I ask one thing?" Izuki asked as he stepped out of the basement entrance, allowing Tamaki to shut the entrance, and sliding the cabinet over it to conceal the wall. Tamaki raised a brow as she went to her wardrobe to dig out a few clothes for Izuki. "Can you just call me 'Shun'? At least when we're out of school. I mean, I'm not your senior or anything outside of school."

There were several moments of silence before Tamaki gave a small smile, handing a gray shirt and black track pants to Izuki. "All right. 'Shun' it is then."

Izuki felt the butterflies in his stomach explode at the sight of that smile.

**XXXXXX**

As was Tamaki's routine, she was up at 5AM the next morning, despite the late night she had kept the previous night. All the members of ICE were used to it by now, as there are times when they were actually doing a mission well until maybe an hour or so before they have to report to school.

She had showered and washed up, changing into her school uniform after doing some cleaning whilst being careful not to wake Izuki—or rather,  _Shun,_  who is still asleep on the futon on the ground. A light ding from the kitchen echoed, along with the smell of fresh toast. The click from the coffee maker echoed just a moment after that, along with the fresh aroma of coffee.

The smells of toast and coffee woke Izuki up instantly, and he sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Huh? Is that breakfast?" he asked blearily. For several moments, he don't recognise the place he woke up in before his memory came back to him. "Oh. Morning, Tamaki. What time is it?" He yawned widely.

"It's fifteen minutes to seven." Tamaki told him. "Go and wash up. Breakfast's on the table."

Izuki then paused in the middle of rolling the futon up, and turned towards Tamaki. "Tamaki?" Tamaki made a noise in her throat. "I…don't have my school uniform. It's back at my house—"

_Ding dong._

The doorbell rang just then, and Izuki stiffened, wondering who that could be this early in the morning. Tamaki meanwhile isn't unfazed at all and headed to her front door, looking out of the peephole before relaxing and opened the door. Two men dressed in suits were standing at the door. One is a serious looking man with slicked back hair and glasses whilst the other was a fraction taller with slightly untidy hair.

"Ishigami-san. Goto-san." Tamaki nodded to the two men at the door even as Izuki headed to the bathroom to wash up. "Morning. You're kind of early today."

"Well, we came to deliver this." Goto coughed, handing a paper bag to Tamaki who opened it curiously only to see that it contains a male set of Seirin's uniform. "We know that Izuki-kun couldn't exactly go back to his house for his possessions, so the least we could is to at least get him his school uniforms. I'm afraid that you're going to have to get new school books for him though—basically replacing everything that he has."

"Yeah, that's why we have planned a shopping trip later on." Tamaki sighed. "I'm going to need to get a new wardrobe for him for his clothes too if I know Kise-kun." She muttered, and Ishigami chuckled.

"We're coming with you to the school to give the cover story." Ishigami explained. "It had been all over the morning news today, and it will even be on the evening news later—the murder of Lieutenant Izuki and his wife."

Tamaki nodded solemnly. "…Okay."

* * *

The end of the school day couldn't come fast enough for Izuki that day. All day long, he had been hounded by his classmates or even facing pitying looks from his peers and teachers due to the breaking news on morning news that day—about the murders of his parents as his father is a pretty well known cop after all.

Thankfully, Tamaki had the hindsight to warn him what to expect in school that day as Ishigami and Goto from Public Security and who were also his father's colleagues gave them a lift to school. He has no idea what 'cover story' that the two men have given to the school principal, but he had received various pitying looks from all his teachers the entire school day. Hell, even the gymnastics teacher had given him permission to sit out of his class that day when the man had a reputation for being the most sadistic teacher in all of Seirin High!

The only ones who actually acted normal with Izuki outside of Tamaki had just been the basketball team, much to Izuki's relief. They didn't act any differently with him, just showing him that they'll be there for him to talk if he needs to. Izuki had a feeling that Riko had probably sent a group message to all the members of the basketball team to inform them what had happened if they don't watch the news.

Hence, the end of the school day couldn't come any fast enough for Izuki, as he hightailed it immediately to the lockers to switch his indoor shoes out. Thankfully, there is no basketball practice scheduled that day—Riko had cancelled it due to what had happened. Tamaki is already waiting at the lockers for him, giving him a nod as he approached.

"Rough day?" Tamaki asked sympathetically as the two made their way towards the school gates, both of them expertly ignoring all the whispers and glances from their schoolmates as they did so.

"Yeah." Izuki sighed. "It'll blow over soon." He said hopefully. He then stopped in his tracks as he both saw and heard the  _enormous_  crowd of girls all crowding at the front gate—thus preventing anyone from leaving the school, much to the annoyance of some students. "What is this? What's going on? Did the reporters come again?" He asked Tamaki, confused.

After all, after their first practice match against Kaijo High, reporters from nearly every single sports magazine in existence in Japan had flocked to Seirin the next day before anyone even knew what is going on. After all, Tamaki is the vice-captain of the famed team of six basketball prodigies—the only female in a team full of boys, and their Number Two player furthermore. Their principal had actually gone as far as banning anyone from taking even one step into the school grounds if they aren't a student or a teacher, threatening them with lawsuits and disturbance of the peace.

As the shrill squeals and screams of girls— _fangirls_  reaches Tamaki's ears, she groaned, resisting the urge to palm her face, realising what is going on now. There is only one reason why a large crowd of girls would be crowding around Seirin like this.

"I'll know those sounds anywhere," she deadpanned. "It's Kise-kun's fangirls… _again!"_  She moaned. "That's why I told him to meet us at the train station!"

Izuki chuckled nervously, not quite knowing what to say. "…He's as popular as ever," was all that he said.

It took nearly twenty minutes for the crowd to disperse, and only because the Student Council President had actually turned up and threatened the crowd of girls who  _refuses to leave_  that if they don't disperse in one minute, he'll get the school's emergency water hose and soak them all thoroughly. As none of the girls want to be soaked to the skin, they have dispersed disgruntling, much to the relief of the students of Seirin High who couldn't even leave the school due to the crowd.

"I said that I'm sorry!" Kise wailed even as he tagged along after Tamaki and Izuki, with the teal head leading the way towards Shibuya where the biggest department stores are, and where they are sure to find some decent clothing for Izuki to replace the ones that he had lost, even all his essentials, and also a bed and a wardrobe for him. "I thought that it might be better for me to come and meet you at the school as I finished early today as it's Friday."

"Whatever." Tamaki deadpanned, looking at Kise as the trio stopped at the crossing of Shibuya, with the famous departmental store of Shibuya 101 visible in front of them. "So where to get his clothes? You're the expert in this area."

Kise grinned.

**XXXXXX**

Izuki had honestly never been so tired before after four hours straight of clothes shopping, and considering the fact that his mother had often dragged him with her when she goes shopping, that is saying something. Izuki had probably never owned so many clothes before in his life, as all that he had outside of his training clothes and school uniforms are just T-shirts and jeans with a few sneakers.

They've probably visited every single departmental store in Shibuya to get Izuki his clothes—half of them were designer brands even! And when Izuki had protested, saying that it's too pricey, Kise had only laughed and said that it is a gift from the blonde—for Izuki joining them. They've even gotten some boots and shoes—sneakers, basketball shoes and some are for formal parties even, along with two pairs of black combat boots that must cost a bomb, considering how well made they are, and how good the leather had felt.

Tamaki and Kise have gotten some clothes during the shopping trip as well, much to Izuki's relief, though he had to admit that the two have an eye for fashion and apparel. And then again, if the two were the infiltrators and spies of the team, he really shouldn't be surprised.

Aomine had drove up in an inconspicuous black car the moment they've stepped out of the last department store—buying Izuki his bed and a wardrobe, along with getting him a new cellphone—despite his protests. Izuki was momentarily surprised to see Aomine behind the wheel of a car. Isn't the guy fifteen or sixteen at most? He shouldn't have a driver's license.

Until Tamaki had explained to him that due to their circumstances, every single member of ICE have car and motorbike licenses ever since they're fourteen—given permission by the Prime Minister himself. Every single one of them has their own cars and motorbikes in Ashiya's garage.

Aomine is apparently here to deliver their mountain of shopping bags to Tamaki's house, with the tanned teen promising to wait outside her house for Tamaki to open it for him.

Kise, Tamaki and Izuki have then taken the train to the Shinjuku district, with Tamaki leading the way through the crowded Shinjuku streets all starting to buzz with the nightlife as the skies darkened over their heads. Kise and Tamaki have even changed out of their uniforms into one of the outfits that they've bought at Shibuya earlier, urging Izuki to do the same.

As the streets grew quieter, with the appearance taking on more of a poorer outlook, with bums and even people whom Izuki is sure are yakuza members lounging around, with graffiti on the walls, he knew where he is now.

"Is this Underground Shinjuku?" Izuki whispered into Tamaki's ear, tugging at the collar of his new jacket uncomfortably. The two teens with him nodded solemnly, with Kise slightly surprised that Izuki actually knew of it. "My dad has mentioned this place before when I was in middle school. He said that it's something like a market street for underground vendors and those on the wrong side of the law."

"Well, it's half true." Kise nodded. "The agents in the Secret Service, or even those whose existences are kept secret—people like us, we use it too. It's a goldmine of information here—if you only know where and how to look. The information brokers here pretty much hear anything that goes through the underground channels. We have several contacts here. Sometimes, some of the jobs that we get come through the underground channel."

"This is where we usually go to get our weapons or even ammunition for our guns." Tamaki told Izuki. The older teen didn't fail to notice that the two were keeping their voices low. "Well, you have to know the right channels and where to get weapons from. If you go to the wrong vendor, well…" She shrugged. "You won't be leaving alive." Izuki got a faint chill go down his spine at that. "This is just what this place is like."

Tamaki then led the way towards a nearby establishment that looks like some rundown pub, with the signboard old and frayed, with the lights around the signboard flickering every now and then. There is even an old desk set against the wall beside it, where a man was sleeping with his head resting on his arms, a tan cloth hat covering his head and eyes.

"Keep your head down." Kise whispered to Izuki, pulling the hood of Izuki's jacket over his head. "And stick close to us. This isn't a safe place. Never come here without Tamaki or me." He warned. "You won't leave alive otherwise."

Izuki nodded as he watch Tamaki approached the sleeping man. "Hey Satori." Tamaki tried to rouse the man by kicking at his feet beneath the desk. Izuki tried to stifle his amusement as he saw the man jolt awake almost immediately, nearly falling out of his chair as he did so, hand going towards the knife by his side, only to relax when he saw that it's Tamaki. His black beady eyes went towards Izuki in suspicion, though he nodded to Kise—apparently, he's familiar with the blonde too. The man then turned his attention towards Tamaki. "Is Akifusa around?" Tamaki asked him. "We need his assistance."

Satori nodded his head. "He's down there." He jerked his thumb towards the entrance of the dingy looking pub. His eyes then shifted towards Izuki once more, narrowing in suspicion. "Who's this guy?"

"None of your concern." Kise was the one to answer this time, a cold tone in his voice, taking Izuki back by surprise. Apart from that one time during the Seirin versus Kaijo practice match when Tamaki had the blonde cornered and then again last night, he had never heard the blonde like this before.

Tamaki removed a thick wad of bills from her pocket and passed it over to Satori whose eyes lit up as he saw the thick wad of bills. "Keep your mouth shut about him, and we won't have any problems." She then turned towards the two boys with her. "Come on."

The trio then walked down the flight of steps that leads down to the basement. The stairway is dark, and they have to feel the wall with their hands as they walked so that they don't trip. Finally, they arrived at the bottom of the stairs, and Tamaki led the way into the weapons' vendor.

It is a small establishment, with the walls and tables in this small shop space being full of weapons of all kinds—from rifles to handguns and even butterfly knives. Hell, Izuki could have sworn that he saw a grenade and even a cannon too. It looks to be a shop right out of an RPG game.

A man maybe in his late thirties to early forties was standing behind the shop counter, dismantling a gun. There are already streaks of gray in his black hair, and he is dressed in a white shirt and dark blue overalls that had some tears in it, dark brown gloves on his hands. His blue eyes were however sharp and assessing as he eyed the three teens that have stepped in.

"Hey Akifusa." Kise greeted. "It's been quite some time."

"Ikichi? And Yagami? Yagami Yuri?" Akifusa, the weapons' vendor smiled at them. "It's unusual to see you here. Didn't you just buy a batch of weapons from me last month? Need some more?"

"'Yagami'? 'Ikichi'?" Izuki whispered to Kise as Tamaki conversed with the weapons' vendor.

"Our codenames." Kise whispered back. "The names we are known for around here. You don't think that we'll use our real names, do you?"

"Something like that." Tamaki replied in response to Akifusa's question. She then glanced at Izuki. "This is Akifusa." She gestured towards the man who nodded to Izuki politely. "He's an underground vendor in these parts—ammo, weapons, information—what you need, he gives—for a price. You can trust him to be discreet. He knows how to keep his mouth shut."

"I like to live long, thank you very much, not step forward to meet Enma in the underworld." Akifusa grumbled, causing Kise and Izuki to laugh, and Tamaki to smile in amusement. His intelligent blue eyes razed over Izuki, making him feel as if he is getting X-rayed. "New guy?"

"Something like that." Tamaki nodded. Behind her, Kise stamped on Izuki's foot discreetly to prevent him from giving Akifusa his real name. "We need some weapons for him—preferably a handgun or maybe even a dagger. I'll need some computer parts too, Akifusa." She added as an afterthought. "I need to rebuild a specialised computer terminal from scratch."

Izuki blinked—so that's why she bought a laptop earlier at the electronics store.

"Semi or auto?" Akifusa asked Tamaki, confusing Izuki further with all the gun talk.

Tamaki paused for a moment before replying, "Semi-auto," she said. "He's an amateur when it comes to guns." She added.

Akifusa nodded before reaching down below on his side of the counter and taking a pure black handgun, placing it on the counter. Izuki's eyes went wide at seeing a real gun in front of him. He had never been allowed near his father's gun ever since he was little after all, and his father had always kept the drawer where he kept his gun locked.

"A compact semi-automatic Smith and Wesson Model CS45." Akifusa told the three teens, a smile on his face. "A perfect start for an amateur—he'll likely shoot himself in the foot or something if I start him off with one of the advanced models that the rest of you uses—especially the Black Star III that Yagami here tend to favours. Also, as it is a semi-auto handgun, you can fire all you want after unlocking the safety." He added the last part for Izuki's benefit, showing the teen where to release the safety on the gun. "Yagami will teach you that part definitely. Can't use a gun when you don't know how to shoot after all." He chuckled at some joke that only he understood. "It uses magazines to reload." Like magic, a gun magazine that looks like some metal bar with holes in it appeared on the counter. "Six rounds of LHP—Lead Hollow Point." He added for Izuki's benefit. "A silencer had also been built into this baby so no noise will be released when you fire it."

"We'll need a few training guns too, Akifusa." Kise added, knowing that Tamaki and Akashi would want to train Izuki in firearms by using training guns with blanks first of all, rather than wasting precious ammo. Bullets are expensive after all. Hence the reason why they don't often use guns on missions. Only exception has to be Midorima who specialises in firearms, but then again, he hasn't sniped down a target for some time.

Akifusa nodded before pulling out three handguns that looked significantly different from the one that he had just pulled out. He then removed a black velvet box, placing it on the surface of the counter and lifting the lid only to reveal three butterfly knives. "Since you're with Yagami, no doubt that you're going to be learning how to wield some of these." Akifusa explained. "Edge is pretty sharp—can even cut through bone easily if you want to." He tapped at the sharp edge of the knife with his gloved hand. "I'll throw in a few wet stones for blade sharpening."

Izuki stepped forward, picking up the semi-auto handgun gingerly with his right hand. He is slightly surprised at the weight of it. "It's heavy," he said, surprised.

"Yeah, guns are killing weapons in the end." Tamaki nodded. "The weight of the gun represents the weight of the burden—of the lives that you'll take." She then turned towards Akifusa even as he took several computer parts and laid it out for Tamaki to survey. Finally, she nodded—apparently satisfied with everything. "How much for everything?"

"Including the computer parts, three training guns, the Smith and Wesson model, and at least ten magazines' worth of bullets…" Akifusa trailed off slowly, calculating everything. "200,000 yen."

Izuki almost choked at the ridiculous amount, but Tamaki only nodded and removed her wallet to pay for it. The older teen didn't know whether he should feel shocked or amused at the fact that Tamaki is carrying around such a large amount of money. How much are they paid by the government anyway?

"All right. Looks like we're done here." Kise said as Tamaki placed their purchases at the bottom of her bag.

"By the way, Yagami." Akifusa called out before the trio could leave his shop. "Hayato's been looking for you. The information broker. He said that he has some information that you might be interested in."

**XXXXXX**

Izuki spent his dinnertime at Ashiya's, with Tamaki leaving him in Yase's care, as she has to meet a contact, and couldn't possibly bring Izuki with her. And she couldn't leave him alone either.

Apart from telling all his friends about his new number and cellphone that Tamaki had gotten him—his old phone is somewhere in his apartment, Izuki's day had been relatively silent. He had spent most of his time in one of the bedrooms upstairs, reading or even playing some of the game consoles that they have up there. Yase had assured him that the boys of ICE wouldn't mind him borrowing their stuff.

"Why is Tamaki doing this anyway?" Izuki asked Yase as he inhaled a bowl of pork noodles, being seated at the counter. Business has been slow for the day. "Why is someone like her an assassin?"

Yase sighed. "I can't tell you that," he said. "It's their story to tell—Tamaki's too. They have to trust you enough to tell you their story. I can however tell you that none of them choose to be an assassin. It was chosen for them, like everything else." He continued cleaning the dishes. "Even for me, it took them years to trust me to this extent. They weren't like this in the past—before I've met them. They barely smiled. Barely talked even. It took us all a long time to get them to start acting like how they are now—to undo the brainwashing that they were forced to undergo as kids. Before they were even old enough to think for themselves. Even so, there are still times when it showed in their mannerisms that they've been through what no child should experience."

The rest of the night was then spent in blissful silence.

**XXXXXX**

Hayato, the information broker had been one of the rare few that the members of ICE have trusted wholly, and part of the reason had been because he had been a former Black Sun child assassin too. Unlike the members of ICE however, he had never revealed his existence to the Japan government—instead disappearing into the underground as an information broker, taking on the name of 'Hayato', or Seto Hayato to the outside world.

"You look well." Hayato noted even as Tamaki sat across him in the fast food eatery, each of them with trays in front of them. Unlike Hayato's tray however, Tamaki's food portions are small. "I see that the government has been treating you well."

Tamaki shrugged, unwrapping her small burger. "Well, at least some of us have to resurface," she explained. "The Prime Minister would never have believed that just two of us survived. Furthermore, my teammates would never have agreed to letting us go through it alone." Hayato smiled. "So what do you have for me?"

Hayato then turned serious. He pushed his tray and his half eaten burger away before removing a wad of photos from his bag. "Do you remember how you've asked me to look into your families?" he asked, and Tamaki nodded slowly. That had been a request that she and her cousin have made of Hayato years ago when they've first been integrated back into society. They have no intention to return to their families, but as long as they know that they're well, and all… "Honestly, I'm surprised that the Prime Minister and his men couldn't find your families when I could in just a mere four years." Hayato rolled his eyes.

"It's not like we told them our real names back then." Tamaki defended the Prime Minister. "Only our true last names. Furthermore, there are lots of people in Japan with our last names—only written differently."

Hayato sighed. "…Yagami Yuri. Kuroko Tamaki. Akai Keiichi. Akashi Seijuro.  _Kuroko Yuri. Akashi Keiichi."_  He recited, not noticing Tamaki stiffen when he said her real name and that of her cousin's too—names that they haven't used for years. "Your real names before everything." Hayato paused for a moment. "I focused on Akashi's family first. The Akashi name is pretty well known—with the most famous being that of a world famous lawyer. Of course, like you said, there are others out there with the same name, only written differently."

"Did you find anything?" Tamaki asked quickly.

Hayato nodded silently. "I couldn't find an Akashi Yuki—which according to Akashi, is his mother's name," he explained. "But when I started searching for a  _Kuroko Yuki_  instead, I struck gold." He placed a photo from the stack by the seat by his side onto the table, revealing a 4R candid photo taken of a middle aged beautiful smiling woman with red hair the same shade as Tamaki's cousin, with the hair reaching down to the middle of her back. The woman is standing outside a restaurant of some sort, talking with someone. "This is Kuroko Yuki, Akashi's mother and your aunt apparently." Hayato added. "She divorced about three years ago, and her husband, a world famous lawyer settled down in US after the divorce." A photo of a solemn looking man in a black business suit stepped out of a limousine—this photo is apparently taken overseas. "Apparently, they couldn't get over the loss of their son and separated due to the bad memories. Akashi Shoichi apparently still calls in every now and then, even emailing his ex-wife to check in on her. He's still looking for his son though—a son that goes by the name of  _Akashi Keiichi._  As for Kuroko Yuki, she's now the owner of a rather well known restaurant by the name of Rising Sun—located in central Tokyo."

Tamaki closed her eyes briefly. "…Kuroko Takeru and Kuroko Mayumi?"

Hayato said nothing for several moments. "…Dead. Two years ago," he said at last, causing Tamaki's head to snap up to look at him. "Car accident." He added. "In their will, they left everything to their daughter— _Kuroko Yuri…_ if she is ever found. Your dad left quite a tidy sum to his sister though—to help her with the divorce. They did however leave a letter for their daughter with their lawyer. You want me to get it for you?" He asked Tamaki.

Tamaki nodded. "No one must see you," she warned.

Hayato smirked. "I know," he said. "Moving on…" Several photos of various people were placed down on the table just then, some of them being that of a tall green haired man in a white doctor's coat that bore a certain resemblance to Midorima.  _"Midorima Shinobu._  His entire family is made up of doctors. His mother is a paediatrician and his father is a world famous surgeon. His father is the director of a hospital even—the Midorima Municipal Hospital. A younger sister who is now a third year in middle school. All of them are still alive, but slowly giving up hope that their son and brother is still alive. Same goes for Murasakibara."

Several photos of a couple in a confectionary were placed down on the table, along with various photos of young adults that looked to be college students. One photo even had a young man wearing a white lab coat standing outside Metro PD's main headquarters.

"His parents run a confectionary in Yokohama—a rather famous one even, with branches all over Japan, with it being featured in culinary and confectionary magazines every now and then." Hayato pointed at the photos of the couple in the confectionary. "Three older sisters and one older brother. The brother is the oldest—now working in the Forensics Unit of Metro PD as the department head. His three sisters are now in college—all taking courses in Fashion Design, Culinary Arts and even Medical Sciences respectively.  _Murasakibara Arata_  is the youngest of five siblings apparently."

Tamaki nodded.

"Next is Aomine." Hayato placed a photo of a smiling couple with a laughing dark blue haired baby in the woman's arms. The date on the photo was dated fourteen years ago to this day. "Aomine's father was a detective. His mother was a housewife. Aomine Eisuke however died in the line of duty seven years ago—tracking down a lead that he thought might help him to find his son,  _Aomine Daisuke_." Hayato looked sad at this point. "Aomine Hana committed suicide six months after her husband's passing. They left everything to their son."

A photo of a handsome couple was placed down on the table next. The man was wearing a white and black pilot uniform, with the woman next to him wearing an orange sundress. The woman's shade of golden blonde hair is so much like Kise's that Tamaki knew immediately that these two must be Kise's parents.

" _Kise Rikuto."_  Like with the others, Hayato spoke Kise's real name—a name that he hasn't used ever since he had been a child assassin for Black Sun. Not even the Prime Minister and Ishigami and Katsuragi knew their real names—probably why they couldn't track down their families. "Kise's father is a captain pilot—one of the highest rank. His mother is a relatively famous television host. They both emigrated to Canada eight years ago after giving up hope on ever finding their son."

"Do you have their address?" Tamaki asked, and Hayato nodded. "Give it to me later."

Hayato nodded. "Next is Ogiwara.  _Ogiwara Sora."_  He placed down a photo of a couple—with such a resemblance to Shigehiro that it almost hurts to look at them. "Ogiwara Haru became a private detective after his son was taken by Black Sun nearly ten years ago. His mother is currently a high school teacher. They both moved to Kyoto approximately eight years ago to try to forget the memories, giving up on ever finding their son alive. As far as I'm aware, they're both still there." Hayato concluded.

Tamaki was silent for several moments. Honestly, she is happy for some of her friends—that their families are still alive. All of them have stated as much four years ago when they've decided to ask Hayato for his help in tracking down their families. That knowing they're still alive would be good enough for them. Reuniting with their families at this point would be too dangerous—for all of them.

"What are you going to do?" Hayato asked with concern. "Aomine's parents and your parents might be dead, but your aunt is still alive. Do you want to meet her at least once?"

Tamaki said nothing for several moments before she picked up the photo at the bottom of the stack of her aunt—her cousin's mother. If truth be told, they have all been very young when they were first kidnapped. Hence, they don't really have any memories of their families at all as they were too young to even think for themselves when they were first taken.

"…Let me think about it."


	5. Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ICE receives their first request since Izuki had joined them--the younger sister of a murdered girl whose killer had gotten off scot-free. Izuki starts to wonder the reason behind why they are all assassins, and the secret that Tamaki is hiding.

_“There are two sides to a story. Sometimes, the justice served in a court of law just isn’t enough.” - Kuroko Tamaki_

**XXXXXX**

 

Izuki soon started to fall into routine with his new life, and before he knew it, nearly a month had passed since the murder of his parents, and when he had started living with Tamaki.

He had also met the remaining three members of ICE the first weekend when he had first started living with Tamaki. And for a moment, he had thought the captain of ICE (and also the captain of the Generation of Miracles) is going to kill him when the redhead was informed of his living circumstances.

Akashi and Tamaki have then later taken Izuki with them to their villa in Karuizawa after filing for leaves of absences for themselves with their individual schools. Kise had also followed them. Needless to say, Riko wasn’t very pleased at having two of her starters having to miss nearly two weeks of practice and school when the Inter High is so close—but as the cover story and excuse that Tamaki had made for them states it as ‘family emergency’, the coach had accepted it. 

The training had only taken two weeks, but Izuki already felt that he’s going to die by the end of it. Not even cram school camp or even Riko’s Training Camp from Hell is this bad, as literally every single hour that isn’t spent on eating or sleeping is spent on drilling every single bit of knowledge into Izuki’s head.

Tamaki had spent a large portion of those two weeks teaching Izuki how to hack into computers and terminals and even how to bypass security systems and to take control of said security systems. And while assassination training isn’t going to be something that they would focus on, Izuki still did receive some training on guns and weapons, as he at least has to learn how to handle one. Akashi was the one to train him on this bit, and to say that Izuki is nervous is an understatement. As for Kise, while he is arguably the most easy-going out of the three assassins, his training is no walk in the park either as he is the one to train Izuki on disguises and infiltration and such.

Izuki don’t even want to know where the hell Kise knew so much about makeup and fashion…

Thus, by the time that the two weeks are up, Izuki had felt as if his brain is going to melt into goo. At the very least, Tamaki is satisfied with how well he understood hacking and could even do it on his own without supervision. Izuki would probably never be as good as Tamaki or Ogiwara, but he could handle most security systems and such that ICE tends to encounter during most of their missions. Anything more difficult than that, and Tamaki could handle it.

It was about a week after their return to Tokyo when Izuki had walked into the kitchen island on a Saturday morning, wanting to get a drink—only to see Tamaki reading a copy of that day’s paper, a frown on her face.

The teal head looked up as Izuki entered. “Morning,” she murmured, with a plate of toast and eggs as well as a steaming cup of coffee already waiting for Izuki at his seat.

The teal head always seemed to know just when Izuki would wake up and what he would like for breakfast. And then again, she is ICE’s tactician, as well as the basketball circuit’s top strategist. There have been times when Izuki had wondered if her unrivalled skill in strategy and plans had been due to her double life as an assassin.

“Morning.” Izuki greeted back, taking his seat at the table only to pause as he saw the headlines of the paper on the table that Tamaki had just been reading a moment ago.

The headlines of the paper were the results of the trial of that serial killer that had been causing panic throughout Japan for nearly two weeks now, killing women and children. The Japan police were quick to crack down on the culprit, and there is a gigantic scandal when it is revealed that the killer had been the son of one of Japan’s most prominent politicians. The headlines of the paper and even the photos on the front page revealed that the killer had gotten off.

Izuki’s face fell slightly. After living and working with ICE for a month, he is slowly getting used to their lives and started to understand why they did what they did. Even Tamaki had said it once. Justice in this world isn’t omnipotent after all. Justice is just a bunch of principles, made by those with power to suit themselves. This world is never truly fair after all. And after his parents’ deaths, Izuki had been learning that for himself every single day.

“…It happens all the time.” Tamaki murmured, seeing Izuki staring at the paper. “I’ve told you before, didn’t I? Even the law has limits to what they can do.”

“Will you— _we_ be doing anything?” Izuki asked, changing his sentence mid-way upon remembering that he is part of ICE now as well, now that he’s finished his hacking training under Tamaki. His assassination training is going slowly—mainly taking place on weekends when Akashi returns to Tokyo.

Tamaki glanced at him. “Who knows? But the others won’t be happy at how this guy got off, even with the evidence stacked against him. Most likely, his politician father must have bought off several people. So most likely the others would want to do something about it,” she added, her eyes darkening over. Izuki barely restrained a cringe. He is fairly sure that ‘doing something about it’ isn’t going to be something as simple as jailing the guy, knowing ICE. “Even the underworld has laws that we have to follow. And the one thing that they don’t condone are child rapists and murderers. Trust me on this. If we can’t punish him by the legal way, then this man would be tried by the laws of the underworld.” 

**XXXXXX**

It was later that night when Izuki realised what Tamaki had meant.

It has been nearly a month since he had joined ICE, and just as long since he had been living with Tamaki. And slowly, he is starting to realise that the laws of the underworld is just as fair as those of the legal court, only with the punishments harsher—with it most of the time being death. And unlike the legal system, those who break the laws of the underworld don’t tend to escape alive. That is one of the reasons why so many dead bodies turn up in underground Shinjuku, or don’t even turn up at all.

“We know of the politician who had bought off the judge and the investigator in charge of the case that had gotten the killer acquitted.” Tamaki was telling Izuki that night after the pair of them have dropped by Ashiya’s. Needless to say, Kise, Aomine and Midorima didn’t keep quiet about the killer getting acquitted. Tamaki had been right—the underworld definitely didn’t keep quiet about the murderer getting off scot-free. “He is one of those who have been against the Prime Minister’s policies the most. A corrupted politician, you can say. The killer himself—Sawabe Kuroe. A college student. Though he likely wouldn’t be in college any further if I have anything to say about it.”

Izuki glanced at Tamaki even as they passed under the street lamp, and he barely restrained a cringe when he saw the cold look in Tamaki’s eyes. Even after a month, he still couldn’t really link Kuroko Tamaki of the Seirin Basketball Club with ‘Mirage’, second-in-command of ICE—the Japan underworld’s notorious assassin group who are also the famed ‘vigilantes’. 

And Izuki knows all of ICE well enough by now to know that they always mean what they say. They don’t make threats—they make _promises._

Tamaki paused in her tracks just then, eyes narrowing slightly. Next to her, Izuki frowned, confused. “What’s wrong—?”

Izuki’s voice was caught in his throat as he followed Tamaki’s line of sight. Ashiya’s isn’t located that far away from Kabukicho—the entertainment and red light district in downtown Tokyo, the Shinjuku area—and that had been where Izuki and Tamaki are now. A fairly drunk man had just stumbled out of a nearby bar, laughing and joking with his group of equally drunk friends—a man that they’ve just been talking about. And a teenage girl maybe around their age was hiding behind a street lamp, with the glint of a knife visible in her right hand.

It doesn’t take a genius to work out what is going on.

“Tamaki?” 

Tamaki sighed. “Come on,” she said with a tilt of her head before she slipped next to the girl silently and without a sound—a skill that Izuki had often envied. The teal head then grasped the wrist holding the pocket knife. The girl turned in surprise. The streets where they are standing are dark enough that the girl couldn’t completely see their faces. “I wouldn’t do that if I am you.” Tamaki warned. 

“Let me go!” The girl scowled, trying to twist her wrist out of Tamaki’s hold, but the teal head stood firm. She panicked when she saw that her target is moving further away. “Let me go! You don’t know who he is! You don’t know what he’s done!”

“I think I got a pretty good idea what.” Tamaki interjected before finally releasing her hold on the girl. “We’ll listen to what you have to say.”

* * *

Tamaki ended up leading the girl and Izuki towards the shrine where Izuki had gone the night that his parents have died, and where he’d ended up meeting ICE and learning of the Generation of Miracles’ double lives as assassins. Privately, Izuki had a pretty good idea why Tamaki had chosen this shrine as their ‘discussion place’—the shrine is dark enough that the girl wouldn’t be able to see their faces properly.

“My name is Mashima Maya.” The girl introduced herself, seated on the front steps of the shrine that leads to the offering box whilst both Izuki and Tamaki leaned against the shrine building. “I’m a high school freshman at Toyama High School.”

Izuki and Tamaki exchanged glances. Toyama High School isn’t located too far away from the district where Shutoku High is. While not exactly a very famous school, they are pretty decent when it comes to the academics and sports clubs.

“It happened about six months ago.” Maya murmured, staring at her clenched fists. “You heard what that man had done, didn’t you? Sawabe Kuroe—that serial killer that got off just because his politician father paid off the ones in charge of his case and trial!” 

“Is someone you know one of his victims?” Izuki asked, slowly putting together the pieces.

Maya nodded. “My big sister,” she admitted. She curled her fingers together with each other, staring at the ground beneath her feet like there’s something interesting there. “My parents passed away when I was barely old enough to remember, and my sister raised me on her own after that even though she is barely a kid herself. Six months ago, Miya-nee was invited to a college party by some of her friends. She was reluctant to go, but I made her, as she had already given up so many parties and gatherings just because of me.” Maya choked back a sob. “If only I hadn’t convinced her… She would still be alive…!” She wiped away the tears with the back of her hand. “Miya-nee never came home that night. The next day, the police came knocking on my door, informing me that my sister is a victim of that famed serial killer—the one that targets children and women. It wasn’t that long after that when Sawabe was arrested, and I then learned that he’s the one responsible for my sister’s murder. I have no intention to seek revenge on him as long as he could be punished by the law. And then I heard that he got off scot-free! Where’s the justice in that?”

Izuki barely restrained a flinch. That had been one recurring common point in almost all of ICE’s jobs and missions. They carried out the justice that couldn’t be served in a legal court of law. In other words, ICE are the dark hammers of justice of the underworld—the ones that punished those who couldn’t be punished by the law.

To her credit, Tamaki never showed any sign of discomfort on her face, merely eyeing Maya carefully. “…Do you want revenge?” she asked at last, and Maya looked up at her through tearful eyes—though not that she would be able to see much of Tamaki’s face anyway. “Do you want to avenge your sister’s death?”

“Tama—” 

Izuki barely bit his tongue as Tamaki kicked out at him with her foot to stop him from saying her name. Thankfully, Maya didn’t seem to notice anything amiss with the darkness around them before she raised her head.

“…Yes,” she said, a bright fire burning in her eyes.

Half cloaked within the darkness, Tamaki gave a small smile. Maya kind of reminds her of Izuki that night over a month ago when he had all but begged them to avenge his parents. “Very well.” Tamaki pushed herself off the building of the shrine that she’s leaning against. “Mashima Maya, your request has been heard and received.”

“Huh?” Mashima Maya was confused. A strong wind blew just then, causing Maya to cover her eyes. And when she opened her eyes, the two were gone.

**XXXXXX**

“Didn’t take you that long, did it?” Aomine asked with a smirk—his face currently reflected in one of the monitors hanging on the wall in Tamaki’s basement control room. 

The faces of the other members of ICE were currently reflected in some of the other monitors—or at least those still residing in the Kantou region—all of them currently on their private video network channel—a program that Tamaki had created some years back for this very purpose. Tamaki is currently in the secret basement where the teal head had shown Izuki nearly a month ago, having contacted the other members of ICE almost immediately the moment that they’ve arrived home, and she had then promptly explained the situation and their current mission.

Tamaki had also gotten into contact with Ishigami himself who had given the okay—with the cyborg stating that the Prime Minister had actually sent him to find Tamaki to give ICE a mission—take out Sawabe. Since it is ICE themselves who also wants this guy dead, the Prime Minister doesn’t have to feel like shit for ordering them to take another life again. 

“Well, I thought that it’s only a matter of time.” Midorima said, adjusting his glasses. “So what’s the plan? You will need some time to gather intel, don’t you, Tamaki?” 

“Normally, I wouldn’t have a problem with gathering intel on the target.” Tamaki said with a frown. “But it’s going to be a problem this time as the target is just released from court, so as to speak—and he is already on his guard against would-be aggressors coming after him for revenge. Not to mention the guy is bound to know that members of the underworld wants him dead.”

Kise chuckled. “Yeah, you should have heard the uproar going on starting from this morning ever since the news about Sawabe first got into the paper,” he said. “They were all going ‘they let a fucker like him off?’ and ‘kill him!’ to ‘drown him in Tokyo Bay!’” 

“Let me guess, the last one is from the Ice Dragons?” Tamaki almost groaned, knowing the catchphrase of the boss from the Ice Dragons—a fairly powerful and influential mafia group that had ties in Hong Kong as well. 

“Back to topic.” Midorima interrupted. “Even for Tamaki, it is going to be difficult for her to complete the intel on the target. Not to mention that his house—or mansion has high security. You’re going to have to be the one to hack through it. Izuki is competent enough—all of us saw first hand what he could do with computers when you and Akashi both first brought him back from Karuizawa. But his hacking skills aren’t as good as yours. And the Sawabe mansion had high security—comparable to that of the Prime Minister’s residence.” 

Aomine fell silent. “…Hey, do you think that Haizaki would know about it?” he asked at last. “I mean, he deals in this side of the underground business more than we do.”

Haizaki Shogo had been like them—a fellow survivor of Black Sun. The Japan government actually knew of his existence, but much like Hayato, he had operated as an informant of such. Back during their Teiko years, hardly anyone knew that Haizaki actually knew them, as unlike ICE who have joined the basketball club (minus Shigehiro who had joined the Culinary Club), Haizaki had joined the judo club instead, and had even been named captain at the end of his first year.

“Shogo-kun, huh?” Kise mused. “I guess it’s entirely possible. Where is he now?”

“Somewhere in Shizuoka, I believe.” Tamaki said slowly, trying to remember. “Shogo-kun told me so during our graduation. He even gave me his contact just in case I need his services. I’ll contact him.” She added. “He’ll listen better if I do—”

A slight beeping noise cut through the air just then.

“Incoming?” Midorima queried, and Tamaki nodded. “We’ll see you tomorrow then. Ashiya’s?”

“Yeah, at 7PM.” Tamaki sighed. “See you.” She then cut off the connection with ICE before accepting the incoming connection. The code numbers of that particular connection is familiar to Tamaki, and she raised a brow.

The scowling face of Haizaki Shogo appeared on the screen, with a white towel draped around his neck—his usually messy gray hair now damp and matted down. Obviously, he just had a shower—and judging by the background of the screen behind Haizaki, he is in his dorm room.

“We were just talking about you.” Tamaki said in greeting. “You saw the news this morning?”

“Of course. The underworld are all freaking out since this morning.” Haizaki scowled. “Can’t say I blame them. Even the underworld has laws that we have to follow. And we don’t condone child rapists and murderers. Anyone who couldn’t be punished by the legal court of law for committing these crimes would be tried by _our_ laws.” 

“You got what I need?” Tamaki asked. They have worked with Haizaki long enough to know how he thinks and works and vice versa. Typically, if Tamaki or Yase or even Hayato couldn’t get the information that ICE needs for their missions, they normally turn to Haizaki to get what they need. 

“Yeah. Sending over.” Haizaki answered, and there is a light beep just then as Tamaki received the information. “Be careful though. I heard that Old Man Sawabe is a paranoid bastard. His damn mansion’s security is tighter than even that of the Prime Minister’s residence!”

Before Tamaki could even reply to that, there were the sounds of light footsteps just then, and Izuki entered, holding a cup of coffee. “Tamaki, I’ve brought coffee for you.” Izuki then paused in his tracks as he saw an unfamiliar person on the screen. “Uh, is this a bad time?” 

“So this the new guy?” Haizaki enquired, staring at Izuki with interest.

“Yeah.” Tamaki nodded in response to Haizaki’s question, and she then turned towards Izuki. “Shun, you hadn’t met him yet, but this is Haizaki Shogo.” She introduced. “He’s kind of an informant—also in the same line of business that we are. He doesn’t do field work though—he is more of an informant kind of guy—an intelligence agent. Shogo-kun, this is Izuki Shun.” She turned towards Haizaki. “Due to…unforeseen circumstances, he is going to be part of ICE from now on—only he’s helping us as a hacker for now as I don’t feel safe enough to release him out on the field.”

“Yeah, Shintaro was complaining about it awhile back.” Haizaki looked amused. He didn’t elaborate on it though. “Anyway, give what I’ve given you a read through. I’ll try to gather more info on my side. Additionally, Hawk is asking me to give you guys a message. He’s offering one million yen as payment to make Sawabe Kuroe disappear. Bad for business.” He added—talking about murder like he’s describing the weather. “Even the underworld has our own laws, and killing women and children just don’t sit right with us. It’s the one thing that we don’t condone.” Haizaki’s eyes are cold. “Hawk said that he’ll pay double if we get him off the streets in less than a week. This isn’t just a request from him. It’s from the other mafia bosses too.”

Tamaki rubbed her temples. “…That explains the ridiculous amount,” she murmured. “They must _really_ want Sawabe dead. What did he do?”

“It’s more towards what his old man did.” Haizaki shrugged. “I don’t really make it my business. Anyway, just make this guy disappear. You guys have your methods. The mafia will take care of Old Man Sawabe.” 

Tamaki sighed and nodded. “I need the rest of the information by tomorrow,” she told Haizaki who nodded, and then, the connection was terminated.

“A request, huh?” Izuki murmured, feeling nervous. 

“That’s right. This is going to be your first job, right?” Tamaki turned towards Izuki. “Well, I’ll probably be doing the hacking part in this job, so you’re just going to be assisting me.” She rubbed the back of her neck. “We sometimes receive job requests from members of the mafia. They don’t know who we are—they contact us via anchors—mainly people like Hayato and Shogo-kun.”

Izuki nodded slowly even as the two slowly made their way back up towards the house, closing the basement entrance behind them. He recalled what Haizaki had said—about how the underworld are pissed, and that a few of the mafia bosses are willing to pay a million yen just for ICE to take out this guy. Sure, he understood why now, but…

“Do you do this all the time?” Izuki asked at last.

“What? Accepting requests?” Tamaki asked. “We don’t accept every job that we take. Several of the jobs that we take are grievers of injustice. ICE aren’t doing this for the money, Shun.” She explained. “I thought that I’d made this clear from the start. Besides, there are two sides to a story. Sometimes, the justice served in a court of law just isn’t enough.”

The infamous vigilantes… 

Izuki followed Tamaki with his eyes. He had never really bothered to ask this before. But… Is there a reason why they’re doing this? In the end, just why are they assassins anyway?


	6. First Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuki sets off on his first mission with ICE, and saw for himself just how they carried out their missions.

_“You’re a survivor. Survivors keep surviving, and I think it is the best thing to be. Someone who cannot survive in this world will not last long.” - Ishigami Hideki_

**XXXXXX**

It is dark—in an unknown chamber or even meeting room of some sort where the Five are meeting once more ever since the Organisation’s dissolution four years ago. The Five are dressed in dark garbs, with four of them being men, with only one woman amongst them.

“I don’t believe that we can’t find them. Or her even.” One of the men insisted, slamming his fist down onto the table in front of them. “All of us here have been in this business nearly all our lives. We’re the best of—”

“Bullshit.” The only woman amongst the Five scoffed, curling her fingers together before her mouth, beautifully manicured nails almost gleaming in whatever little light that they have within this chamber. “This is Number Two we’re talking about. Not even _you_ can find her if she doesn’t want to be found. Kashiwagi trained her himself. We know better than anyone else what she’s capable of—what _all_ of them are capable of. They don’t call Number Two the ‘Ghost’ for nothing.” 

“So what? We wait?” 

“No.” The woman had a beautiful smile tugging at her lips. “I think I had an idea where they might be. I’ll smoke them out.” 

Within the faint lights visible, a tattoo of a black sun is visible on the back of her left hand. 

**XXXXXX**  

A day after confirming the request to take out Sawabe Kuroe, Tamaki was called to the Prime Minister’s residence almost immediately after school was let out for the day. Thus, after leaving Izuki with Yase, Tamaki was quick to head to the Prime Minister’s residence where she was herded towards the office of the SP bodyguard team assigned to the Prime Minister’s personal protection.

Much to Tamaki’s surprise when she was shown into the bodyguard room, she found the entire team of Katsuragi Daichi present, along with Goto and Kurosawa. All of them have grim expressions on their faces—even Sora who usually had a smile on his face.

“I’ll make things brief.” Goto said before anyone could say anything after Tamaki had closed the door behind her. “We caught a suspicious individual lurking around the Prime Minister’s residence last night. Ishigami is now interrogating him. We suspect that he might be a Black Sun survivor—one of the remnants of that organisation that somehow managed to escape.”

“…Is that why you called me here?” Tamaki asked, immediately putting together the pieces. She received grim nods for her answer, and she sighed. “Fine. Which room?”

* * *

As Ishigami’s team have always been the ones to correspond regularly with ICE, Katsuragi’s team don’t often have contact with her. Thus, they were pretty unnerved by how silent the teal head is, and that sharp and assessing gaze in her eyes remind them oddly of Ishigami himself.

The teal head was silent for several long minutes even as she looked through the one way looking glass into the interrogation room where Ishigami is interrogating some ginger haired man that had his hands and legs cuffed to the chair that he is sitting in.

Sharp assessing blue eyes didn’t miss a single thing as she studied the man from head to toe. Without a word, Tamaki then left the interrogation room, much to the confusion of the SP team—but Goto and Kurosawa were long used to Tamaki’s aloof nature, and they said nothing but followed the teenager.

“He’s not one of them,” was the first thing that Tamaki said the moment that they were back in the SP bodyguard room. “He’s not Black Sun.”

Goto and Kurosawa exchanged looks. “Well, that’s a relief at least.” Goto said at last even as the door to the SP room opened once more and Ishigami entered. “Ishigami, he’s not one of them.” 

“Yeah, I kind of got that earlier when Tamaki left the viewing room.” Ishigami shrugged. 

“How can you be sure about that though?” Akizuki Kaiji frowned.

Tamaki was silent for a long time before she reached up with her left hand to brush the strands of her teal hair covering her forehead. “Disguises and infiltration are skills that they worked on the most with us—especially during the early days of our training,” she said at last. Ishigami’s face grew dark. He doesn’t like being reminded of what he had found out about that organisation when Tamaki and Akashi have first approached them—offering to help them take down Black Sun in exchange for amnesty for themselves and their friends. “Kise-kun especially is the best amongst us—he can literally be anyone that he needs to be. While my area in expertise lies in infiltration, hacking and even information gathering, I am second best in ICE when it comes to disguises. For instance, I can disguise myself as Sora and you wouldn’t be able to tell the differences between the both of us.” Tamaki jerked a thumb towards the infiltrator of the SP team who looked startled. She narrowed her eyes as she looked from face to face. “Anyone who is an assassin in Black Sun are professional killers in every sense of the word. You know what ICE can do. Then you should at least be able to guess what the assassins of that organisation are capable of.” Tamaki narrowed her eyes. “You have to be prepared to rip the very skin from their faces if you want to identify a Black Sun assassin. The main members of the organisation are identifiable with a tattoo of a black sun—normally found on the back of their left hands. But they also tend to cover up the tattoo with special waterproof makeup, so you can’t wash it off even if you want to. When we became ‘ICE’, each of us literally underwent surgery in order to remove it from our skins.” Tamaki showed the back of her left hand where there is a certain area over her pale skin that had a pale white scar.

The entire room then fell silent as they contemplated Tamaki’s words. If truth be told, not even Ishigami knew much about Black Sun aside from the fact that they’re dangerous assassins, and are responsible for the abduction of several children from a little over a decade ago. ICE have been some of the abducted children.

“I thought that everything is over when we’ve rounded them up four years ago.” Ichiyanagi Subaru sighed, rubbing his temples. “Yeah sure, there are a few survivors that had managed to escape, but still…”

“Anyway, you are going to need a very skilled interrogator to make them slip up.” Tamaki sighed. Honestly, she doesn’t even want to hear about Black Sun ever again, but she might as well tell them what she knows. “When they’re in their disguises—their personas, they’re literally whoever they’re disguising themselves as. You need someone who knows the human mind and psyche inside out to make them slip up. Even if Japan law allows it, torture won’t make them break. They’re trained not to break. All of us went through it ourselves as children.” Tamaki admitted as an afterthought, causing chills to run down the spines of everyone listening. Just what did that organisation do to them? “And as far as I’m aware, the only ones who know the human psyche inside out apart from myself and Sei is just Ishigami-san.”

There was a long and deadly silence before Kurosawa sighed. “Is there no end to the crimes that they’re capable of?” he murmured. “What kind of people is capable of doing what they did?”

“That’s the scariest thing about monsters.” Tamaki shrugged, not feeling all that concerned about the sudden horrified expressions on the faces around her—excluding Ishigami and Goto. After all, to her and all of ICE, this is normal for them—seeing people get taken away to some room or the other, and not return. “They never stopped being human. You call them monsters because you’re too afraid to admit that they’re just like you and me.”

“All right. I think we’re done here.” Ishigami interrupted before the ‘Party Police’ as he called the SP bodyguard team could ask Tamaki some uncomfortable questions about her past. He knew that all of ICE usually tried to pretend that the Black Sun part of their lives had never happened. “I’ll walk Tamaki out.” He then placed one hand on the shoulder of the teenager before the two then left the room and down the hallway of the Prime Minister’s residence.

“…Are they really on the move again?” Tamaki asked after a long silence had fallen between them. Ishigami sighed inwardly as the teal head asked this question. Of course she would want to know the answer to this question, as that accursed organisation is the very reason why the Prime Minister and Public Security have gone to so much trouble to create new identities for them.

“We’re not sure.” Ishigami said at last. “But there has been some strange things happening lately.” He cleared his throat. “We’ll do our part to make sure that they don’t find you.”

Tamaki nodded. “It’s been four years, huh?” she mused. “I didn’t really think that we could really hide from them forever anyway. But I don’t intend to let ourselves get found. All of us know what will happen should they find us.”

“You’re a survivor.” Ishigami murmured. By this time, they have nearly arrived at the entrance to the Prime Minister’s residence. “Survivors keep surviving, and I think it is the best thing to be. Someone who cannot survive in this world will not last long.”

The sun is already setting as the two left the building, and Tamaki turned around to face Ishigami—the man who is like her brother in everything but blood—the one to protect them and to also teach them the basics of everyday life, and how to integrate back into society.

“Answer a question for me?” Tamaki asked and Ishigami nodded. “Are we…—Are we really needed?” Ishigami looked startled at this question. “No. Never mind.” Tamaki changed her mind quickly, suddenly not wanting to hear the answer to this question. “Just…” She looked at the sky where a flock of birds are flying in the orange-red sky—likely going home. “None of us ever had a choice right from the start. Killing…is now the only thing we can do—it is the only life we know.” She murmured. “In the past, I learned the hard way that if you trust people too much, you would get hurt.” She shook her head. “Why am I even talking about this now?” Tamaki looked at Ishigami. “I’m leaving now. We still have a mission tonight.”

“Just be careful, Tamaki.” Ishigami warned, feeling more concerned about Tamaki’s mental state now, rather than her physical state. “If Black Sun finds you…”

“I know.” Tamaki murmured. “…I regret nothing.”

Then she is gone. 

**XXXXXX**

Izuki had never felt so nervous in his life even as he watched Tamaki, Midorima, Aomine and Kise gathered around the map laid out onto the ground at the back of their van, going over the last minute details of their mission. All the members of ICE were dressed in their ‘mission clothes’—the black garments that Izuki had seen them wearing the night when he’d first found out about their double lives as assassins. Even Izuki himself is wearing dark clothes—a black shirt and pants with a black coat over it and boots. And concealed beneath their clothes were faint bulges that Izuki knew were the telltale signs of their weapons.

It is late at night—nearly eleven. And the van is parked not too far away from Sawabe’s mansion. Haizaki had kept his promise—giving Tamaki the information that she needs for tonight’s mission—essentially the floor plans and type of security systems that Sawabe had all around the mansion and even within it.

“All right, I guess that’s about it.” Aomine murmured, scanning his eyes over the floor plans lay out onto the ground of the van. “Showtime, guys.” He smirked as he ran his fingers over the ebony gun by his side. “Kise, you’re with me, I guess.”

“Got it, Aomine-cchi.” Kise grinned, fingering the communicator in his ear that every single member of ICE had. Even Tamaki and Izuki have one each in their ear, as it will essentially be the only thing that allows them to communicate with each other once the others are out on the field. “Then Midorima-cchi is doing his usual then?”

“Yeah.” Midorima nodded. “Let’s go.”

One after the other, the three boys then slipped out of the van, with Midorima who is the last to leave sliding the van door shut behind him. For various moments, there is nothing but silence, with the only source of lights visible being the interior van lights and also the faint glows of the monitor.

“All right.” Tamaki rubbed her neck, turning towards Izuki whilst turning the laptop lying on the floor of the van towards her. “Let’s get to work, Shun. This is your first mission, so I guess it’s a good thing that you’re in here with me since it might just be the safest place for you right now. You’ll also see what actually happens when we carry out a mission, and how we do it.”

Izuki nodded, his hands shaking slightly as he pulled the laptop towards him that Tamaki had bought for him nearly a month ago—also modified by her to enable him to perform his ‘hacking job’.

“What do you want me to do?” Izuki asked, his voice coming out a slight squeak due to how nervous he is.

“Hack into the security cameras around the mansion. Calm down and do it like how I’d taught you.” Tamaki said, her cool and calm voice calming Izuki more effectively than anything else, her fingers already flying over the keys of her laptop that is currently resting on her knees. 

Izuki gulped and nodded as he focused his attention onto the several windows that he’d already opened onto the screen—using the hacking program and tools that Tamaki had shown him how to use when she’d taken him to Karuizawa to train. 

 _Calm down. Calm down. Just stay calm. It is going to be fine. Treat this as a test run before I kill Shiranui._ Izuki kept chanting in his mind even as his fingers flowed across the keys of the laptop—almost as if it had a mind of it’s mind. Suddenly, he had left all his fear behind—recalling the harsh and rigorous training that Tamaki and Akashi have put him through. He instinctively knew just what to do.

 _“Tamaki, we’re outside the walls of the mansion.”_ Aomine’s voice cackled through the communicator just then.

“Give me a minute. Don’t scale the walls yet. There is a low electric current running through it.” Tamaki said, not removing her eyes from the screen. Izuki took his eyes off his work momentarily only to find himself confused when he saw the various codes and numbers running across Tamaki’s screen. Akashi had said that she is the best hacker in the world, and Izuki could really believe it when he sees this. “All right. Done.” Tamaki entered a few keys. “There’s no moon out today, and they don’t have any guard dogs. So Midorima-kun, it’ll be fine if you remain in the grounds as sniper backup. There should be a large oak tree in the back gardens where the main wing is—where all their bedrooms are. You should be able to spot any enemies from there. Aomine-kun, Kise-kun. You both know what to do.” 

_“Roger.”_

“I’m done.” Izuki told Tamaki, having successfully hacked into the security systems, and thus, taken control of the cameras. He felt a thrill rise in him—not unlike when he is in a basketball match. This is another type of thrill.

“Record a short thirty seconds clip for each camera and set it on loop for the control room within the mansion.” Tamaki told Izuki without even looking up from her work. “Place the actual footage on air for our computers.”

Izuki glanced at the third laptop resting on the floor of the van in between them, knowing that Tamaki meant for the actual real time footage to be displayed on the screen of the laptop.

“…Roger.”

 _“I’m in.”_ Aomine’s voice cackled through again. _“I’m in the west wing.”_

 _“I’m in the garden on standby. Everything’s quiet.”_ Midorima reported.

 _“With Aomine-cchi. Everything’s quiet here too.”_ Kise added. 

Tamaki glanced up from her work only to see the actual real time footage already getting displayed on the monitor of the laptop lying on the floor—with the laptop screen showing various screens of what the security cameras within the mansion are showing in real time.

“Two guards at two o’clock. Another patrolling the east wing at six o’clock. Another heading your way at twelve o’clock.” Tamaki murmured. “Head towards nine o’clock. Target is in his bedroom…with a ‘guest’. Sending you the coordinates now. Elder is in the master bedroom. Maids and servants all asleep.” 

_“Roger.”_

Izuki tried hard not to look at that particular part on the screen where Sawabe Kuroe is in bed with some woman. His room is dark, and that at least prevent Shun from seeing much of anything.

On the screen, both Tamaki and Izuki then saw Aomine give a cheeky two finger salute to the camera before dashing down the hallway with Kise close to his heels. Tamaki let out a sound that sounded like laughter. “Just hurry up and get this done.” The teal head said. “We still have school tomorrow.”

 _“We’ll get it done in ten minutes.”_ Aomine promised, already dashing down the hallway with Kise close to his heels, right hand resting against his side where his gun is.

“I’m accessing the electronic lock for you.” Tamaki murmured. All this while, Izuki who had already done his part couldn’t help but be impressed at how efficient and quick that Tamaki is at accessing and disabling the security systems of the mansion. Aomine and Kise appeared outside the door of the target’s bedroom at the same moment when she disabled the lock. 

At the same time however, Izuki saw two shadowy figures appeared outside the master bedroom where the older Sawabe is—the politician. “Uh… Tamaki? There are two people outside the master bedroom?” Izuki said hesitantly. Is that supposed to happen? 

“I know.” Tamaki said coolly, not taking her eyes off the screen in front of her. “Leave them be. Those are underworld guys. Most likely, one of the mafia bosses must have sent them.” She finally leaned back, with the clattering sound of her fingers tapping against the keys stopping for once. “Aomine-kun. Kise-kun. Complete it in ten minutes.” 

 _“We’ll do it in five.”_ Kise promised.

* * *

 _“…Make it fast, please.”_ Tamaki’s voice cackled through the communicators in their ears. _“I want to go home soon.”_

 _“I’ve just seen some of Hawk’s people entering from the east wing.”_ Midorima spoke just then. _“Probably, they’re after the father. What should I do, Tamaki? Should I go and assist?”_

 _“No. They can handle it—especially if they’re Hawk’s men.”_ Tamaki answered. _“End this please. And get out of there once you’re done. Hawk had said that he would also be burning the mansion to the ground.”_

Aomine and Kise exchanged looks and grins. “Oh boy… I don’t even want to know what this guy did to piss Hawk off. I’m surprised that he’s still alive.” Aomine murmured, grinning. He knew Hawk as one of the most influential and powerful mafia bosses in the underground—but he is also a decent guy, even by underground standards. The mafia boss had sometimes hired ICE for missions by going through either Haizaki or Hayato.

The tanned teen then turned the doorknob that turned easily, and the door opened without a sound—and without tripping anything. Not that Aomine thought that it would. He has complete faith in Tamaki’s hacking skills.

The two assassins then entered the room silently, and the sounds of groaning and moaning could be heard—the sounds of a couple making love. The two teens felt their faces growing hot at that. And it seems that the couple in the bed were so busy with their…activities that they’ve failed to notice that they’ve just entered the room.

Aomine glanced at Kise who nodded. The blonde pulled out one of his throwing knives from the pouch by his side, holding the blade in between two of his fingers before he threw. The knife impacted with a dull thud, and there was then a loud scream of pain along with the coppery scent of blood.

A faint orange light lit up the room as Sawabe Kuroe turned on the bedside lamp only to reveal a blade driven in through his right hand, with the tip protruding on the other side. As always, Kise is such a good shot. 

“W-Who are you?” Sawabe demanded, cradling his bloodied hand. Next to him, the woman in bed with him had her face half cloaked in shadows, lean and slender hands clutching at the blanket covering her naked body.

* * *

In the van, Tamaki narrowed her eyes as the woman appeared on the monitor.

* * *

 

Without even bothering to answer Sawabe’s question, Aomine was quick to move—standing atop the bedposts at the end of the bed immediately—balancing himself with no problem at all. His gun appeared in his hand like magic, and he aimed it at Sawabe. 

“We’re come for your head, Sawabe Kuroe.” Aomine said emotionlessly.

“W-Wait! Don’t kill me!” Sawabe had a look of true fear on his face as he stared down the barrel of a gun. “D-Did someone hire you? I’ll pay you double of what he paid!”

Behind Aomine, Kise’s eyes twitched. Aomine doesn’t look too amused either. “Why don’t you count your money down in the underworld?” he hissed. “You can tame a dog. You can even cage a cat. But no one can buy ICE!” He turned off the safety on his gun with his index finger. “Yama, King of the Dead, is waiting for you.”

A gunshot echoed.

* * *

Tamaki sighed. “I guess that’s mission complete,” she murmured. She then glanced at Izuki next to her. “How does it feel to complete your first mission?”

Izuki was silent for a long time. “It feels almost…strange.” He admitted. “Strangely, I don’t feel afraid like how I was the first time when I saw you kill someone. I didn’t even know that it was you at that time, but…” He trailed off slowly. “Somehow, it doesn’t seem real, you know?”

“Real, huh?” Tamaki mused. “What is reality, and what is illusion? It only depends on your perception of that word, doesn’t it? Reality only continues being real as long as people believe in it. When they no longer do, it is an easy matter to give them a new reality to cling onto. That is the nature of most humans after all.”

**XXXXXX**

“Well, I guess it’s a good thing that we completed the mission without anything happening.” Midorima murmured an hour later at Ashiya’s after all of them have changed out of their mission clothes. Izuki is currently the one using the shower. “Hawk’s men have taken out the father too. They’ve set the mansion on fire not that long after we’ve left.”

“That woman though… I hope she doesn’t blab.” Kise sighed. “Corrupted politician or not, Sawabe is still a government official. If she’s a prostitute though, she will know better than to say anything.”

Tamaki said nothing to that, and the three boys turned towards her in confusion, only seeing a small frown on her face. Aomine frowned. “What’s wrong?” he asked. 

“Nothing…” Tamaki murmured before she finally looked at Aomine. “Something has been bothering me for awhile now.” She said slowly. “You know that woman that was with Sawabe Kuroe when you’d killed him?” She received nods for that. “The fact that she isn’t freaking out at all set aside, I feel as if I’ve seen her somewhere before. I just can’t remember _where!”_

“That’s a surprise.” Midorima commented. “You don’t tend to forget faces once you’ve seen them.”

Much like Akashi, Tamaki had an extremely good memory, and she can usually remember whatever that she had read and seen after seeing it only once.

“Maybe it’ll come back to you soon.” Kise suggested. “Maybe you can’t remember because it’s not all that important.”

Tamaki frowned, not feeling all that convinced. She had survived this long by relying on her instincts, and something is telling her that this woman is bad news…

**XXXXXX**

Flickers of angry orange flames were reflected in dark orbs even as a beautiful woman with raven black hair watched the Sawabe mansion get burned down slowly, watching from within the confines of a black car.

At least the son had quite a good time in the moments leading up to his death. Nothing makes a man happier than indulging in the pleasures of the flesh with a beautiful woman.

The ones who’d killed him though…

The woman flipped opened her phone and pressed it to her ear, waiting three rings before the call was picked up. “It’s me,” she said curtly, not taking her eyes off of the flickering flames licking at the mansion. “It seems to be them—I can’t be certain. It’s been years after all, and I’ve only seen them like once.” She fell silent for several moments as she listened to what the person on the other end of the line has to say. “…Very well.”

The woman hung up the phone, tossing it onto the passenger seat next to her, also removing the black gloves from her hands. Pale slender hands with beautifully manicured nails rested on the steering wheel. 

The reflecting lights from the nearby street lamp fell onto those hands, with a tattoo of a black sun vaguely visible on the back of the woman’s left hand before the black car left the area.


	7. Ordeal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tamaki started getting bad dreams of her past as an assassin.

_Rui was his name, Tamaki remembered._

_Back before the seven of them became a team—before they have became known as Black Sun's best, they have gone through the preliminary rounds of their training with a group of others—children all around their ages._

_Children that had also been taken from their families and brainwashed to never think for themselves—being trained to become assassins—cold hearted killers._

_Rui had been her first friend then. They have done everything together back then. He'd helped to keep her sane, especially with the brutal training that they were each forced to undergo—with their bodies and minds being pushed beyond the limit. Many of those in the training program never returned to the dormitories after being taken to some training room or another._

_Often, they have heard whispers of how those that are deemed too weak are made to 'disappear'._

_Everything changed the year when they've turned six._

_Tamaki had never known it at that point of time, and neither did any of the others—the remaining six who along with her soon became part of the group of seven that became some of Black Sun's best assassins. But the underground syndicate—Black Sun had a certain 'tradition'._

_When they decide that the time is right, and the children have completed their preliminary training and are ready to be sent out into the field, they pit two children who have grown close during their time together—best friends who have gone through thick and thin, in a battle to the death._

_Only one can survive, and that person will then be made a full-fledged assassin._

_A bloody ordeal—one that is unavoidable._

_Rui had been Tamaki's first friend. And he is also her first kill._

_Her memory of the ordeal is a little fuzzy by now. It had after all been nearly ten years since then. But Tamaki remembered that it had been raining that night, and there were barely any lights visible._

_She still remembered the sickening sound it made as the blades that she had been holding entered Rui's body so easily—almost like a hot knife through butter, and even the sounds and smells of the coppery scent of blood as it splattered onto her hands and face._

" _Live…on…! Become…a splendid assassin…and change…this rotten…world…!"_

_Rui smiled up at her even with the blood spilling from the sides of his lips, hands slippery with rainwater grasping at Tamaki's hands._

"… _I'm…sorry…!"_

"… _You…did nothing wrong…" Rui choked. "It is…as it should be…"_

"… _Yuri…"_

"… _Yuri…!"_

"… _Yuri!"_

" _TAMAKI!"_

Tamaki's eyes snapped open only to find Izuki Shun's face above her, a look of concern on his face. It took Tamaki several moments before she remembered where she is and what is going on, and that she had her index and forefingers of her right hand, as well as her thumb digging deep into Izuki's neck, almost cutting off his air supply.

"…Sorry…" Tamaki murmured as she released hold of Izuki, and he scrambled backwards off her bed, coughing to get some oxygen into his lungs.

Izuki shook his head, rubbing at his neck. He can really believe that Tamaki is second-in-command of ICE now. Akashi had shown him this method during his 'training week'—and how they can easily snap a person's neck with just their bare hands alone—if only they know where to target.

"Bad dream?" Izuki asked, deciding not to ask. "I'll make you some hot milk." He offered.

Tamaki nodded tiredly as Izuki slipped off to the kitchen island to make some warm milk. She ran her hand over her forehead only to find that it was clammy and damp with sweat.

"…Rui…" she whispered. Tamaki stared at her hands on her knees, surprised for a moment to find that her hands were shaking slightly.  _'Why am I dreaming about this again?'_

**XXXXXX**

A bell jangled somewhere as the door to Ashiya's slid opened, and Yase looked up, in the midst of calculating his accounts. "My apologies, we're not opened yet—" Yase found his voice caught in his throat when he saw Tamaki and Izuki entering his establishment.

It is currently early in the morning—just a little past six in the morning. Most people in Japan would still be asleep at this hour, and thus, Yase is really surprised to find the two teenagers in his establishment at this hour. And not to mention that Tamaki looked really awful.

She looks really pale and had dark rings beneath her eyes and looked as if she is still awake by willpower alone, judging by the concerned look that Izuki shot her.

"Are you sick?" was the first thing out of Yase's mouth as he studied the teal head from head to toe, putting down the calculator onto the table. "You look like crap."

"Thanks for stating the obvious, Captain Obvious." Tamaki uttered, looking positively irritated and exhausted. "Mind if I crash here today?" She asked Yase, knowing that he will agree immediately. More than one member of ICE had often crashed at Ashiya's for short naps, sometimes cutting class entirely. But as it isn't like they need to go to school anyway, Yase never said anything.

Yase raised a brow. Sure, he often had Aomine, Murasakibara and occasionally Kise crashing at his place for naps, but Tamaki and Akashi never cuts class—no matter how tired or exhausted they are.

"I don't mind, but…" Yase shifted his eyes towards Izuki before exchanging looks with Tamaki. The whole reason why Tamaki is assigned as Izuki's watcher is to keep an eye on him. If she cuts class, wouldn't that defeat the purpose?

"Hayato will watch him today." Tamaki said tiredly, waving a hand about. "I didn't forget about my assignment."

Yase said nothing. As ICE's watcher, he knew a little about the informants and agents that they uses from time to time. He had suspected for some time now that Seto Hayato is like them—a former Black Sun assassin.

That teen is too skilled in combat and intelligence to be normal. And as he doesn't go to school but makes a living by selling information to the right channels, he had quite a bit of free time on his hands when he's not on a job. Yase knew however that Hayato works as a private investigator as his day job. The man however chose to look the other way, as he knows that Hayato must have his own reasons for not wanting his existence to be revealed to the government.

"Bedrooms are up that way—you know where it is." Yase only grunted, gesturing towards the stairs. "Aomine-kun is upstairs as well. He gave me a call half-an-hour ago, asking if he can crash here as well. So you will have some company today." He glanced at Izuki. "Be careful, Izuki-kun. And keep your phone on you."

"I will." Izuki promised. He then looked at Tamaki with concern. "I'll be here right after school. There isn't any basketball practice scheduled today anyway, with the Inter High beginning in two days—Coach wants all of us in tip-top condition for the tournament."

Tamaki nodded. "You won't be able to see Hayato, but he will be around," she told him. "You can trust him."

Izuki smiled and nodded before bowing politely to Yase and taking his leave. Silence reigned for several moments after the door slid shut behind Izuki. Yase sighed, glancing at Tamaki. "…You and the others might want to consider telling him about your pasts," he said at last, picking up his calculator and doing his accounts once more. "He's getting curious. I didn't say anything. But he's far from stupid. He'll find out sooner or later—given how you'd been drilling him on intelligence tactics and information gathering and even hacking."

Tamaki said nothing for several moments. "…Is it cowardly of me to try to pretend that that chapter of our lives has never happened?" she asked, and Yase blinked in confusion. Tamaki looked at the far wall instead of at Yase—almost as if seeing something fascinating there. "The organisation ruined our lives. It destroyed our families—or whatever families that we might have. We still have to live our lives looking over our shoulders even though it has been years since we'd left. It's just…" She shrugged as she trailed off. She finally met Yase's eyes. "He's different from us. He's not trash."

She then walked up the stairs towards the bedrooms on the second floor, missing the saddened look on Yase's face with Tamaki's words. The teal head opened the door to the first bedroom that she saw only to find Aomine already lying on the lower deck of the two double-decker beds in the room, using his arm as a pillow and tapping something on his phone.

"Cutting class today, Tamaki?" Aomine grunted without taking his eyes off of his phone as Tamaki dropped her bag at the end of the other double-decker bed in the room, lying down on it.

"Same to you." Tamaki murmured, pinching the bridge of her nose. "…I had some bad dreams last night. Couldn't sleep at all." Aomine said nothing. In their dictionary, 'dreams' translate to memories of the past. "…Hey, Aomine-kun?" Aomine gave a noncommittal grunt. "How old were we when we become full-fledged assassins?"

Aomine sat up in the bed he is lying on, leaning with his back against the headrest, eyeing Tamaki carefully. The teal head had her eyes closed, but Aomine knew that she is still awake. "Why are you asking?" he asked, trying to choke down the memories of blood and lifeless eyes, and the feeling of running a blade through a body…

Even for a full-fledged assassin, the memories of their first kill would always haunt them.

"…Do you remember?" Tamaki asked quietly.

Aomine was silent for several moments. "…Six, I think. Maybe seven? Around there," he said at last. "We were pretty young back then. All of us are." He muttered. Like the others, he never liked thinking about the past.

"Do you remember the ordeal? The final 'graduation' test?" Tamaki asked, opening her eyes, and looking at Aomine whose eyes have darkened over at the mere memory. "Do you remember what they made us do in order to have us 'graduate'?"

"Who the hell could forget?" Aomine growled. He stared at his clenched fists, almost shocked to find that his hands are shaking. "Death match. They picked a person whom we're the closest to amongst the 'graduating class', and make us fight them in a fight to the death. A way to increase the quality of their assassins." He growled.

Tamaki stared up at the bottom of the bed above her for several moments without saying anything. "How long has it been since?" she murmured. "How long has it been since we've left the syndicate? And I wonder how long has it been since I've started getting dreams again?"

Aomine was quiet for a long time. "…Hey, how long do you think we can continue living like this?" he asked at last. "Do we really have to live our whole lives looking over our shoulders?"

"I don't know." Tamaki admitted. "I'm tired too. Always being on our guard. Just…" She sighed and shook her head. "I just don't know anymore." Tamaki fell silent for a long time. "Rui…" She murmured, and Aomine glanced at her with concern, recognising that name. That particular name is considered taboo for Tamaki. "We… Just why do humans even live?"

She received no answer.


	8. Prime Minister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new Prime Minister has been selected, and he made a request to meet Tamaki, second-in-command of ICE for himself.

It was on a lazy Saturday morning when it had happened.

Izuki Shun was lounging about in his house—with just how long that Izuki had been living with Tamaki, he is pretty well accustomed to thinking of it as  _his_  house now. It had been a little over a month since he had started living with his kouhai, and ever since the shocking discovery that the entire Generation of Miracles along with one other are all trained assassins, and that they work for the  _government_  of all people.

Izuki had been getting a little impatient however, especially with his parents' deaths having gone un-avenged. But Tamaki had taken the time to explain to him that this 'Shiranui' is really crafty, and that they need a really good plan and wait until he is less on his guard before they make their move. Especially since they suspect that Shiranui isn't the only one involved with the deaths of Izuki's parents.

Ishigami and his team while highly competent with their work, aren't really that popular with several politicians and other officers—particularly those that accept bribes and all that. Especially since Ishigami and his team seemed to have a nose for sniffing out corruption and crime. It is one reason why the Prime Minister's bodyguard team have such faith in them, and why the Prime Minister himself trusted them so much.

Izuki was switching channels on the television lazily, trying to find a television channel that showed some good shows until the channel was switched to a news channel where the broadcaster was talking about the recent election, and about the new Prime Minister.

Izuki watched the news silently. The entire nation of course knew about the recent election and the new Prime Minister. The new Prime Minister used to be a cabinet minister, and seems to be one of the rare few who doesn't accept bribes, and neither can he cornered into doing anything against his will.

He is just concerned, because with the change of Prime Ministers, what will happen to ICE? What will happen to Tamaki and the others?

"He seems like a good man." A soft voice spoke from behind him, nearly causing Izuki to jump. He turned only to see Tamaki standing behind him, a glass of water in one hand. Apparently, she had finally emerged from her 'den' aka the hidden basement—most probably another of her conferences with either her informants or some of the members of ICE with some delicate matters not meant for Izuki's ears. Just because he is  _technically_  a member of ICE now doesn't mean that the others fully trusted him. "At least we don't have to be worried that we might have to deal with a corrupt Prime Minister."

"Shouldn't you be concerned?" Izuki asked Tamaki curiously. "I mean, what does this mean for you…for us?"

Tamaki was silent for a long time. "…I've heard of Hiraizumi before," she said at last. "He used to work with the current Prime Minister on a few plans for the country's reformation when he took over as Prime Minister from the previous one a few years ago. He's a good man. I think we can trust him. I just have no idea how well he will take the idea that two Prime Ministers before him have utilised the services of underground assassins to take care of the problems that couldn't be handled legally."

Tamaki's cellphone beeped with a message just then, and the teal head frowned, fishing out her phone from her pocket and read the message. "Speak of the devil." Tamaki mused, glancing at Izuki who looked concerned.

"What is it?"

"…Prime Minister Hiraizumi wants to meet me."

**XXXXXX**

Former Prime Minister Asura barely managed to restrain a grin on his face when he faced the bewildered and stunned expression of his successor—the new Prime Minister, Hiraizumi Ryoichiro.

Honestly though, this is no laughing matter.

He knew that it is only a matter of time before he has to trust the safety of those kids with another Prime Minister once his tenure is up. He won't be the Prime Minister forever. Japan law only allows the Prime Minister to serve for up to three years before a new one has to be selected via a public election.

He is only thankful that it is Hiraizumi who is selected as Prime Minister. He had worked with the man on various projects in the past, and knew Hiraizumi as a good man who only wants what's best for the country. He is a rare individual who would never bend to corruption, and neither would he accept bribes nor let himself be forced into doing something that he didn't want.

That is the reason why Asura even decided to tell Hiraizumi about ICE, and what they do for the country.

Even during the time of the Prime Minister before Asura, they have made a promise to ICE to only let any new Prime Ministers know about their existences and what they do for the country if they have their complete trust. It is after all easier to assassinate a corrupt Prime Minister than one thinks. Public Security (Ishigami's team) and the Prime Minister's personal bodyguard team knew about the existences of ICE after all. Even if a potential Prime Minister candidate doesn't know about them, if certain events occur that requires ICE's help, those individuals can contact ICE for a 'job'.

"Breathe, Hiraizumi." Asura sighed.

"Assassins?" Hiraizumi murmured, dazed.

"Yes." Asura sighed, knowing what is going through his successor's head. "There are things in this country that sometimes requires us to deal with it outside the law. That's where people like them come in. You remember the Black Sun incident from four years ago?"

Hiraizumi nodded. It was a huge scandal on the international scale. Nearly every single politician and police officer knew about it.

"But I heard that the syndicate was destroyed by the previous Prime Minister before yourself and you when you were still the Deputy. The members of the syndicate were all executed." Hiraizumi answered with a frown. "That…wasn't what happened, was it?"

Asura shook his head. "We only managed to round up the syndicate because of information that some individuals brought us," he answered reluctantly, recalling when two children barely of middle school age have approached one of the Public Security officers back then, offering to give them information about Black Sun in exchange for amnesty for themselves and their friends. They were only kids, and yet, they've already seen more evil in this world than they ever have to. "Those were the kids that made up ICE. They were only children back then. They offered to give us information about Black Sun—telling us everything that they knew in exchange for amnesty for themselves and their friends. We agreed. After the syndicate was destroyed, we spent a year after that teaching those kids the basics of life so that they can integrate back into society. But their pasts as assassins—child killers… It isn't something that is so easily forgotten or left behind."

"…Why are you still keeping them as assassins though?" Hiraizumi asked. "Isn't it better if you just allow them to be normal children? Students that only have to worry about examinations and homework?"

"It isn't that simple." Asura sighed. "There  _are_  still survivors from that syndicate—those kids  _betrayed_  them. They're as good as dead if the syndicate ever catches wind that they're still alive and found them. That's why I had Ishigami make new identities for them and placed them under our direct protection. FBI and Interpol were involved in the operation back then as well. The higher ups of those two organisations knew about ICE. In a way, ICE is also under their direct protection—they did everything they could to make sure that  _none of them_  would be on record anywhere—we owed that much to them. Furthermore, those children have stopped being children a long time ago. They were moulded and created into killing weapons even before they could start to think for themselves, and know right from wrong. It's all that they know—it's the only life they know." Asura added sadly. It is one thing that he wished that he could change, but couldn't. "If you try to take that away from them, Hiraizumi, you're as good as killing them. Besides, like it or not, we have to let the underground scene go on. And sometimes, we have to get our hands dirty in order to punish those who couldn't be punished in a court of law. That's where they come in. I try to never use their services as assassins. But sometimes, it is needed. All I ask is that you honour the promise that I made to them. Protect them."

Hiraizumi was silent for a long time. "…It's just not right," he said at last. "But… I understand why they're needed." He added, and Asura nodded. "I'll honour the promise you made them. But I would like to meet them. Or at least their leader. There might be something…that I need their help with."

"I thought that you might say that. That's why I've asked for their second-in-command to come to the residence today." Asura smiled, and Hiraizumi almost groaned. He'd almost forgotten that Asura had this annoying tendency to read people's minds. Almost. "Hiraizumi, please take care of them. I've treated them like my children. The only thing that I regret not being able to do for them is to return them to their families." He added. "They won't let themselves be used. They've been through it for too long. But they're not bad kids. You have to earn their trust. Just like I did. And even so, it took me nearly an entire year before they trusted me. But not even I know everything that had happened to them. Please take care of them."

Hiraizumi was silent, thinking of his missing daughter. "…I'll look after them."

Asura nodded. "Thank you."

**XXXXXX**

It was mid-afternoon by the time that Tamaki had arrived at the Prime Minister's residence after receiving the text from the  _former_  Prime Minister, having left Izuki at Ashiya's. And it seems like those who knew of ICE's existence were already expecting her arrival, as one of the bodyguards belonging to Katsuragi's squad—the Prime Minister's personal bodyguard team, had ushered her straight to the Prime Minister's office.

The new Prime Minister was already seated behind the desk that Tamaki had seen Asura sitting behind hundreds of times ever since he had first begun his tenure as Prime Minister. She had seen Hiraizumi on television loads of times ever since the election had ended two days ago. Thus, she had recognised him immediately. Katsuragi's entire squad was also present in the room when Ichiyanagi Subaru had ushered her into the Prime Minister's office.

Tamaki frowned. She trusted Ishigami's squad fully—they have proven to her time and again that they wouldn't harm them, and in a way, ICE is under their protection. And while Ishigami had told her before that the 'Party Police' as he called Katsuragi's squad will probably never be well-liked by him, she could trust them.

"So… You're Kuroko Tamaki?" Hiraizumi asked with a gentle smile, his heart going out to the girl in front of him. She is just a few years younger than his missing daughter… "Asura-san told me about you—and your friends."

Tamaki showed nothing on her face as she met Hiraizumi's gaze. "…That's what I'm known as now, yes," she replied. "I'm assuming that the former Prime Minister told you about us and what we do?" Hiraizumi nodded hesitantly. "Can you accept it?" She questioned bluntly, narrowing her eyes.

"Not completely, but I understand why ICE is needed." Hiraizumi admitted. Asura's argument had made sense too. He'd been in the political scene for some time now. He knew that at times, they need to go outside the law to punish those that couldn't be touched by the hands of the law.  _Please do not take it away from them. Don't take away their only reason for living._  Asura's words kept haunting him, making Hiraizumi uncomfortable. How bad had things been for them before ICE had betrayed Black Sun? "I just want to meet you before I officially take over as Prime Minister." Hiraizumi smiled at Tamaki. "I just want to know if you're really okay with the current arrangement?"

Tamaki raised a brow. "I don't know what the previous Prime Minister told you, but we don't follow anyone's orders. We go at our own pace. We won't let ourselves be used. You seem to be a good man. So I can only say this now. What you ask us, we'll do it—but only if all of us agree. We're intelligence agents, not just assassins. We've done this for a long time. We'll be fine. We always are." She added, ignoring the sad expressions on the faces of Katsuragi and Subaru—both who were there when they were first taken to the Prime Minister in service four years ago. "To find the line in between and erase it completely, to obscure the world until only your own perception remains, to make all others believe in your truth alone—that is what it means to deal in the world of illusions. Reality only continues being real so long as people believe in it. When they no longer do, it is an easy matter to give them a new reality to hang onto. That is the nature of most humans after all."

Hiraizumi was silent for a long time. "…I made a promise to Asura-san that I would protect you," he said. "During my reign as Prime Minister, I won't let anyone find out who you are, and neither will I let anyone harm you." He promised.

Tamaki managed a small smile. "…I thank you for that," she said.

"Asura-san told me about the reformation plans that he had been working on for close to a year, and that it had frightened some people enough that they've killed the officer in charge of compiling the list of names that were under suspicion." Hiraizumi stated. "He said that the officer's son joined ICE?"

"Technically, he's under our protection. But yes, you can say that he is one of us now." Tamaki sighed. "So far, the list of names that had been compiled consisted of people that won't be able to be touched by the law. The previous Prime Minister had been talking of sending us after them—to 'deal' with them."

Hiraizumi nodded. He might as well get used to it—knowing that a team of assassins have always been under the service of the Prime Minister. He will be the third to utilise their services. "Only those that we can't charge due to their position or the immunity that they possess."

Tamaki nodded. "Consider it done." She paused. "Is there anything else?"

"Yes." Hiraizumi nodded, an idea forming in his head. Asura did say that they excel at information gathering. Just maybe… "There is someone I'm looking for. My daughter. I would like you to find her. Ever since I've ascended to the position of Prime Minister, I've been getting threats due to the reformation plans that I've taken over from Asura-san."

Tamaki frowned. She had never heard that Hiraizumi had a daughter, let alone married. "Your daughter?" she echoed.

"Yes. My…wife left with her before she was even born when I was young." Hiraizumi looked sad. "I didn't even know of her existence until a few years ago when I received word that my wife had passed away. I've been looking for my daughter since. But now with the death threats that I've been receiving, I'm worried that they might know who she is, and target her."

Tamaki raised an eyebrow. "Why would you need us? Couldn't they find her?" She jerked a thumb towards the side where the bodyguards were standing, having stayed silent throughout the entire conversation.

Sora twitched. "…I can understand now why the Spy likes her so much…"

"Shh!"

"They'll attract too much attention." Hiraizumi ignored the bodyguards' mutters. "Besides, I don't even know where to begin looking. But you… You have your ways, don't you?"

Tamaki sighed. "What do you know about her? Her age? What she looks like?"

"She's twenty this year." Surprisingly, it is Akizuki Kaiji who spoke, and not the Prime Minister. "Her name is Seiyama Haru. I used to play with her when we were kids before she moved away to the country when her mother passed away when we were in elementary school." He added the last part upon seeing the enquiring look that Tamaki gave him.

"College age then." Tamaki murmured. "That's enough for me to go on. I can find her in a week."

Hiraizumi nodded gratefully. "Thank you," he said.

Tamaki nodded. "I'll come back in a week," she said. "I'll see myself out."

Before anyone could say anything, she was then gone from the room. It took only a couple of minutes before Tamaki had left the Prime Minister's residence, and the guard, Makabe Kenta grinned at her, a broom in his hands.

Tamaki nodded politely to the friendly guard before flipping out her phone and sending out a group message to all the members of ICE still in the Kantou region to meet at Ashiya's tonight for a mission briefing. Following that, she then scrolled down her contacts' list before finding the name she's looking for and making a call.

Three rings later, the call was then picked up.

"Satsuki? It's Tamaki." Tamaki spoke even as she walked out to the main road and walked towards the bus stop. "Listen, I need your help with something. I think it's high time we do something about Shun's request."


	9. Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tamaki's past started haunting her, whilst Izuki started getting curious about their past.

" _We made our choice that day. All of us did. We know the consequences behind our actions." - Akashi Seijuro_

**XXXXXX**

Tamaki placed down a bouquet of white lilies before the two gravestones sitting side-by-side with each other. The skies overhead were dark with heavy storm clouds converging in the distance, with the low rumbles of thunder echoing.

Standing not too far away from her is a certain redhead, his hands stuffed into his pockets.

Tamaki traced the names engraved on the gravestones with her fingertips slowly before she stood up, nodding to her cousin. Akashi Seijuro gave out a sigh. "Let's go," he murmured, with a tilt of his head.

It is early morning, and thus, the graveyard is silent, with the skies above currently threatening rain. Even the groundskeeper of the graveyard is nowhere to be seen. Both cousins were quiet as they made their way out of the graveyard slowly, with not a word exchanged between the two of them—and yet, the silence is soothing in a way.

Tamaki was the first to spot the redhead woman approaching them from the opposite direction, a bouquet of white lilies nestled in her arms. The teal head quickly pulled the hood of her jacket lower over her head, averting her eyes from the approaching woman. Next to her, her cousin mimicked her actions.

The redhead woman glanced at them curiously as she passed by the two teens, but she said nothing, and continued on her way—on the path that she must have taken at least a thousand times by now ever since her brother and sister-in-law have passed away during that car accident nearly two years ago.

Kuroko Yuki raised a confused brow when she saw a small bouquet of white narcissus flowers, with a bunch of yellow and orange lemon chiffon daffodil mixture flowers nestled in the middle. As there is a flower shop just next to her restaurant, she can recognise most flowers by sight and smell by now.

Furthermore, who had came to give their respects to her brother and sister-in-law? They have no other relations apart from herself, and no one else would actually come to give their respects on their death anniversary.

Kuroko Yuki gave a small smile as she placed her bouquet down next to the first bouquet, tracing the name of her brother engraved in the stone:  _Kuroko Takeru._  And on the gravestone next to her brother's was the name  _Kuroko nee Sasaki Mayumi._

"Nii-san, it has been two years, hasn't it?" Kuroko Yuki murmured, rubbing away some dirt on the gravestone with the edge of her sleeve. "Ever since you've left me all alone. I'm still getting by. And honestly, I'm still wondering if Kei-chan and Yuri-chan are still alive. It has been nearly ten years since they've gone missing. Shoichi-kun still contacts me from time to time. As far as I know, he is still on the lookout for our son." Yuki barely managed to hold back her tears as she thought of her missing son and niece. "…Nii-san, if those two are still alive, please watch over them…"

In the distance, Akashi Keiichi or Akashi Seijuro as he is known as now watched with red eyes full of longing at the kneeling figure whom he knew to be his mother. "…I'm still getting on, kaa-san," he murmured. "I'm getting on fine. So is Yuri."

Kuroko Yuri, or Kuroko Tamaki as she is known as now watched with longing eyes at her paternal aunt. "…Did we make the right choice?" she murmured, even as the two cousins turned down the pathway once more that would take them out of the graveyard.

Akashi was silent for several moments. "…We made our choice that day," he said at last. "All of us did. We know the consequences behind our actions." He glanced at Tamaki. "…I have no regrets. I will still make the same decision all over again even if we've gone back in time."

Tamaki closed her eyes briefly. In her heart, she knows that she will also make the same decision—to leave their past identities behind and take up new ones, becoming assassins from the shadows—giving up any chance of ever reconciling with their families.

"…I know." Tamaki murmured at last. "The worse thing here is that I know that I'll also make the same decision all over again." She closed her eyes briefly. "…We made our choice that day. All of us did. We've never looked back since then."

All of ICE knew and understood it better than anyone else after all. The power of choice.

**XXXXXX**

Izuki and Tamaki took the chance of having nothing to do on a Sunday morning to do some grocery shopping. With the Inter High tournament beginning in two days, both teens knew that they wouldn't have any time to stock up on their essentials and necessities for awhile.

Even with just two of them, it is almost a marvel at just how much they need. Not for the first time, Izuki wonders just how no one had ever asked uncomfortable questions in the past about how a young teenager could manage to sustain herself for all these years. Tamaki's cover story of 'working part time as a photographer' could only go so far.

"All right, I think that's everything." Tamaki mused, glancing at the number of grocery bags between them both. The two have gone to the Shinjuku district for their grocery shopping, as the things there were cheaper than in central Tokyo. "Shall we go?"

Izuki nodded before lifting up the grocery bags, thanking Riko over and over in his mind for the stamina and strength training that she'd put the entire team through in preparation for the Inter High. And honestly, he is still wondering how Tamaki could still handle her duties as a student, as a starting player, as the team's tactician and even her night job as an assassin all at once without it taking its toll on her.

Izuki is starting to enjoy his time as a member of ICE. Sure, what they do is  _kill_  people, but so far, he hasn't been on the frontlines  _yet._  After the mission with Sawabe, they have been on two missions, with Izuki mainly assisting Tamaki as a hacker from their van as Midorima, Aomine and Kise does the fieldwork.

Izuki can understand now what Aomine had meant back then. ICE is needed, as there are times when the law couldn't punish certain people. During those times, they have to go outside the law to punish them.

The new Prime Minister of Japan had kept his promise to ICE and the former Prime Minister. And in turn, Tamaki had kept her promise by tracking down the Prime Minister's missing daughter, and giving the information to the Prime Minister.

The teal head wasn't there at the father-daughter reunion, but from what a very amused Ishigami had told her, the Prime Minister's daughter had freaked out over getting kidnapped in the middle of the streets before being told that she is the daughter of the Prime Minister.

That had been nearly a week ago, and it seems like Seiyama Haru, the Prime Minister's daughter had been slowly trying to get to know her father.

Izuki then blinked as he noticed that Tamaki had stopped moving, and is currently standing in front of a street booth selling costume jewellery—all sparkling and shining in the sun. Izuki's lips twitched. No matter even if Tamaki can keep up with the rest of the boys in basketball training and even during their assassination work, she  _is_  still a girl.

"Saw something you like?" Izuki approached Tamaki, only to see the teal head staring at a black choker with a silver pendant hanging from it, a dark blue gemstone in the middle. The pendant is in the shape of the Aquarius sign, and now that Izuki thinks about it, isn't Tamaki's sign an Aquarius? The choker seems to come in a set with a set of silver hairpins, also with the Aquarius symbols on it.

"A keen eye you got there, miss." The store vendor, a middle-aged man maybe in his late thirties to early forties smiled as he saw what Tamaki had been looking at. "It's really popular amongst the young girls. This is the last set that I have."

Izuki glanced at Tamaki, seeing the longing look in her eyes. But he also knows Tamaki, and knew that the teal head wouldn't get it for herself. Almost everything that she has are things that she  _needs_ —never things that she  _wants._

Izuki finally made up his mind. "How much?" he asked the vendor firmly, already reaching for his wallet.

After all, he is earning his own keep now as a member of ICE, and doesn't have to keep leeching off Tamaki. The teal head however put her foot down when Izuki had offered to pay rent. Instead, he had sometimes gone grocery shopping for her when Tamaki doesn't have the time to do it, and tidied up the house when she is too busy to lift a single finger to do the cleaning.

"You don't have to—"

"I've never seen you with anything cute or beautiful. At least indulge yourself every now and then. You're a girl after all. You can afford to have some jewellery or something." Izuki said with a small smile before handing the cash over to the vendor. "I hadn't bought anything for you with my first pay check. At least let me get this for you."

Tamaki smiled as she held the choker and hairpin set. "…Thank you."

She then blushed slightly as Izuki swept away some of her hair and placed the choker around her neck, with the pendant just resting below her collarbone.

"See? It looks great on you." Izuki grinned. "Shall we go home?"

Tamaki nodded as they picked up their grocery bags once more and turned down the route that would take them home. They have to cut through the heart of Shinjuku where all the hustle and bustle goes down, essentially cutting through Kabukicho—the red light district.

Both teens however couldn't help noticing that there were more people around than usual in the district where the brothels and bars that offer those 'services' are located—only operating after night falls.

Tamaki narrowed her eyes when she recognised a few of the men around from some of the yakuza gangs that basically controls the law and order in underground Shinjuku. A familiar black haired teen separated from the crowd, looking quite concerned. He then looked bewildered when he saw Tamaki and Izuki and approached them.

"Fancy seeing you here." Seto Hayato greeted Tamaki. "Shopping?" He enquired, glancing at the numerous grocery bags in their hands.

"Yeah." Tamaki nodded. Seeing Izuki's confused look, she smiled. "Shun, you hadn't met him, right? This is Seto Hayato. He's one of our informants, and also a good friend of ours. Hayato, you've already met him."

Izuki's eyes widened a slight fraction when he recognised the name. 'Seto Hayato'. So this is the guy that Tamaki calls in to cover for her for 'bodyguard duty' whenever she isn't available.

"What's going on here?" Izuki asked curiously. "Did something happen?"

Hayato sighed and nodded. "Well, murders and crimes take place almost every single day in Shinjuku. It isn't that uncommon," he admitted. "But the victim this time is one of the people under the protection of Yagi-san—a courtesan belonging to Rose Maiden. The yakuza gangs are all in an uproar."

"Yagi—" Tamaki felt her voice almost get caught in her throat at that. "Leader of the Dragontooth gang?"

Even Izuki had heard of Yagi and the Dragontooth gang, considering how long that he has been with ICE by this point of time. The Dragontooth gang is one of the more prominent yakuza gangs in Shinjuku, basically ruling the law and order there with an iron fist.

"Who is the victim?" Izuki asked curiously.

Hayato looked at Tamaki hesitantly. "…Saki-san," he said reluctantly. "She was the one that had helped us when we first…came here." Izuki didn't notice the pause in his words, but Tamaki did. "I actually spoke with her a week ago. She said that she met a good guy—a regular patron of hers who had actually offered to pay her out of bondage. He had already come to an agreement with Yagi-san. Why did this happen?"

**XXXXXX**

"You're trying to tell me that you just want us to find a group of seven children?" Fuse Nozomu almost had question marks above his head as he stared at the black suited man standing in front of him in his detective agency. "And that you're willing to pay us a million yen just for that?"

"Yes." The mysterious client nodded.

"Annnnd you don't know where they are or even their names?" Nanahoshi Kiyoharu drawled from a corner.

"They're all fifteen or sixteen this year if it helps you to narrow them down." The client answered. "First year of high school."

Wakaba Rui pinched his nose in frustration. "Do you even have any idea how many teenagers are there in Japan?" he complained.

"Half of them should be in Tokyo at least. These are photographs of them as children. It'll probably help to narrow down your search." The man took out several photographs and handed them to Nozomu. "I'll come back again." He then excused himself.

A very long silence reigned.

"…Something's weird here." Sakura Naomasa said at last. "One million for just finding seven children? And we don't have to bring them to him or anything? And who on earth asks us to find someone without even knowing their names?"

"Damn…" Kiyoharu muttered, picking up the photographs in front of Nozomu. "What the hell's going on here?"

**XXXXXX**

Tamaki was sitting on the front steps of the shrine building that leads to the offering box, playing with the pendant hanging from the new choker around her neck, Yase's words echoing around in her head.

_You and the others might want to consider telling him about your pasts. He'll find out soon anyway._

Tamaki sighed a long deep sigh.

_Live on._

A dark green leaf from overhead fluttered down to the ground before Tamaki, with the deep green a stark contrast as compared to the other brown or orange leaves on the ground. The teal stared at the leaf for a long time.

"…I still am living, Rui." Tamaki whispered, clenching her right hand into a fist. "But it's easier said than done." She closed her eyes briefly, recalling the scenes of  _that_  night. "…Did I make the right decision that night?"

The sound of leaves getting crushed beneath feet caused Tamaki to look up only to see a man maybe in his mid-twenties approaching the shrine building. His dark brown hair was in a mess, and his clothes were messy and untidy. And from the strong smell of liquor wafting from him, it is obvious that he had been drinking.

The man smiled at Tamaki. "…Hello," he said in a hoarse voice. His eyes are red, and Tamaki narrowed her eyes slightly, as it is rather obvious that he had been crying. "I don't often see people coming to this forgotten shrine."

Tamaki shrugged. "I come here from time to time," she answered. Most of the time, she come to this shrine not because of prayers, but because this shrine is just one of the few ways for clients to contact ICE for a potential job.

"I see…" The man smiled sadly. He looked at the shrine building in front of him. "…I'm starting to wonder if there truly is a god in this world. …Why did he let her die then if so?" The man shook his head. "Saki brought me here once the first time I got permission to take her out. She is a good woman. I worked at three jobs for two years just to earn enough money to buy her out of bondage as a courtesan. I was lucky that Yagi-san is a decent man, and he listened to me and my request. And yet… Why did Saki have to die—just a mere week before I can take her away and marry her?"

Tamaki said nothing.

_Saki._

A courtesan in the Kabukicho area who is one of those under Yagi's protection. That woman had helped them when they have first came to Tokyo after Ishigami had taught them what they need in order to return to normal society. She was the one that had contracted them with weapon dealers, and even underground informants—thus setting the pace for what would become ICE's network of spies and informants.

Saki had always been nice and kind to them. Why did she have to die?

"Sorry. I shouldn't be complaining about this to you." The man smiled weakly. "Just…" He struggled with his words. "Hey. Have you heard of the vigilantes?"

Tamaki's eyes snapped towards the man. "…I have," she answered.

The man smiled weakly. "I heard the rumours that this shrine is one of the few ways for me to get in contact with them," he said. "If they really exist, then…" His shoulders shook, and Tamaki thinks that she knows what this is about now. Regular civilians who contacted ICE for jobs usually do for only one reason. "…I want to hire them for a job. I want them to take down the murderer who had killed Saki. Underground laws don't allow the police to do anything that happened in underground Shinjuku. But it is different for people from the underground." His shoulders shook. "Saki is dead. There is nothing left for me now. But… I at least want to see some justice done for her sake. I'll give the vigilantes every single bit of money that I've saved up for the past two years if I have to." He smiled weakly. "I'm not making any sense here, am I?" He murmured. He met Tamaki's eyes. "If you've got someone you care about, let them know. Once they're gone, you might just regret not telling them how you feel."

He then turned to leave the shrine.

Tamaki got to her feet slowly even as the man made his way down the steps of the shrine, stumbling as he does so. The evening sun is slowly turning into dusk, and Tamaki stared at the back of the man.

"…I've heard and accept your request," she whispered.

_There is room for one more in Hell._


	10. Like

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuki met his parents' murderer in the flesh for the first time, and he also learned a little more about ICE's mysterious past.

" _The saying that what doesn't kills you makes you stronger is true in a way." - Akashi Seijuro_

**XXXXXX**

For an entire week, the members of ICE could barely find time to meet up at Ashiya's like they normally does due to the Inter High.

Aida Riko, Seirin's coach had placed the noses of the entire team to the grindstone, even upping their normal training regimes to make sure that they are ready for the tournament. It got even worse when Tamaki started drawing up new training regimes for each of them. As a result, Seirin didn't have too many problems during the first few matches for the qualifying rounds.

One of the qualifying matches that annoyed all of Seirin had been their match against Shinkyo that had that large foreign student from Senegal. It is almost laughable how that particular school thinks that their foreign ace is enough of a match for the Generation of Miracles.

And clearly, that particular team had also pissed off Tamaki worse than anticipated, for she had changed the game strategy just a mere five minutes before their match against Shinkyo Academy had begun—no one in Seirin knew just what Shinkyo did, but Izuki had a slight hunch that it must be because of all that crap that Shinkyo is talking about the Generation of Miracles during their warm-ups.

Tamaki didn't even play until the second half of the game, but when she did, she barely let Shinkyo had possession of the ball. By the time that the final buzzer went, Seirin was in the lead by more than twenty points.

Their match against Seiho  _and_  Shutoku was nearly three days later.

Izuki had seen how deadly Midorima could be as a sniper during their 'night job'. But he is as much of a monster on the basketball court, especially when he was up against Tamaki. Seirin barely managed to clinch a victory against Shutoku—and this is with all of Seirin, Tamaki included, going all out.

Tamaki and Izuki also have an additional house tenant living with them now—a cute little black and white puppy that Tamaki had named Aoi that they've somehow adopted when Tamaki had found the little puppy abandoned by the roadside on the way home. Seirin had also fallen in love with the cute little puppy when he had followed Tamaki and Izuki to practice one day, and had somehow adopted the puppy into their little family. Kagami is probably the only one who wasn't that thrilled at having a dog at their practice due to his fear of dogs.

**XXXXXX**

Tamaki watched coolly from behind the viewing glass in the underground training room of Ashiya's even as Izuki works on his marksmanship skills.

To be honest, he had already come a long way for just being with ICE for only two months. While he would probably never reach their level, he is now at a level good enough for Tamaki to consider putting him on the field with a partner.

"Has he been training by himself?" Akashi wondered, watching Izuki as well. That day is Friday, and Akashi had just returned from Kyoto like always—only having arrived at Ashiya's along with Shigehiro and Murasakibara just two hours prior. "He's improved from the last time when we took him on that training trip to Karuizawa."

Akashi, Shigehiro and Murasakibara always sleep over at Ashiya's for the nights when they were over in Tokyo, and as a result, ICE often met up with each other for the weekends, even when they do not have any missions.

"Well, most nights we usually spend it at Ashiya's, as I've been a little busy for the past week. So I guess it is entirely possible that he had been training by himself." Tamaki shrugged. "I wouldn't exactly recommend putting him out on the field without a partner just yet, but I do think that he's ready for fieldwork now."

Akashi glanced at his cousin knowingly. "…Are you going to go after Saki-san's murderer?" he asked suddenly, and Tamaki turned towards him sharply, taking her eyes off of Izuki for the first time since stepping foot into the training room. "…I ran into Hayato before I headed to Ashiya's. He told me that you've been investigating the murder for an entire week. Any free time that you had that isn't involved in basketball training, it is investigating the murder." Akashi rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Did Saki-san's lover make a request?" He enquired.

Tamaki was silent for a long time before she nodded her head. "This is pure underground business," she answered. "I won't be able to make it an official mission. But I'll go after the guy myself if I have to. I can't drag the others into this—not when all of us have tried so hard to put the past behind us."

Akashi frowned at that before he blinked, seeing what he'd missed the first time—the new additions of a choker and silver hairpins adorning his cousin's slender neck and teal blue hair. "Is that new?" he asked with interest. "I've never seen it before."

Tamaki looked confused for a moment before she smiled, touching the choker around her neck gently. "Yeah. He gave that to me," she responded, looking through the viewing glass at Izuki.

The door that leads to the underground training room swung opened just then. "Tamaki, you got a call! It's Ishigami." Yase's voice echoed.

"All right. I'll be there in a moment." Tamaki responded before the echoing sounds of Yase's footsteps faded away. She then turned towards her cousin. "Stop him in about five minutes. He has been at it all day ever since school had let out."

Akashi nodded his head before his cousin turned and headed up the steps that leads to Ashiya's. Tamaki had always been the one that understood their limits best, and would step in to prevent themselves from going beyond their limits. Sadly, they couldn't say the same for the only girl amongst ICE.

The redhead then raised a brow as he saw the number of bullet holes riddled in the target that Izuki had been using for his shooting practice—with the bullet holes mainly located near the chest, head and even the liver area. Akashi then rapped gently on the viewing glass, and when Izuki turned around in surprise, the redhead made a 'come here' motion, knowing that Izuki will never be able to hear him on the other side.

"I didn't hear you come in." Izuki confessed as he exited the training area, his body covered with a sheen of sweat, and Akashi tossed him a light blue towel sitting on the bench that Izuki caught easily. "Where's Tamaki?"

"She got a phone call." Akashi responded. "And I would have called out to you when I came in, but you were so focused on your training. Atsushi and Shige came with me as usual, but they went out sightseeing with Daiki and Ryota. Shintaro would join us for dinner later—he's still stuck at his school for basketball practice. Seems like he's pretty pissed with himself for losing the match against your school."

Izuki nearly sweat dropped at this, but he laughed nervously even as he wiped the sweat from his face and neck with the light blue towel draped around his neck, trying to ignore the assessing look that Akashi gave him.

After having spent nearly two weeks under the tender mercies of the first and second-in-commands of ICE, he had a pretty good idea what Akashi Seijuro the assassin is like. In fact, he reminds Izuki of Riko too much for his liking save for the one fact that Akashi likes messing with the heads of his teammates.

"You've improved quite a lot since I've last seen you in action." Akashi commented, and Izuki turned towards him, surprised. "You've been practicing, I can see. In fact, you're actually doing quite well for having just joined us for two months. Tama is saying something about putting you on the field for the next mission we get—but with a partner. And I can tell you now that Tama's requirements for being out on the field is way higher than mine."

Izuki grinned weakly. "I've mainly been assisting her as a hacker for the last three missions that we did. She probably did tell you," he said, not looking at Akashi even as he dismantled the training gun that he had been using. No one in ICE uses real guns and real bullets when they are training—real ammo are way too expensive, and they usually have to stock up on ammo and weapons after a mission. "I've seen Kise, Aomine, Midorima and even Tamaki in action on the field." Tamaki was just sent out on the field just that one time on their last mission when they requires her abilities to attack airborne, thus, Izuki was stuck being the sole hacker for that particular mission. "They're way too good." Izuki admitted, finally looking at Akashi in the eye for the first time. "I can never be as skilled as them. Even my skills as a hacker are mediocre at best when you compare it with Tamaki's. And then again, she had been the one who taught me how to hack into computer systems."

Akashi hummed in understanding. He can understand Izuki's feelings to a certain point. While Shigehiro is also mainly the second hacker and intelligence agent of the team, when they needs him out on the field, he is there as a combat specialist—a close frontal combat specialist rather similar to Aomine in a way.

Amongst the seven of them even back when they were still back with Black Sun, the weakest amongst them had been Kise, and that is only because his main expertise had been infiltration. Not that Kise isn't as skilled in combat. He is, just not up to the level of the others. However, when it comes to disguises and interrogation, no one is better than Kise. Even Tamaki who is arguably second best in ICE when it comes to disguises, infiltration and interrogation couldn't match Kise's skill in that.

"…Tell me something, Shun. You had never been forced to kill someone whom you cherished with your own hands, have you?" Akashi asked, eyes darkening over as he recalled his own 'trial'. The redhead glanced at Izuki who looked startled. "In that case, you shouldn't be surprised that you can't match up to our skill level. You're actually at a level better than I've anticipated for just having joined us for two months. Me and the others…" Akashi trailed off slowly, a grim smile tugging at the ends of his lips. "We're as good as we are now because we are  _forced_  to. The only other alternative is death."

Izuki's eyes widened in shock. "What…do you mean?"

Akashi hesitated, glancing at Izuki. So his cousin hadn't said anything. It's kind of a surprise, seeing how… _fond_  Tamaki had been of the older teen, and the two have been living together furthermore. And then again, out of the seven of them, it had been Tamaki who had the most reasons for not wanting to remember their past.

"Tama didn't say anything, did she?" Akashi asked Izuki who shook his head, and he sighed. "Well, can't say that I'm surprised." He muttered, but Izuki heard him. Clearly, the training that Tamaki had put him through to hone his senses is working better than he'd expected. "All of us…" Akashi hesitated, eyes closing before opening once more, flashes of death, pain and rain appearing behind his eyelids. "We're as good as we are now because we are  _forced_  to. Tama has to tell you her story on her own—once she's ready. She'll get angry with me if I tell you. And the last thing that I want is Tama angry at me." Akashi smiled weakly. "The saying that what doesn't kills you makes you stronger is true in a way. We were all  _forced_  to be as good as we are now, as the only other alternative for us is death."

"You mentioned that before." Izuki frowned, recalling Yase's words to him a long time ago. "What does that mean?"

Akashi shook his head. "Tama has to tell you once she's ready," he said again. "To be honest, the past is something that none of us liked to think about. And I can see that Tama is slowly starting to trust you. She doesn't trust too many people outside of ICE. Hence why it is such a surprise to us when Tama agreed to bring you into ICE. I think that the reason why she agreed is probably because she can see some of herself in you. All those years back… When we first started working for the government… We have the same reason that you did when you first joined ICE."

Izuki was taken aback. "I…"

Akashi sighed and glanced at Izuki. "You know, just because I'm not in Tokyo for five days out of the seven doesn't mean I am  _completely oblivious,"_  he deadpanned. He looked at Izuki straight in the eye, impressed that the older teen could hold eye contact with him without flinching away. The only one who could do that is just Tamaki. "You like my cousin." He stated bluntly.

Izuki flinched. "…Yes," he admitted. "But I wouldn't do anything to her. Even if we're living together…"

Akashi raised an eyebrow. "My cousin is no damsel in distress. She'll kick you from one side of Tokyo to another if you even tried anything with her," he responded, and Izuki almost sweat dropped. That…is true. "Besides, I think Tama kinda likes you too." He looked at Izuki. "…When we when in Teiko, there were a few boys that actually asked her out. But she turned them down. Our double lives…isn't exactly something that we can just tell anyone. It is the same reason why none of us ever have girlfriends." Izuki did wonder the same thing way before he had found out about ICE. "Besides, I think that you will be good for my cousin. I only ask one thing of you: don't lie to her. We have been surrounded by too many of them. Enough is enough."

"What do you—"

Whatever that Izuki is about to say was cut off as Tamaki's voice echoed down the stairway. "Shun, can you come with me for a moment? I need to head to the Prime Minister's residence, and I need you to come with me."

**XXXXXX**

Izuki Shun had never been to the Prime Minister's residence before, so he is understandably nervous even as Tamaki took him through the winding halls that had several paintings and vases along the walls that looked as if it cost a million.

The older teen had even met Ishigami Hideki in work mode, and to say that Izuki is nervous is an understatement, as the older man just had this way of looking at Izuki that makes him feel as if every single thought that he ever had is laid bare to him.

Ishigami had introduced himself as his father's superior, as he never had the chance to do the necessary introductions the last time they have met nearly two months ago, since Izuki was way too depressed then to think about anything else. The man however did tell Izuki that ICE had been given the go-ahead to crack down on Shiranui, though they have to be careful how they do it as the man is highly paranoid.

Following that, Tamaki had disappeared into a room with Ishigami, telling Izuki to wait for her outside the room.

The older teen had merely amused himself with observing his surroundings to pass the time when a pair of voices could be heard echoing down the hallway.

"—shouldn't be here, Shiranui-san."

Izuki froze when he heard the words 'Shiranui-san'. So this must be…!

Izuki felt a hot white flame of anger rise in him even as two men appeared from around the corner. Both were in semi-casual outfits, and they have detective lanyards around their necks—marking their positions as Metro PD detectives. One is a man with sleek black hair wearing glasses whilst the other had slightly wavy dark hair and he had a mean look in his eyes. Izuki is ready to bet even his own eyes that the latter must be Shiranui.

Shiranui frowned when he caught sight of Izuki. "Who are you?" he demanded harshly, and Izuki recognised the voice immediately. The teen rested his hand over the dagger concealed within his sleeve.

It is so simple—just one flick of his wrist—

—A hand covering his right wrist stopped Izuki in his actions, and he turned only to see Tamaki beside him, with Ishigami standing behind the teal head. "Stop." Tamaki muttered to Izuki in a low voice so that only he could hear her. "Is there a problem here?" She directed this question to Shiranui.

Shiranui's lips curled with dislike as he laid eyes on Ishigami. "Bringing kids into the Prime Minister's residence now, are you, Ishigami?" he sneered. "Not very professional for the head of Public Security."

Ishigami's eyes flashed with dislike and slight anger. "This one's my cousin," he answered curtly, resting one hand on Tamaki's shoulder—keeping to the cover story ever since he'd first started teaching ICE how to adapt back to normal society that Tamaki is his cousin so that they'd have an answer should anyone ask why Tamaki is always heading to the Prime Minister's residence whenever she got called. "The boy is her friend. Is there a problem, Shiranui?" His voice is sharp and cold.

"No. Nothing at all." Shiranui sneered before he moved on his way, disappearing around a corner with his companion.

Silence reigned for several moments.

"…So that's Shiranui?" Izuki was understandably shaken and quiet. After all, this had to be the first time that he had seen his parents' murderer for himself ever since hearing their murders whilst hidden beneath the floorboards that night.

"Calm down, Izuki-kun." Ishigami placed a reassuring hand on the teen's shoulder.

"We'll get him one day. But we have preparations to make since he is a pretty high level cop in Metro PD, and we need cover stories and fake autopsies reports once the deed is done." Tamaki told him quietly.

"I know." Izuki muttered, unclenching his hands from the fists that they were balled in.

Ishigami looked between the two teens before he sighed. "Why don't you both go to the festival in town tonight?" he asked, and the two looked at him curiously. "It's the Star Festival tonight. There are supposed to be shooting stars and fireworks. I heard about it from Goto and Kurosawa. I think that Goto is taking the Prime Minister's daughter to the festival tonight." He had a smirk on his face at that. "Why don't you two go to the festival to take your mind off things?"

Izuki looked curiously at Tamaki, wondering if she'll agree. The teal head looked really thoughtful before she smiled and nodded, glancing at Izuki. "A festival sounds great," she responded.

Izuki smiled. The Star Festival, huh? Akashi's words resounded in his head just then. Maybe the festival is just the time for him to tell her…

**XXXXXX**

The Star Festival is a pretty crowded affair, with booths and stands everywhere, and there is even a tent that had a man-made planetarium in there that had quite a long line queuing up just to take a look at the stars and planets of the skies.

"I should have probably worn a yutaka." Tamaki muttered, tugging at her light blue hooded jacket worn over a white tee and black shorts with light blue and white sneakers. Aoi, the little black and white husky is currently nestled in the hood of her jacket.

Izuki smiled at his companion, dressed in casual clothes as well. "I think you look fine as it is," he said, and is rewarded by one of Tamaki's small smiles. "So what do you want to do now? Have some food? Or do you want to try one of the games?"

"I want to try the shooting game." Tamaki had a mischievous look in her eyes at that, and Izuki stifled his chuckles. He knew from experience and from his conversations from some of the others in ICE, that while Tamaki isn't that great in skill as compared to a sniper like Midorima, she is still pretty skilled with handguns. In fact, the only one in ICE outside of Midorima who could match up to Tamaki's skill with guns is just Akashi.

Hence why Izuki is this skilled in his accuracy right now, especially after having gone though Tamaki and Akashi's training. When he'd first joined them, his accuracy and computer skills are just the only things that he got going for him, thus why Tamaki and Akashi have both made sure that he honed it to near perfection. Tamaki had even made sure that every single time he fires a gun, the bullet actually makes it to where he had intended it to go.

"Try not to traumatise the shop vendor." Izuki barely managed to get his words out via his chuckles, and Tamaki smiled.

He will never get tired of seeing Tamaki smile—especially not when nearly the  _entire Seirin team_  had been trying to get her to smile or even laugh since day one.

Tamaki managed to easily knock down the two prizes that she wanted—two leather bracelets that seem to be couple bracelets. Izuki was surprised when Tamaki handed one to him. "I hadn't given you anything especially after you gave me this." The teal head touched the choker around her neck even as they left the shooting game booth, much to the vendor's relief. "Anyway, I think that it's about time for the fireworks to begin. Let's go somewhere higher. We can see it better from there."

"Then I think I know the perfect place." Izuki smiled.

Tamaki only raised an eyebrow.

* * *

The 'perfect place' turns out to be an overlooking hill that had a nice view of the night sky. In fact, the fireworks begun the moment that they've arrived at their destination. Izuki actually glanced over at Tamaki in the middle of the fireworks exploding and was mildly surprised to see the almost childlike awe in her eyes.

In fact, a lot of the things that he found as normal mundane things seem to interest Tamaki. Even Kagami had mentioned once that Tamaki seems almost socially awkward. It sometimes makes Izuki wonder—just how did Tamaki and the others grew up?

And where are their parents?

"It is beautiful." Tamaki murmured. "It is like flowers in the sky."

"Yeah."

A rustle in the bushes behind them caused Tamaki to prick up her ears just then, and by instinct alone, she slipped the dagger in her sleeve into her right hand. "Aoi, stay." Tamaki commanded, and the dog gave out little light happy barks as he danced around their feet.

"What's wrong?" Izuki asked curiously.

"Quiet." Tamaki shushed, pretending to be busy staring at the fireworks as she caught a glint of metal in the darkness behind them—the glint of the steel of a gun. Faster than before Izuki could comprehend, Tamaki was gone from his side, and there was a loud clang.

"What is going on?" Izuki headed towards the direction where Tamaki had disappeared towards, and was mildly startled to see her holding a man by locking her arm around his neck from behind, and holding the blade of her dagger against his throat. A black steel gun lay on the ground not too far away, and it didn't take long for Izuki to put the pieces together.

"Hang on… I've seen you at the residence earlier…!" Izuki said slowly, staring at the man's face. He is the man who is with Shiranui earlier!

"So you…had been the one…poking around about Shiranui-san…!" The man choked even with Tamaki's tight hold on him. "Who…the hell are you? You're not normal! Normal kids wouldn't be able to do something like this."

"Your worst nightmare." Tamaki said simply. "Answer one question. The murder of the courtesan in the Kabukicho area a week ago… Was it sanctioned by Shiranui-san?"

"I…don't know…!"

"I see." Tamaki had an impassive look on her face before she placed the edge of her dagger closer towards the jugular vein. "Hell is waiting for you."

Izuki averted his eyes even as Tamaki sliced through the neck cleanly with her dagger. The man was dead before he'd even hit the ground.

"The courtesan that you were talking about? Saki-san?" Izuki asked, almost surprised at himself with just how calm that he is taking it especially after having seen Tamaki killed someone. Tamaki glanced at him even as she cleaned the blood on her dagger with the clothes of the man whom she had killed. "Was that the one that Hayato-kun was talking about awhile back? Why are you taking it so personally? I've never seen you like this before."

Tamaki closed her eyes briefly before standing up again, looking at the fireworks in the sky.

"… _Then promise me, Tamaki. That you'll protect me?"_

Tamaki finally turned her eyes towards Izuki. "…Because they made me a liar."

**XXXXXX**

Akashi Seijuro placed the phone to his ear, waiting for the person on the other end of the line to pick up.

" _Akashi?"_

"Daiki." Akashi greeted. "Listen, there is something that I need you to do for me. It's regarding Tama."


	11. Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tamaki and Izuki undertake their first independent 'mission' to avenge the murdered courtesan.

" _The syndicate betrayed us first." - Kuroko Tamaki_

**XXXXXX**

All is quiet in the residence of Kuroko Tamaki even as the two occupants got ready for that night's mission.

Kuroko Tamaki said nothing even as she pulled on a black jacket over a black tee and jeans, with black and white sneakers on her feet. She then pulled on a pair of fingerless black gloves on her hands before making sure that her gun is loaded with a bullet magazine, and that the blades of her daggers were sharpened and resting in the dagger pouch by her side.

" _I found the guy that you're looking for." Seto Hayato told Tamaki solemnly as he sat across her in the cafe, with both teens having picked a corner booth to prevent their conversation from getting overheard. "Name of Sasaki. First name unknown." He took out some candid photos of a man in his mid-thirties wearing a suit of some sort, placing them on the table in between the two teens. "And like what you've managed to find out, he seems to be one of Shiranui's men."_

Tamaki looked up even as she did a final check over her weapons and gear, only to see Izuki approaching her with a solemn look on his face, also similarly dressed in dark clothing, and also armed to the teeth with weapons.

"I really don't want to bring you with me." Tamaki said with a sigh. "It's too dangerous for me to bring an amateur with me on a mission like this. And furthermore, I can't make this an official mission for ICE."

"I'm coming with you whether you like it or not." Izuki insisted. "You're going to need backup at least." He paused, realising that it almost sounded like he's underestimating Tamaki. "I'm not as good as Aomine, Midorima or Kise even, but I'll do my best."

" _And honestly, I really need to know your secret to unveiling secrets or getting information that I can try for_ _ **months**_ _just to get my hands on." Hayato grumbled._

" _His reason for killing Saki-san?" Tamaki asked, picking up one of the photographs on the table only to see that it is a candid photo of that of Sasaki and Shiranui exiting from a club of some kind._

" _Passion apparently." Hayato answered grimly. "I asked Yagi-san about Sasaki and his relationship with Saki-san after you told me about the guy. Apparently, Yagi-san had been getting problems with Sasaki a few months before Saki-san was killed. The guy is obsessed with Saki-san, and sent her expensive chocolates and such every single day to the point that Saki-san got scared. Yagi-san ended up having to ban Sasaki from Rose Maiden due to Saki-san's complaints. Things got worse when Saki-san told Sasaki that she is leaving Rose Maiden soon, and getting married to her lover—and that they both received Yagi-san's blessings and support."_

" _So he killed her out of jealousy?" Tamaki mused, understanding the situation now._

"Honestly, all I really need you to do is to keep a lookout for any suspicious individuals." Tamaki told Izuki. "I'll do the assassination. In the worst case scenario, if I end up in any clashes,  _don't_  show yourself." She warned. "Strike at them from the shadows. But only show yourself if you're absolutely  _certain_  that your attack will hit." She warned.

Izuki nodded at that. He understood Tamaki's concerns. Out of everyone in ICE, he is the most inexperienced, and also the weakest. After all, he is the newest, and he had barely finished his assassination training. The only areas that he had gotten the most training in have just been hacking and infiltration—neither of which is going to help him in this particular mission. Areas like hand-to-hand combat and firearms are things that are slowly getting taught to him over the weeks whenever the members that are the best in them (Aomine, Akashi and Tamaki) are available.

If an enemy ever appears that can even give  _Tamaki_  trouble, arguably the second best of ICE, then he stands no chance whatsoever at taking said opponent down. Tamaki won't be able to fight at her best either if she has to worry about Izuki's safety.

"…By the way…" Tamaki turned towards Izuki. "…After this mission, I'll tell you. My real name."

Izuki's eyes widened at that. "Are you expecting any trouble?" he asked curiously even as the two got ready to leave, with Aoi barking happily at them, with his tail wagging merrily.

Tamaki gave him a look. "…I wonder."

**XXXXXX**

" _So I heard from Hayato-kun that you're undertaking an independent 'mission' of sorts," was the first thing out of Nijimura Shuzo's mouth as greeting the moment that he'd seen Tamaki at the Cross Cafe—a place in downtown Tokyo where he always met either Tamaki or Akashi whenever he has to talk to them about 'stuff'._

_Tamaki nodded to her old basketball senior even as he took his seat across from her and ordered a cup of coffee as the waitress approached their table to take Nijimura's order. Their relationship—ICE's relationship with Nijimura that is, had been a little complicated._

_It isn't the usual relationship that a bunch of juniors had with their senior who not only happens to be their old middle school senior at school, but also a senior in the basketball club._

_Especially since Nijimura Shuzo is the only student in all of Teiko who actually_ _**knew** _ _who they really are._

_The guy's father had been the Interpol agent in charge of the Black Sun case from years ago, and who had also been responsible for creating new identities for all of them as well as destroying all their old records. When ICE had been deemed ready to return to normal society to carry on normal lives, Nijimura's father had actually taken his son into his confidence and told him about ICE (with their permission), and had given him one assignment: to keep an eye on them and to ensure that they're settling in properly._

_It is because of this reason too why Nijimura actually knew about Hayato and Haizaki's existences despite the fact that the two have never actually revealed themselves to the Japan government. To his credit, Nijimura had kept quiet about them—something that had earned him ICE's eternal gratitude and respect. In fact, Tamaki actually suspected that Nijimura might just be a shoe-in for Interpol in the future._

_Tamaki only shrugged even as the waitress brought Nijimura's order. Both waited until the waitress had walked away. "…I can't make it an official mission," she said at last. "I can't do this to the others. We've tried hard enough to get away from the past. But too much of our life has already been drenched in blood. It isn't something that we can just…fully walk away from. I can't drag them into this. It's my own personal vendetta."_

_Nijimura looked at Tamaki knowingly. "Knowing them however, I'm sure that they will agree if only you just talk to them—"_

**XXXXXX**

Tamaki waited within the dark alleyway with the hood of her jacket concealing her teal blue hair to further hide her identity—waiting somewhere in underground Shinjuku. Izuki himself meanwhile is somewhere on the rooftop of a building adjacent from here—both teens currently waiting for their target.

" _My dad gave me a message for you though." Nijimura told Tamaki as the two got up to leave. "The syndicate is on the move. Be careful." He warned. "They're looking for you. All of you."_

Tamaki was quick to move the moment that she heard the heavy footsteps of her target walking down the streets. She had spent a week investigating his habits and schedule, and knew that he would be heading home at around this time. Since it's nearly two in the morning by now, not a soul is around in the quiet streets of underground Shinjuku. Thus, no one is around to witness Sasaki getting dragged into the alleyway.

Sasaki found himself getting shoved up against a wall hard, with his mouth being covered by a gloved hand to prevent him from shouting. Any thoughts of protests left him when he realised that a particularly sharp blade is being held at his jugular vein, and a pair of cold blue eyes were staring straight into him. The hand covering his mouth tightened its grip.

"…At this point of time, there is no further need for any kind of discussion." Kuroko Tamaki stated emotionlessly. "Make your apologies to Saki-san in the underworld."

She then slit his throat.

Sasaki was dead before he even hit the ground.

Tamaki stared down at the dead body for several moments without saying anything, feeling some of the burden lift itself from her shoulders. She wouldn't know what Saki-san would say about her committing murder in her name. Call it a selfish request or something, but she won't let her death go unpunished.

Tamaki's eyes then widened when she sensed an incoming presence, and turned around sharply, barely managing to block the dagger that just swiped past her head—burying itself into the wall behind her. She then blocked the punch that came towards her face, with the wind whistling past her ear as she did so.

"Who are you?" Tamaki demanded, only managing to see a person dressed in a black hooded jacket and jeans—unable to see his face. She slipped out a silver dagger from within her left sleeve and held it in a combat stance.

"…Your executioner," was the cold reply, and Tamaki's eyes narrowed itself as she spied a tattoo of a black sun on the back of the person's left hand even as he removed a pure black dagger from within his sleeve.

 _The syndicate? Did they find us? Or…?_  Tamaki's mind worked furiously even as her mind worked through numerous scenarios for a way out of the mess that she currently found herself in. "So mote it be."

For several moments, the two didn't move.

Then, almost as if there is some invisible signal, the two moved at the same time. There was a light clang of metal on metal along with sparks even as the two met their weapons against each other at the same exact moment. Tamaki withdraw out her second dagger from her pouch, swiping it at her opponent who dodged, and he then swung his foot towards Tamaki's face.

Tamaki dodged it easily, and backflipped out of the alleyway that they were in since fighting in such close quarters in an enclosed space isn't a good idea. The teal head skidded back a few paces even as she watched her opponent step out of the alleyway carefully, breathing heavily.

 _'He's good.'_  Tamaki thought to herself, getting to her feet.  _'If he's really from the syndicate, is he sent here to assassinate us? Do they even know who we are to begin with, and where we are?'_  She wondered.

Tamaki dodged out of the way of the next blade swipe, and with a powerful roundhouse kick, kicked the blade out of her assailant's hand, landing a long and bloody wound on her left forearm. She was however not expecting for a leg to come out of nowhere, kicking her legs out from beneath her. Going with the momentum, she pressed her hands against the ground and backflipped a few meters away.

 _'Something's weird.'_  Tamaki thought in confusion.  _'Those movements… They're awfully familiar! I've seen them somewhere before… I've faced someone who uses those movements before…'_

Tamaki's eyes widened as her memory returned to her.

" _Come on, Yuri! One more time!" A brunette complained as he got gingerly to his feet, knife cuts and bruises visible all over his body._

 _'It can't be…!'_ Tamaki didn't have the time to contemplate on her thoughts, as a booted foot caught her in the stomach hard—thus knocking the wind out of her, and she was sent skidding to the ground. She bit back a cry of pain even as a blade stabbed her in the shoulder—with the impact of both attacks enough to knock the hood off her head.

Blue eyes met a pair of startled and surprised gray eyes as the owners of both eyes stared at each other in bewilderment and surprise. Identical silver cross pendants hung from around both their necks—the only accessory that Tamaki will wear whenever she is out on missions.

The assailant hovering above her reached up with his free hand—the one not holding the hilt of the dagger currently half buried in Tamaki's left shoulder—removing the hood of his coat from his head, revealing a head of dark brown locks framing a youthful face, with a faint scar just visible above his right eye.

"…Yuri…?" The assailant whispered in shock and disbelief, his gray eyes scanning Tamaki's face over and over almost as if hoping that he's seeing wrong.

Likewise, Tamaki's eyes were wide in shock and disbelief as she scanned the face in front of her. A face that she hadn't seen for years. A  _friend—_ a comrade once thought long dead.

"…Tsuzuki?" Tamaki whispered in disbelief.

Tsuzuki shook his head in disbelief, his brown locks flying wildly around his head with that action, taking one unsteady step backwards. Tamaki got to her feet gingerly, ignoring the pain that shot through her even as she reached up and pulled out the dagger half imbedded in her left shoulder, ignoring the blood that gushed out from the open wound.

"That's not possible!" Tsuzuki shook his head. "You can't be here! They told me that you died!"

Tamaki narrowed her eyes. She had a pretty good idea by this point  _who_  had sent Tsuzuki here. "…Did the syndicate send you?" she questioned, but didn't receive an answer. "Did they send you to kill me, Tsuzuki?"

"Why did you betray us, Yuri?" Tsuzuki demanded, ignoring Tamaki's last question. "Why did you betray us—the syndicate?"

" _They_  betrayed us first!" Tamaki snapped back, feeling all her frustrations bubbling to the surface. "If those fuckers hadn't made me kill Rui, I wouldn't have done this! If they didn't force us to kill again and again, I wouldn't have needed to do what I did!" She glared at Tsuzuki who looked as if someone had just clobbered him over the head. "Did they even tell you the identity of your target tonight? Did you come out here, not even knowing who it is that you're being sent after? It won't be the first time, you know?" Tamaki took a step closer, and Tsuzuki took a step backwards in fear. "Daisuke unknowingly killed his own father on a mission years ago only to realise too late that it's his own father who is his mission target that night all those years ago! If the syndicate hadn't betrayed us by using us like tools, we wouldn't have needed to do this!"

Tsuzuki shook his head in denial, his hands trembling even as he fumbled with the gun in his hand. As Tamaki took a step towards him, his head snapped up, his eyes full of confusion and fear. "Don't come any closer!" he screamed as he pointed the gun at Tamaki.

BANG!

Tamaki's eyes widened in slight shock and pain even as a sharp pain entered her abdomen. For a moment, she didn't even know what is going on as she looked down at her clothes, pressing her left hand against her abdomen and drawing it away only to see crimson blood smeared on her glove and on her fingertips.

The teal head suddenly felt all the strength in her leave her as she crumbled to the ground, feeling all the strength in her draining out of her all of a sudden.

"…I'm sorry, Yuri…!" Tamaki could hear Tsuzuki saying before all was quiet.

It was several long moments before the sound of loud footsteps could be heard.

A face then appeared in Tamaki's already slowly blurring vision. Izuki leaned over her, his face pale and hands shaking as he has no idea what to do for several moments. "…Oh God… Come on, Tamaki, stay with me! Don't fall asleep!" he urged.

There was a loud screeching of tires on the quiet road at the moment before a familiar black van drove up and screeched to a stop. The van door slid opened only to reveal the pale faces of both Kise and Midorima—both dressed in their mission clothes.

"Midorima! Kise!"

"Carry her in!" Midorima snapped at Izuki, already reaching for his medic bag—with Izuki obeying his orders. Honestly, the green head is never more thankful for Akashi's insight, especially at this very instance.

Izuki was barely in the van before it had sped off once more. Kise turned on the lights in the back of the van to give Midorima some visibility as he lifted part of Tamaki's shirt only to reveal a grievous looking bullet wound, and Izuki turned green whilst Midorima cussed to himself.

"Not good." Midorima muttered, pressing down gingerly on the abdomen. "I won't be able to remove the bullet without putting Tamaki's life in danger." He looked at the teal head's pale face only to see her eyelids fluttering—alternating between opening and closing. "Tamaki, don't fall asleep! Stay awake!" He ordered.

"Should we go to the hospital?" Izuki asked, his face pale. He had never anticipated this happening. He had always seen ICE as strong and unbeatable. He had almost forgotten about the fact that ICE is as humane as the rest of them. They could get hurt. They could die too.

"No. No hospital. They will ask questions that we can't answer." Kise shook his head immediately. All of ICE were told from day one that under no circumstances must they go to the hospital if they ever get injured or sick even. They don't exist in records after all. "We can't go there, no matter what!"

"Then what should we do?" Izuki almost cried in frustration.

"Calm down." Midorima ordered, trying to staunch the bleeding with a bunch of cloths. "There's only one place we can go to if we ever get messed up enough to warrant emergency surgery." His eyes snapped towards the front of the van where Aomine is currently driving the van at devil speed. "Daiki, step on it!"

"I'm already on it. We'll be there in ten minutes!" Aomine said grimly, not even taking his eyes off of the road.

"Where are we going? Where are you taking Tamaki?" Izuki asked frantically, his face pale at seeing the amount of blood that Tamaki had lost. The strong smell of the coppery scent of blood is almost suffocating him.

"To an underground doctor that we know of." Kise told Izuki grimly, as Midorima is currently concentrating on keeping Tamaki alive long enough to get her help whereas Aomine is currently driving as fast as he could. "He's the best in the underground scene—able to snatch someone back from the jaws of death if necessary. He's helped us out countless times especially after we'd saved his younger brother from getting hacked to death a few years ago."

"Who and where?"

"Dr. Kujo Taiga!" Aomine snapped from the front, his nerves already stretched thin due to whatever that he could hear going on in the back, and the strong stench of blood isn't helping his nerves any. He prayed fervently that he didn't have to deliver the news of Tamaki's death to Akashi. The streets would run red with blood if that should happen. "The Kujo Clinic! He'll save Tamaki. He  _will._  And then you can explain to us everything that had happened, Izuki."

Tamaki's eyes fluttered, the going-ons around her nearly a complete blur to her. Darkness is slowly enveloping her, but she still had a single thought in her head even as she let herself go to darkness.

_Tsuzuki…_


	12. Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite her injuries, Tamaki went after her former best friend--someone from her past.

"… _The rain can't stop." - Kuroko Tamaki_

**XXXXXX**

The events for the next few hours passed like a blur for Izuki.

He vaguely remembered entering a large two storey high decent sized house that he vaguely recalled Kise telling him that is the house of the underground doctor that also functions as his clinic.

The doctor seemed to have anticipated their arrival, as he was already dressed in green surgical scrubs, and had his surgery room ready for Tamaki. His younger brother who seems to also be his assistant had taken Tamaki to the surgery room the moment that Kise had carried her into the house.

And then after that, the four boys had waited in the waiting room for any news of their friend. Izuki had also hesitantly explained the mission that they were on earlier that night to a scowling Aomine who had demanded answers. Honestly, no one could blame Izuki at all for being nervous, especially since the tanned teen looks as if he's ready to kill Izuki.

And then again, even from the time when ICE were small children, Aomine and Tamaki have always been close—sharing a close, almost sibling like relationship with each other—similar to the one that Tamaki had with Akashi and Shigehiro. The tanned teen had always looked out for Tamaki whenever Akashi and Shigehiro aren't around.

Surprisingly, none of the three boys had blamed Izuki at all—though it would probably be easier on Izuki if they did. Unknown to the older teen however, all of ICE were used to things like this happening. They hadn't lasted this long as assassins and as ICE for as long as they did without getting into scrapes every now and then. More than one of them have been on the verge of death due to some injury or the other over the past years ever since they've became ICE.

Dr. Kujo had long been used to ICE appearing on his front doorstep without so much as a warning whenever one of them got messed up too badly that it is difficult even for Midorima to patch them up.

All of ICE had met the Kujo brothers a few years ago when they've saved Kujo Hyosuke from some fairly determined yakuza gangs who wanted him dead—apparently, the thief had stolen something of theirs, and they've thus decided that it is reason enough to want his life. Unfortunately for those poor yakuza members however, they end up running into ICE who weren't too amused at how they were ganging up on Hyosuke.

Kujo Taiga had been very thankful to them for saving the life of his only brother, and ever since then, whenever they need patching up, Taiga is always there to help. They are probably the only patients that the underground doctor sees without asking them to pay ridiculous amounts for his doctor fees.

Kujo Hyosuke too is a goldmine of information—given that he is a thief and all, and has access to information to the underground—information that he often passed onto ICE.

Aomine, Kise and Midorima weren't too surprised when Izuki had told them that Tamaki had gone after Saki-san's murderer secretly without letting any of them know. The boys of ICE had an initial suspicion that the only girl amongst the group would do that, seeing how she had always been really fond of Saki-san and vice-versa. The deceased courtesan had after all been the one to help them when they've first became ICE, and she had been the one to link them up with some of the underground contacts that they have today.

And it wasn't until Akashi had asked Aomine for a favour that the three boys have realised that Tamaki had decided to handle this request on her own. Come to think of it however, they really should have expected it from Tamaki since it is  _so_  like her!

Then the guy that had attacked Tamaki after she'd killed the target…

Aomine, Kise and Midorima exchanged looks between themselves after Izuki had finished his story. Honestly, they were surprised that it had taken the syndicate this long to track them down. The fact that they could hide under the radar for three years is already considered a miracle in itself.

…Though it is also likely that they  _didn't know_  who they are. Probably, they are trying to recruit talented individuals, and have no idea who they really are.

"…Tsuzuki…" Midorima murmured in a low voice, careful not to let Izuki overhear them. "I remember Tamaki talking about him once. They're pretty close back at base—him, Tamaki and Rui. Before we became a team." He glanced at Aomine and Kise.

"They're up to their old tricks again." Aomine said darkly. "Why am I not surprised that they sent Tsuzuki? Chances are that he probably isn't even aware that his target is Tamaki! It's the same damn thing that they pulled with me years ago!" He punched a fist into the open palm of his other hand, an angry expression on his face.

Kise and Midorima exchanged looks between themselves. It is Black Sun's style definitely. Years ago, Aomine was sent on an assassination mission only to find out too late that his mission target for that night is his own father. The tanned teen had never really gotten over it, and it wasn't that long before all of ICE had started plotting to leave the syndicate.

"The ordeal all over again, huh?" Midorima murmured, removing his glasses and rubbing at the bridge of his nose. "Though if I know Tamaki, she is going to want to go after Tsuzuki once she's awake. And nothing any of us say or do is going to deter her. We are going to have to knock her out if we want her to stay put."

"Tamaki's no weakling." Aomine grunted. "She's tough. She's going to be fine."

The tanned teen raised his voice at the last part so that Izuki who is sitting two seats away from him could hear him. The Eagle Eye user fiddled with his fingers nervously.

And then, the door to the surgical room swung opened.

* * *

The sun was already high in the sky, with the rays streaming in through the gaps of the curtains—shining onto Tamaki's face as she woke up.

The teal head was confused for a moment, wondering where she is before her memory came back to her, and she sat up in the bed, wincing as she pulled on her injuries. Peeling back the covers covering her body, she then saw that she had bandages covering her arms and even her abdomen—making her shirt look strangely bulky.

Tamaki then looked up only to see Izuki asleep in a corner on the couch, and she smiled to herself before she got down from the bed, flinching slightly as her feet touches the cold marble tiles of the ground. The teal head immediately spotted her clothes lying in a neat pile on the bedside table next to her, and immediately reached for it, changing into her clothes quickly.

Tsuzuki… So he's really still alive.

The door to the room swung opened just as Tamaki had finished changing into her clothes, and is currently in the midst of struggling to get into her coat. The teal head looked up only to see Aomine, Kise and Midorima entering the room with Dr. Kujo close behind them.

"Where do you think you're going?" Aomine demanded the moment that he saw Tamaki, and knew immediately what is in her head. "You've been asleep for two days straight! That bullet could have killed you had it just been positioned a few centimetres to the right!"

"…Izuki told us what happened." Midorima said quickly, glancing at the older teen who is still fast asleep in a corner. "Are you going to go after Tsuzuki?" He asked.

"…I need to see him." Tamaki admitted at last, even as Dr. Kujo checked on her injuries. "There's something I need to tell him—something that he needs to know!"

… _Take care of him, Yuri…_

_Rui…_

"Even still—" Midorima cut Kise's protests off by holding up a hand to silence him. He looked at Tamaki solemnly. "…Is it really that important?" Tamaki nodded. "Fine. Dr. Kujo, how is she looking?"

Kujo Taiga frowned as he looked at the room of teens, currently in the midst of examining Tamaki's injuries. "Normally, I wouldn't recommend moving, especially with your injuries," he said. "But I know that nothing I say is going to deter you either way." He then reached for the surgical tray on the bedside table, picking up an injection needle with some golden fluid within it, injecting it into Tamaki's arm. "This will help to numb the pain at least for a few hours. Come back once you're done with whatever business you have." He warned.

"I'll make sure she does." Aomine interrupted. "I'll go with her. No complaints." He added sternly, seeing Tamaki about to argue. The tanned teen then paused for a few moments. "As for Tsuzuki, do you even know where he might go? If it's to the syndicate's headquarters, I'm not letting you near there."

"No, Tsuzuki wouldn't go there." Tamaki shook her head slowly. "I think I might have an idea where he might have gone though."

"Where?"

" _What are you even doing at that forest anyway?" Rui demanded incredulously, staring at Tsuzuki as if he'd just grown two new heads._

" _Taking a nap."_

_This time, Yuri was the one staring at Tsuzuki like he'd grown two new heads. "In the Forest of Lost Souls?" she demanded incredulously. "Who the heck could sleep in a place like that? That place has the highest record of suicides!"_

" _It helps me think. I always go there whenever I need to think. Can't do it at base after all."_

Tamaki was silent for a long time before looking at Aomine. "…Aokigahara. Forest of Lost Souls."

**XXXXXX**

The roads were silent—with the only sounds that could be heard are just that of the motorcycle engines even as Aomine Daiki steered his motorbike down the winding roads, with Kuroko Tamaki seated pillion behind him, her mind off to who-knows-where.

The tanned teen glanced at his rear mirror only to see Tamaki looking elsewhere, obviously distracted. He then turned his eyes back to the road, his mind going to the last conversation that the teal head had with the rest of their friends before they have dropped by Aomine and Tamaki's places to pick up any weapons that they want to bring with them.

" _What about Izuki?" Kise asked seriously before Tamaki and Aomine could disappear. All members of ICE worked in pairs, and ever since Shigehiro had gone off to Kyoto with Akashi for high school, Tamaki had been alternating between Izuki and Aomine as her partners for missions—hence why she had been staying in the van most of the time with Izuki as backup during their missions._

" _What about him?" Tamaki asked slowly, looking from one face to another._

_Midorima let out a light huff. "Come on, Tamaki, you're not stupid," he said, annoyed. "Both you and Seijuro have been teaching him lip and sign language due to his exceptional eyes. Surely you know that he must have at least managed to read a little of what Tsuzuki is saying?" He jerked his thumb backwards towards a sleeping Izuki on the couch who miraculously hadn't woken up despite all the noise that they're making._

_And it is true that both Tamaki and Akashi have been teaching Izuki lip and sign language due to his eyes. Izuki could see far distances better than either of them could, and maybe also due to his Eagle Eye. Hence why the two leaders have been teaching him lip and sign language—so that he could function as a spy of some sort as well._

_Aomine nodded in agreement. "He is going to want answers," he said seriously. "Yase told me that he'd been getting curious for some time now—and he is bound to be. With what we do and everything, it is going to take a miracle for him to not notice something off about us."_

"… _We're going to put him in danger if he knows about us and our past though." Tamaki admitted, a frown crossing her face. "But I'd rather that he knew about us and thus will be on his guard, then know nothing and do something stupid." She glanced at the sleeping Izuki, with a flicker of something crossing her face so quickly that none of the others knew if what they'd seen is a trick of the light or not. Finally, she turned towards Midorima. "Get Hayato here as well. Tell Shun only…what he needs to know. I'll tell him the rest myself. I'll rather that he hears it from me than a second-hand account from you."_

Aomine glanced at the distance as the tell-tale signs of one of the most avoided forests in all of Japan soon came into view, along with that of the setting sun.

' _Aokigahara…'_  Aomine mused. He then tightened his grip on the accelerator as he made his bike go faster.  _'Damn it, Tsuzuki! What the hell are you thinking?'_

* * *

Tamaki instantly felt the chill despite the coat that she is wearing over two layers of clothing due to her injuries that could easily sap whatever body heat that she had. The Forest of Lost Souls—Aokigahara had quite a reputation to it.

There is a saying—especially by the nearby towns and villages—that all those who enter the Forest of Lost Souls never leave alive.

Even still, despite the less than stellar reputation surrounding the forest for generations, Tsuzuki somehow always enter the forest during his downtime, or even after he'd completed a mission. At that point in time, Black Sun's headquarters wasn't too far away from Aokigahara, thus, Tsuzuki, Tamaki and even Rui often headed to the forest. That had been before everything and even before Tamaki, Akashi, Shigehiro, Murasakibara, Aomine, Kise and Midorima became a team.

Tamaki pressed the palm of her hand against the nearest tree, a long forgotten memory resurfacing once more.

" _When things get bad and hard, just remember this song. It is a magic spell." Rui grinned mischievously at them._

" _Fukeyuku aki no yo tabi no sora no  
_ _Wabishiki omoi ni hitori nayamu  
_ _Koishi ya furusato natsukashi chichi haha—"_

_(Late at night in the autumn during my trip alone,  
_ _I've been suffering from the feeling of empty sadness  
_ _I miss my hometown, mom, and dad so much)_

Tamaki's face was blank as she glanced over at the same tree that she remembered Rui sitting at the day that he was saying this.

" _Fukeyuku aki no yo tabi no sora no… (Late at night in the autumn during my trip alone)"_  Tamaki whispered, the words of that song flowing from her lips like water.  _"Wabishiki omoi ni hitori nayamu… (I've been suffering from the feeling of empty sadness)—"_  She closed her eyes briefly as she removed her hand from the tree. "What an ironic song, isn't it? Tsuzuki?"

There was silence for several moments before there was the rustle of leaves, and Tsuzuki stepped out from within amongst the trees, still dressed in the same clothes that Tamaki had seen him in during that mission.

"…Yuri…" Tsuzuki murmured. "It's been a long time."

**XXXXXX**

"What do you mean 'she's gone'? Where could she have gone with injuries like that?" Izuki Shun was saying the moment that he'd opened his eyes and saw an empty bed, with Midorima and Kise sitting on the chairs, chatting with Seto Hayato over a quiet game of cards.

Midorima glanced at Izuki. "…Something that she needs to do," he said at last. "Daiki went with her, so don't worry. She'll be fine. She always is. Injuries of that calibre aren't enough to kill her or keep her down." He added.

Izuki was silent for a long time. "…Two nights ago, what did this 'Tsuzuki' mean by what he said?" he asked, his mind playing and replaying that scene over and over again.

" _Why did you betray us, Yuri?" Tsuzuki demanded, ignoring Tamaki's last question. "Why did you betray us—the syndicate?"_

" _ **They**_ _betrayed us first!" Tamaki snapped back, feeling all her frustrations bubbling to the surface. "If those fuckers hadn't made me kill Rui, I wouldn't have done this! If they didn't force us to kill again and again, I wouldn't have needed to do what I did!" She glared at Tsuzuki who looked as if someone had just clobbered him over the head. "Did they even tell you the identity of your target tonight? Did you come out here, not even knowing who it is that you're being sent after? It won't be the first time, you know?" Tamaki took a step closer, and Tsuzuki took a step backwards in fear. "Daisuke unknowingly killed his own father on a mission years ago only to realise too late that it's his own father who is his mission target that night all those years ago! If the syndicate hadn't betrayed us by using us like tools, we wouldn't have needed to do this!"_

Midorima, Kise and Hayato exchanged looks. They knew that it is highly likely that Izuki had managed to read their lips—with his eyes. There is a reason after all why Tamaki had mainly focused his training on hacking, intelligence collection and training his eyes to follow fast movements and long distances.

"…It's not really our place to say anything." Kise said at last, unusually serious. "Tamacchi has to tell you if she wants to. I will not betray her trust like that."

"Even still, what we  _can_  tell you is extremely limited." Hayato admitted, exchanging looks with Midorima. "Besides, you're going to find out sooner or later anyway. And if I know Tamaki, she might just fill you in on everything once she returns."

"That's why all of us objected from the start when Ishigami-san asked us to take you into ICE." Midorima grunted. "But whatever." He threw down his cards onto the table in front of him—a set of Ace, a King and a Queen.

"Tell me." Izuki insisted, feeling his heart beating faster as he felt as if he might just know more about Tamaki and ICE. "What is going on? Who is that guy? Who… Just who are all of you?"

A very long silence reigned in the room.

Hayato was the first one to break the silence. "It's a bit of a long story," he said at last. "The saying that what doesn't kills you makes you stronger is true in a way." He added, with Izuki hanging onto his every word. "Like these two, I grew up with Tamaki." He jerked his thumb towards Midorima and Kise. "And when I first met her, she wasn't always like how she is now. I met her cousin around the same time too."

"Cousin? Akashi?"

"Yeah." Hayato nodded. "Tamaki. Akashi. Kise. Midorima. Murasakibara. And even Ogiwara. None of them used to be like how they are now. Tamaki used to smile a lot more in the past. She has a really pretty smile. She can light up a room with just a smile." Hayato gave a small smile as he recalled the past. Kise and Midorima smiled to themselves too when they remembered the past. "Akashi never used to be so cautious and calculating either. But now, you'll be better off getting a rock to respond then getting them to smile."

"What happened?" Izuki asked, curious.

Identical dark expressions appeared on the faces of Hayato, Midorima and Kise immediately.

* * *

Night had already fallen by this point of time, but Tamaki could still see Tsuzuki clearly.

"…Yuri…" Tsuzuki murmured. "So it's true then. You really  _did_  betray us."

"To betray someone, you would first have to be loyal to them." Tamaki hissed, narrowing her eyes in dislike at the mere thought of being loyal to the syndicate. "I've never given them my loyalty from the start! And besides, you think I want to remain in a place like that?"

Tsuzuki frowned at that comment. A pang came to Tamaki's heart at that. The years truly hadn't been kind to them both. Or to  _any_  of them actually. Tsuzuki wasn't this cold when they were younger.

"If you've  _left_  the syndicate, then I'm assuming the others did too? Your team? Are you the reason why the cops came down on us a few years ago?" Tsuzuki questioned, and at that steely glint in Tamaki's eyes, he received his answer. "I see. And what about Rui? Was he the one to get you to leave? I hadn't heard anything from him ever since the higher ups put you in a team with those guys."

Tamaki flinched slightly, staring at Tsuzuki. Did he honestly not know? Or is he just trying to rub salt into the wound?

"…Do you honestly not know, or are you  _trying_  to make me angry?" Tamaki said, her voice going dangerously low—a sign of her starting to get seriously pissed. A low rumble of thunder echoed in the distance. "Did the syndicate never tell you? They never told you about the little tradition that they had. The final test." Tsuzuki frowned. "Rui is dead. He has been for years." Tsuzuki's eyes widened in horror. "Rui. Tanya. Kazuri and all the others. They've been dead for years. It was  _us_  who killed them—the final test that makes us full fledged assassins. Do you honestly not know  _anything?"_  Tamaki's voice rose at the last part.

"That's…impossible! They wouldn't—"

"You can stand there and tell me with a straight face that the syndicate wouldn't do that when  _they're_  the ones who took us away from our families and ruined all our lives?" Tamaki hissed in silent fury. "We both worked for the same organisation at one point. We both know exactly what they're capable of, and what they could do. That's why we left. I can no longer stomach what we're being forced to do. I was trying to stop them—that's why I approached the Public Security officers. With each passing day, the world finds new and exciting ways to kill a man. You know that as well." She met Tsuzuki's eyes. "So tell me, Tsuzuki. Two days ago, did they send you to kill me without even telling you of your target's identity? And now that you know, what are you going to do? Still try to kill me?"

"I…"

Tamaki frowned as she saw Tsuzuki's hand went towards his blade. "…I see. So be it."

A rumble of loud echoing thunder rumbled in the distance even as the two former best friends drew out their weapons.

* * *

"What…do you mean?" Izuki could barely find his voice as Hayato's words haunted his mind.

Hayato exchanged looks with Midorima and Kise who both merely shrugged—both unwilling to think about the past. "Exactly what I said." Hayato said at last. "The saying that what doesn't kills you make you stronger is true in a way—but whoever created that saying needs a good smack in the head." He narrowed his eyes dangerously—remembering how he could only just stand in a corner and watch as Tamaki—or Yuri as she was known as back then changed drastically after Rui's death, before being followed by the others. And the countless deaths that followed in their wake after they became a team—with each death changing them even more as a result. "In order to survive, you adapt. That's what it means."

"In other words, we do what we could just to survive. Nothing more than that." Kise said grimly, curling his fingers together with each other.

"The truth is that Tamaki and Seijuro and…everyone…" Midorima said slowly. "All of us… We are the way we are now because of our own making."

Izuki took in a hiss of breath. They are assassins…because of  _choice?_

"It's kinda complicated. And we can't say anymore as it links back to Tamaki's story—and none of us could tell you without her consent." Hayato added, rubbing at his temples. "But let me ask you one question, Izuki-kun. You've never seen Tamaki cry, have you?"

Izuki shook his head. Hell, no one in Seirin had seen Tamaki express any other emotions outwardly before. "Never. Not even once," he admitted.

Hayato nodded. "That girl's pretty tough. She is never one to show her weakness in front of others," he admitted. "All of us learned that lesson early on in our lives. Besides, Tamaki… She used to be a pretty big cry baby when we were kids. But gradually, those tears dried up. I think that Tamaki herself had even forgotten how to cry."

"That's…"

"Terrible? I agree with you." Midorima interrupted. "But I think that Tamaki had it worst, as compared to the rest of us. All of us… We haven't been children for a long time. We knew what we're getting ourselves into—all of us did."

"Besides, Tamaki had always been a little…special. She and Akashi. And even Ogiwara." Hayato admitted. "There's a reason why those three lead ICE. If push ever comes to shove, Tamaki will do what she thinks is right, and not what others tells her to do. She won't care about the consequences, no matter how bad the odds are."

"…Is this…why all of you are assassins?" Izuki asked hesitantly.

"We didn't make that choice." Midorima said sharply, and Izuki flinched at Midorima's tone. "Sorry." He hesitated. "I guess it's more accurate to say that that choice is  _made_  for us a long time ago. And do you know what is scary? The scariest thing about killing people is getting used to it. Honestly, I don't even know if we can call ourselves 'human' anymore." He admitted heavily.

"The strong feed upon the weak. It is such an obligingly simple rule." Hayato added heavily. "Only victors are allowed to live. This world is merciless like this. Doubt and suspicion. Extreme anger and hatred. They bring seeds of catastrophe to this world."

"Each of us made our own choice that day." Kise said with a heavy sigh. "All of us knew the consequences of our actions. We knew  _exactly_  what is going to happen."

* * *

Blood started to run down like rivets down Tamaki's arm even as she held the hilt of her blade—the steel part of it within Tsuzuki's body even as he slumped over on her arm.

"So…this is how it ends…" Tsuzuki choked and coughed even as his legs lost their strength, and he crumped to the ground. He looked up at Tamaki with half glazed eyes. "If truth be told… I think I knew this all along… I knew that Rui is dead… I knew why…you and all the others left…being branded as traitors… I knew it…all along… But it is just so much…easier to close my eyes and ears to the truth… I'm sorry… Yuri…"

Tamaki shook her head. "I'm sorry," she admitted. "I should have taken you with us. Or rather, told you what we're going to do."

Tsuzuki smiled weakly up at her with blood trailing from the edges of his lips. "If you did… The syndicate would have caught wind of your plans…" He choked. "I…don't blame you… You…did what you had to do… Yuri… Change this rotten world… Destroy…the organisation… Save…everyone…"

Tamaki nodded, clutching Tsuzuki's hand in her own. "…I will. I promise."

Tsuzuki coughed, causing more blood to spill out from the edges of his lips. "…It's cold…" he slurred. "It's dark… I see him… Rui… He's…waiting…"

"Tsuzuki…" The slight movements that Tamaki made caused whatever light there are to bounce off the silver cross pendant hanging around her neck—identical to the one around Tsuzuki's neck.

" _A present?" Tsuzuki echoed, his head cocked to one side. Behind him, Yuri looked up with an amused look over her book. "What for? It's none of our birthdays."_

" _I've finished my first mission, and thus, got my first pay check." Rui grinned weakly. "I saw these in a shop during my downtime, and thought that you guys might like it!" He presented three identical silver cross pendants lying in a black velvet box. "It's my present to you both!"_

"… _It's a lucky charm. We'll always be together…"_

… _Always…_

"It's…my treasure…" Tsuzuki whispered weakly, a bloodstained hand going slowly to the pendant around his neck. He coughed harshly. "Up until now, I hadn't realised that disappearing from this world would be so… _lonely."_  He slurred. "I'm sleepy…"

"Tsuzuki…"

Tsuzuki smiled weakly up at Tamaki. "…Be careful… Yuri… Don't…let the syndicate…catch you…" he slurred.

Then, for several moments, both said nothing as Tsuzuki stared up at Tamaki and vice-versa, with only the heavy breathing from Tsuzuki the only sounds that could be heard. Finally, Tsuzuki's eyes closed slowly, and his breathing then stilled.

And then, the skies opened up, and a downpour came down.

_Destroy…the organisation… Save everyone…_

There were the sounds of footsteps sloshing in the rainwater behind Tamaki just then as she got to her feet shakily without turning around—knowing it to be Aomine.

"…Forest of Lost Souls. Aokigahara. It's like the legend." Tamaki said, relieved that her voice came out steady.

Aomine said nothing but just looked up at the sky, uncaring of the fact that rain is coming down heavily. "It's raining again. Like the heavens are weeping too."

"…Yeah…" Tamaki's voice cracked at the end, and Aomine looked over to her only to see that the teal head had her face turned up towards the skies, her eyes closed, her left hand still clutching onto the blade. "It's the ordeal all over again…"

"…Tamaki?"

"…The rain…won't stop." Tamaki's voice cracked, and if Aomine knew that she had been crying, he chose to say nothing. "The rain…just won't stop…"

"…Yeah." Aomine pressed the edges of his fingertips to his cheek, unsure if it's the rain or his tears that are steaming down his face. "It's a pretty endless rain."

"…Rui… Is this what you meant? Is this…really what we have to live with? Is this…our punishment?"

There was no answer, but neither one of the teens expected one anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> It's probably pretty confusing for you at this point, but things will be explained slowly. I'm not sure if basketball will be coming in much in this story. As far as pairings goes, I'm leaning towards Izuki, as I want to write an unusual pairing for this story.
> 
> Anyway, I hope that you like this story and chapter, and please read and review! Reviews give me inspiration to update!


End file.
